Nuestros votos de amor
by korrasami17
Summary: La vida de korra era perfecta, estaba casada con una hermosa mujer y su vida era feliz, hasta ese momento, hasta ese impacto que cambiara su vida. podrá korra recuperar la vida que tenia o se rendirá antes de tiempo.
1. prologo

También tengo una teoría, la mía es de momentos… Los momentos de impacto.

Mi teoría es que esos momentos de impacto, son como destellos de mucha intensidad que te cambian la vida por completo y terminan definiendo quien eres.

Mi nombre es Korra wolf, soy músico junto con mis amigos… Y esta es mi historia, de como un pequeño accidente, cambio mi vida y de la mujer que amo…

Era una noche tranquila en nueva York, asamil(mi esposa) y yo salíamos de ver una película..

korra: De hecho no me gusto el protagonista, pero fue buena

asami: wuau "viendo las calles llenas de nieve"

korra: wuauuu, había dos centímetros cuando llegamos" viendo que la calle estaba completamente cubierta de nieve"

Asai: es hermosa"también viendo la nieve"

korra: sii, muy hermoso "le sonríe a mi esposa y le di un beso en la cabeza, nos dirigimos al auto, ella entro primero, mientras yo quitaba un poco de nieve del parabrisas"

Asami: ya está, ya está bien "lo dije temblando de frio, luego korra entro al auto" uuhh no siento los dedos." Al decir eso, korra tomo mis manos y con su aliento empezó a calentármelos" gracias

korra: de nada "arranque el auto, mientras iba manejando, cambie la radio y apareció una canción que a mi casi no me gustaba y la empecé a cantar"

Asami: No la odias?-le pregunte" a lo que korra la empezó a cantar más fuerte"—tienes que apagar eso-"no me hizo caso y como la cantaba me daba risa así que empecé a reírme y korra también"-Aahh deja de cantar por favor, ya calla

korra: te encanta, di que te encanta, di que te encanta "la empecé a molestar ,mientras le sonreía, pare el auto cuando el semáforo paso a rojo"

Asami: tengo una teoría

korra: ummm…

Asami: si una chica lo hace en un auto, seguro queda embarazada

korra:" la mire asombrada y lo único que dije fue" QUE?

Luego asami se desabrocho el cinturón y comenzó a besarme, pero lo que ninguna de los dos sabíamos era que un auto nos iba estrellar… solo hasta el momento en que sentimos el golpe… no supe lo que paso, solo que sentí dolor y todo mi mundo se volvió negro

 **HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS, SOY KORRASAMI17, SOY NUEVA EN ESTO DE HACER FICS, PERO AMO MUCHO LA LEGEND OF KORRA Y MAS EL KORRASAMI, ESPERO LES GUSTE MI FIC ESTE SOLO ES EL PROLOGO Y SI LES GUSTA LO SEGUIRE ACTUALIZANDO. ESPERO SUS REWIUS :D**


	2. Capítulo 1

(Pov Kora)

No sabía que pasaba, solo escuchaba, como el sonido de una ambulancia… sentía dolor, un fuerte dolor en el cuerpo, pero no sería nada comparado con el dolor que sentiría en el corazón…

"empecé a despertar, no sabía porque, pero mi cuerpo se sentía cansado, como si hubiera dormido una eternidad… pude abrir mis ojos y al hacerlo pude ver que estaba en una habitación blanca y al lado mío era mi mejor amigo bolin el cual estaba dormido.. Intente moverme un poco pero mi cuerpo dolía, vi que bolin despertó por mi movimiento"

Bolin: KORRA! Despertaste amiga, que alegría "lo abrazo"

Korra: pensando- "despertar? Como es eso, sentí que bolin me abrazo y dolió" –AUCHH "me queje un poco"

Bolin: lo siento! Estas bien? Quieres q vaya por un doctor korra?

Korra: Noo…Tranquilo estoy bien, solo un poco de dolor "mire a bolin y vi que tenía una pequeña sonrisa"—Que paso Bo, en dónde estoy? "y de inmediato bolin quito su sonrisa"

Bolin: estas en el hospital, tuviste un accidente… recuerdas algo?

Korra: "después de escuchar la palabra accidente, lo recordé, el cine, la nieve, el auto, el camión y asamil..¡ASAMI!"- Asami "susurre"

Bolin: Que?

Korra: ASAMI, BOLIN QUE PASO CON ELLA?-"le pregunte preocupada y tomándolo del brazo…me preocupe más por la mirada de Bo, su mirada era triste y pensé lo peor"—No me digas que ella?

Bolin: Noo… ella está viva "vi que Korra respiro tranquila" –Pero..

Korra: Pero que Bolin.. DIME!

Bolin: Ella no ha despertado después del accidente, y ya han pasado tres semanas

Korra"tres semanas, eh estado tres semanas inconsciente"—Pe.. Pero como esta ella?

Bolin: en cuidados intensivos, tú saliste de ahí hace como una semana, estábamos preocupados, Tensin y los chicos están afuera..

Después de q Bolin dijera eso, vi que entraron Tensin y sus hijos, también estaba mako, al verme despierta pude ver que estaban como aliviados…

Los hijos de tensin: KORRAAAAA "La abrazan, muy fuerte y casi con lágrimas en los ojos" que gusto me da verte despierta, nos tenías preocupados

Korra: aaggrr chicos me lastiman "le dije, ya que enserio, me dolió su abrazo, aunque me hizo sentir feliz.. De inmediato se alejaron un poco de mí y se disculparon"—Tranquilos

Mako: que bueno es verte despierta korra "le dacia mientras le sonreí"

Korra: a mí igual mako

Tensin: Korra, que bueno verte despierta "la abraza cuidadosamente, ya q pude ver que con el abrazo de sus hijos se quejó, tal vez por el dolor"

Korra: a mí igual tensin –le dije mientras le abrazaba de vuelta- dime como esta asami por favor?

Tensin: ella ya está mejor, pero aún no ha despertado, ya que el accidente fue muy grave

Korra: Grave? que tan grave?

Tensin: hasta donde recuerdas, korra?

Korra: recuerdo, cuando salimos del cine, asami y yo nos subimos al auto, estacione ya que el semáforo cambio de color, y después todo fue negro

Tensin: MMMM ya veo "mientras se acariciaba la barba"

Korra: sensei!.. Que sucede dime, por favor, asami estará bien? "Preocupada"

Tensin: Korra, el accidente que usted y la señorita sato tuvieron fue grave, al parecer una volqueta"camión" los estrello por detrás, ya que al chofer no le alcanzo a frenar el auto a tiempo, tu saliste herido pero no tanto, tuviste 2 costillas rota, y un herida en tu cabeza… más estuviste fuera por tres semanas, hasta el día de hoy, pero la señorita sato…

Korra: "tensin se detuvo como pensando en lo que me iba a decir"—Asami que tensin, díganme no se detenga—" se lo pedí angustiada"

Tensin: Korra, la señorita sato, ella salió disparada por el parabrisas…

Korra: "no sabía que hacer me quede en shock total, esas tres palabras me marcaron por completo, esas tres palabras serían las que cambiarían todo en mi"


	3. Capitulo 2

Tenzin: Korra, la señorita sato,.. ella salió disparada por el parabrisas…"Después de decir eso vi que Korra quedo sorprendida, como ida, y eso me preocupo" –korra? Estas bien? "ella no me respondió, su mirada era perdida y me preocupaba más, le coloque una mano en su hombro y la vi temblar"—Korra, estas bien, quieres que traiga a un doctor?

Korra: No "lo dije como un susurro"—No puedo

Tenzin: que dijistes?

Korra: no puedo perder a asami, tenzin. Necesito verla "dije llorando e intentando levantarme, pero al tratar de hacerlo sentí un dolor agudo en las costillas"

Bolin: Korra "la atrapa" no puedes Kor, aun estas herida como para levantarte

Mako: es verdad korra, tienes que descansar

Korra: No puedo! , tengo que ver a asami, saber cómo está? Yo.. Yo no me perdonaría si algo muy malo le pasara

Tenzin: Korra, escúchame, sé que la quieres ver, pero en tu condición no puedes, debes recuperarte, para que cuando ella despierte te vea bien y a salvo

Korra: "sabía que tenzin tenía razón, pero aun así, algo dentro de mí me decía que no todo estaría bien"—de acuerdo

Mako: Duerme korra, lo necesitaras, nosotros estaremos afuera por si acaso

Bolin: Si y para lo que necesites ahí estaremos

Jinora: volveremos korra

Tenzin: Descansa Korra "mientras salía"

Después de que todos salieron korra intento dormir, pero su cabeza seguía dando vueltas, recordando esas palabras "La señorita sato salió por el parabrisas" siguió pensando en eso hasta que se durmió..

EN LA SALA DEL HOSPITAL

Bolin: creen que Korra estará bien?

Mako: ella lo estara Bo, eso esperamos

Mako—grito alguien, Mako al voltear vio que era su esposa que venía hacia el

Mako: izumi, amor que haces aquí? (aquí izumi es la esposa de mako XD)

Izumi: "ella era una chica linda de ojos dorados, pelo negro, es alta igual que mako, es súper buena en politica, es tierna, amable y muy feliz, también es la hija del gran lord zuko"—Hola amor "lo dice mientras le da un beso a mako" (quien iba a creer que mako lo besaría izumi ajaja) Hola chicos, maestro Tenzin "saluda a los demás"

Tenzin: Hola señorita izumi...Mis hijos iré a la cafetería, quieren venir conmigo? "lo cual los niños dicen que si" … bien vamos, si saben algo me avisan "se retira"

Chicos: claro maestro tenzin "dicen todos haciendo una reverencia"

Izumi: Como sigue korra?

Mako: Ya despertó

Izumi: enserio y está bien?

Bolin: ella está bien, un poco cansada, pero bien por lo menos, ahoritica está dormida

Izumi: Ooh bien.. Eso es bueno y asami que hay de ella? "vi que mi esposo y mi cuñado bajaron la cabeza" No me digas que…

Mako: Noo, ella está viva, pero aún no ha despertado

Izumi: :Ohh y korra lo sabe?

Bolin: si, se lo dijimos hoy

Izumi: Y como lo tomo

Bolin: mal, se puso súper triste, después de lo que le dijimos, sobre el accidente y asami

Izumi: Y no es para menos, saber que tuviste un accidente, en el cual por poco y les cobra la vida y más encima enterarse que su esposa salió disparada por el parabrisas y no ha despertado hace tres semanas, eso debe ser duro para cualquiera

Mako: tienes razón

CHICOS—Gritaron, y como antes los chicos voltearon a ver quiéne eran y pudieron ver que era la esposa de Bolin y un chico

Bolin: Opal "lo dice mientras la abraza" ey amor que haces aquí, como estas?

Opal: " ella era una chica muy hermosa, de pelo castaño claro y corto, ojos verdes, no muy alta, le gusta leer historietas al igual que su esposo, es amable y dulce con los demás(aunque a veces es sobreprotectora y más con sus amigos o familia) es valiente al igual que Bolin"-Hola cariño "le da un tierno beso en los labios"-Hola chicos "los saluda", estoy bien gracias

Bolin: Hola kai

kai: "kai es un chico de unos 15 años, piel morena, cabello parecido al de mako, la diferencia es que el de él es marrón rebelde, es un buen chico y novio de jinora —Hola Bo, hola chicos

Opal: como esta korra? "pregunta preocupada a lo que los chicos les responden lo mismo que le dijeron a izumi, cuando llego"

Kai: Ya veo, pobre, espero que se recupere y que asami reacciones pronto

Mako: Nosotros también esperamos eso

Kai: y donde está el maestro tenzin?

Mako: en la cafetería, deberíamos ir un rato

Bolin: tienes razón y más si alguien está queriendo ver a cierta chica "mientras veía a kai el cual se había puesto rojo, causando un poco de risa en el ambiente…los 4 fueron a donde tenzin y sus hijos, y así paso una semana más,en donde Korra se recuperó satisfactoriamente, su familia la visito siempre.. El estado de asami era el mismo.. Un día korra pudo Salir e ir a ver a asami "ya se podía levantar y mover muy bien, le habían dado de alta"

EN EL CUARTO DE ASAMI "hospital"

Korra: "se acerca a la cama de asami, le toma la mano y le pone su anillo de bodas(tenzin se lo había dado, ya que a él se lo entregaron) Asami, mi amor.. Despierta por favor princesa, quiero que despiertes, necesito ver tus lindos ojos color verde ..por favor "lo último lo susurra con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos y agachando la mirada, de repente sintió que asami se movía un poco a lo que levanta la mirada rápidamente"—Asami?

 **Asami al fin está despertando que sucederá ahora, recordara lo que paso, todo volverá a como era antes? Esto y mucho más lo sabrán en mi próximo cap, espero lo disfruten**


	4. Capitulo3

Yo digo que cada uno de nosotros es la suma total de todos los momentos que vivimos, con toda la gente que conocimos… Y esos momentos son nuestra historia de vida, como los más grandes éxitos de recuerdos que pasamos y volvemos a pasar en la mente una y otra vez… Los míos son recuerdos que jamás olvidare…

(5 años atrás) "así es como asami y korra se conocieron"

POV KORRA

Era un día normal, iba junto con mis amigos a inscribirme a la universidad Republica city (mejor universidad de la Republica Unida), iba un poco distraída por lo que no note que ella venia, no fue hasta que choque con ella

Korra: Lo siento, venia un poco distraída "le ayude a recoger unos libros y al alzar la vista, la vi... era la chica más hermosa que mis ojos podían ver"

Asami: no te preocupes y gracias "tomando los libros"

"ella me sonríe y pude jurar que mi corazón se detuvo en ese momento, ella toma sus libros y se va, vi que se le había quedado un papel y era su licencia, por lo que lo tome y corrí para alcanzar, antes de que se fuera en su coche"

Asami : oohh rayos " al voltear vi que la chica con la que me tope venia"

Korra: ehh creo que olvidaste tu licencia "se la entregue un poco nerviosa"

Asami: si, vengo porque me gusta esperar dos horas y mi licencia es como un premio "le dice mientras lo toma"

Korra: "le sonreí y mire su coche, el cual pude ver y apreciar que era uno bien caro…pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue que en una de sus ventanas tenía el logo de una de las fabricas más ricas de toda cuidad república—industrias futuro—aahh la fábrica más famosa,, emmhh y tu trabajas ahí?

Asami: No aun no, pero estudio para poder llegar a trabajar ahí algún día "ella me sonrió por un momento y vi que miro sus zapatos como si no supiera que hacer"—Me llamo asami, un gusto conocerte….?"le tendí mi mano"

Korra: "le sonreí no se por qué pero algo de ella me atrae mucho"- Lo siento, soy Korra Wolf, pero dime solo korra si quieres "le estreche la mano feliz"

Asami: Bueno gracias por esto, korra "mostrando la licencia y abría la puerta de su coche"

Korra: sabes espero no sonar extraña, pero note que vivimos en la misma zona

Asami : enserio? Como lo supiste? "extrañada"

Korra: si, oh bueno ehm, en tu licencia vi que decía A.V

asami: jumm, sí que tienes poderes de observación

Korra: jeeje si, bueno digo no, quiero decir "estaba toda nerviosa y se pasaba la mano detrás de su nuca"

Asami: "vio lo nerviosa que estaba asi que la quiso sacar de ello"—bueno y que significa A.V?

Korra: significa Avatar park

Asami: ya veo, debes conocer muy bien la cuidad

Korra: si, aunque es algo grande "le sonreí y vi que ella me devolvió la sonrisa"—eehmm sabes lo que pensaba es que, nos debemos un trago por respeto a nuestra zona, si nuestra zona,… zona "rayos estoy nerviosa y ya ni sé que decía, no entiendo jamás me había sentido así por una persona pero por asami Dios" zona de compatibilidad sabes…" y eso fue todo creí que me diría que era extraña y no la culparía por ello, estoy actuando como una idiota, lo último que quería escuchar era que no quería verme, pero fue todo lo contrario"

Asami: "le sonreí"- sabes me parece bien

Korra: "ni yo misma me lo podía creer, esta fantástica chica me había dicho que si, a mi"-enserio!- "le sonreí, estaba más que feliz"—de acuerdo" ella entro a su carro, mientras yo me subía en la parte del pasajero"

Asami: te aconsejo que te pongas el cinturón

Korra: "al decirme eso, la mire con una ceja levantada, mas no le pregunte nada y la obedecí, una vez que me lo abroche, asami arranco el auto y santo Dios!, ahora entiendo el porqué del cinturón, esta chica tiene que competir en carreras de autos, por unos momentos creí que moriría por la velocidad en la que íbamos, pero gracias a ravaa no fue asi…nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta que llegamos al restaurante, pero puedo decir que no era un silencio incomodo, sino más bien agradable"

"pero no crean que todo fue lindo, ahí me entere que ella tenía novio, y su nombre era Iroh II, sabía quién era ese tipo y déjenme decirles que nunca me cayó bien, lo peor de todo es que era el hermano de la novia de mi amigo mako, aparte de que tenía que tolerarlo por ser el hermano de Izumi, también lo tenía que hacer por asami, pero todo eso cambio un día.."

(En el Presente)

HOSPITAL

Korra: Asami, mi amor.. Despierta por favor princesa, quiero que despiertes, necesito ver tus lindos ojos color verde "lo dice con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos, de repente sentí que asami se movía"—Asami? "Salí de la habitación por una enfermera o un doctor" – doctora mi esposa, creo que está reaccionando "entramos a su cuarto"

Doctora: Debe estar tranquila y usted también señora wolf, ella va a estar un poco mareada, así que denle un poco de espacio..."Al decir esto la doctora vi que asami abrió sus ojos, me sentí feliz, mi esposa al fin había reaccionado, después de semanas"

Korra: Hola "la salude despacio, la vi desorientada, pero pensé que era normal"—Me alegra el verte "vi que ella me miro extrañada"

Doctora: Asami, todo está bien, estas en el hospital, tu vistes un accidente, te golpeaste la cabeza pero estas bien, solo te dormimos por un tiempo

Korra: cómo estás?

Asami: Tengo jaqueca "mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza"

Korra: "volteé a ver a la doctora, para ver si podía explicar algo"

Doctora: si, es perfectamente normal, traeré algo para el dolor "se va la doctora"

Asami: Alguien más se lastimo doctora "me pregunto asami", "doctora? Porque me dijo así, vi que la doctora también se extrañó por eso"

Korra: bueno "mire a la doctora y ella se acercó, luego vi nuevamente a asami"—Asami sabes quién soy cierto "le pregunte intrigada y con miedo a la respuesta"

Asami: si,, eres mi doctora no?

 **Ohh no asami , no sabe quien es korra? ahora que hara ella? eeje espero les guste**


	5. Capitulo 4

Korra: bueno "mire a la doctora y ella se acercó, luego vi nuevamente a asami"—Asami sabes quién soy cierto "le pregunte intrigada y con miedo a la respuesta"

Asami: si… eres mi doctora no?

Korra: "volteó a ver a la doctora y luego nuevamente a asami, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir"—Yo…"me acerque a asami y me senté en una silla cerca de ella y se lo dije"- Soy tu esposa asami "note que ella quedo asombrada y totalmente callada"- Asami? "trate de tomarle la mano, pero ella la quito, no insistí en tomársela, baje un momento la cabeza y luego mire a la doctora, mientras que asami miro el anillo, su anillo de compromiso, luego me miro a mi. Yo no podía más así que Salí de ahí"

Doctora: señora Wolf "saliendo detrás de ella"

Korra: dijo que todo estaba bien "le reproche una vez que estuve fuera de la habitación de mi esposa"

Doctora: El daño cerebral no es como una fractura o laceración, el cerebro es menos predecible, a veces por como los tejidos presionan sobre el cráneo, puede haber otra lesión

Korra: "me pase la mano por la cabeza, al escuchar lo que la doctora me decía"—Otra lesión, ella no sabe mi nombre! "le dije"

Doctora: Aunque este despierta, la inflamación puede causar confusión o pérdida de la memoria, cambios de ánimos bruscos

Korra: Que! "grite con frustración, no podía soportara más, intente irme para poder calmarme, lo último que escuche de ella fue que era algo normal, como puede ser algo normal que la mujer que amas no sepa ni quien eres, estaba frustrada, golpe una máquina de comida y me senté en el suelo"

Bien esa es mi teoría, que esos momentos de impacto nos definen… pero lo que nunca tuve en cuenta, es que podía pasar, si un día dejas de recordarlos todos

(pov Asami)

Asami: "no sabía que pensar ni que hacer, no recuerdo nada, y ahora me vengo a enterar que estoy casada y con una MUJER, como paso esto? Que fue lo que hice?, estas y muchas preguntas más me hacía, hasta que entro la doctora que estaba hace un momento con mí.. ehm esposa?"

Doctora: Bueno asami, aun tienes un poco de jaqueca? "vio que ella le dijo que si solo con la cabeza mas no hablo"- de acuerdo, mira tomate esta pastilla que te ayudara con ello "se la entrega"- sé que tienes muchas preguntas por resolver, pero puedo asegurarte que no soy la más indicada para aclararlas.

Asami: lose y no se preocupe, ya las resolveré con…"se queda callada ya que no sabe si llamar a esa mujer esposa o por su nombre el cual ni sabe cuál es"

Doctora: de acuerdo, solo tomate todo con calma si "poniéndole una mano en el hombro"- es mejor que no te esfuerces a recordar cosas

Asami: está bien, gracias doctora..?

Doctora: lo siento no me he presentado, soy kya y seré tu doctora hasta que estés totalmente recuperada "le sonríe a lo que asami le devuelve la sonrisa"-bien dejare que descases un poco, si quieres salir un rato estará bien pero aun no estas capacitada para salir totalmente del hospital "luego de decir eso la deja sola"

Asami: "apenas salió la doctora, me quede pensando otro poco sobre mi situación, que debería hacer? Seguí pensando en eso hasta que mi estómago rugió de hambre y me saco de mi ensoñación, era obvio que quería comer algo, así que fui a ver dónde quedaba la cafetería del hospital, iba bajando unas escaleras hasta que la vi, ella estaba en el sillón acostada, se que es mi esposa, pero no la recuerdo, tal vez si hablo con ella y sepa mas pueda recordar, así que me le acerque y le toque el hombro para que despertara"

(pov KORRA)

Korra:" después de estar sentada un buen rato en el suelo decidí ir a la sala y esperar ahí, pero creo que me quede dormida, ya que sentí que alguien me movía el hombro, cuando desperté vi que era asami, así que me levante"—Hola

Asami: que estabas haciendo? "enserio asami, eso es lo primero y mejor que se te viene a la mente en este momento"

Korra: durmiendo—"le dije, y vi que ella se rio"

Asami: jeeje si claro, eso note

Korra: te tarje algo de ropa—"mostrándole una mochila"

Asami: gracias—"me siento en la orilla del sofá" -ehm, me gustaría comer algo, sabes dónde está la cafetería en este lugar?—"le dije y vi que sonrió"

Korra: está bien "me levante del sillón, tome las maletas"- si vamos, te llevare hasta haya, creo que así podemos comer las dos, también tengo algo de hambre "y como si fuera un llamado, su estómago rugió fuerte a lo que korra solo se pudo poner roja"-lo siento "asami solo se ríe y le dijo que no pasaba nada, luego nos dirigimos a la cafetería"

Asami: bien, me gustaría repasar algunas cosas sobre mí y… sobre nosotras

Korra: correcto—"le dije mientras poníamos los alimentos en las bandejas"

Asami: estamos casadas? "rayos! enserio, que te pasa hoy cerebro, si eso fue lo primero que me dijo ella cuando desperté"

Korra: si "le conteste aunque eso ya se lo hubiera dicho"

Asami: si, y mi cabello es un desastre

Korra: ah, me parece que es una visión parcial, tu cabello es hermoso, y siempre lo mantienes así aun cuando estas en el estudio

Asami: "asombrada" En el estudio? Y porque tengo un estudio

Korra: "la mire y vi que estaba asombrada" ehm, eres CEO, de tu propia empresa y muy buena—"gire a la nevera y saque dos jugos" ahora eres toda una profesional

Asami: y mi carrera de abogada?(aquí asami piensa que ella iba a ser abogada, pero en realidad se decidió por la mecánica industrial)

Korra: ehm—"no sabía que decirle"

Asami: Acaso no la termine?

Korra: eh, creo que no terminaste esa carrera

Asami: Ohh, no recuerdo querer ser un CEO, desde la secundaria "mientras se dirigía al comedor"

Korra: "me pase la mano por la nuca, y la seguí al comedor, esto se estaba complicando un poco, rayos"

Asami: cómo fue que nos conocimos entonces? "quiso cambiar el tema un poco"

Korra: jeje bueno "le conté como nos conocimos" (aquí Korra le cuenta y es lo mismo que en el cap anterior)

Asami: así que así fue como te conocí? Wow fue inesperado entonces... Y nos hicimos ya sabes… novias?

Korra: No… Tú aun eras novia de iroh II, pero eso cambio unos meses después

Asami: enserio porque, como es que me hice novia de ti?

Korra: bueno—"pensando: no le puedo decir la verdad, solo le diré lo necesario"-Tu terminaste con Iroh II, no sé por qué.. Yo iba saliendo de clase y chocaste conmigo, creo que tenemos tendencia a chocarnos, estabas llorando y tus amigas te venían siguiendo preocupadas, intente que fueras con ellas pero no quisiste, te aferraste a mí y dijiste que no te dejara

(5 AÑOS ATRÁS)

Korra: "iba saliendo de clase junto con mi mejor amiga Kuvira, y sentí que chocaba con alguien, al alzar la mirada vi que era asami y estaba llorando?" –Asami, que paso? "asami me miro y me abrazo, era un abrazo apretado, la abrace de vuelta, y vi que llegaban sus amigas"

Opal: ASAMI "llegando, se ve preocupada y agitada por correr"

Jinora: Asami.. Al fin te alcanzamos, sí que corres rápido "respira un poco y se fija en korra"… ooh hola korra

Korra: Hola chicas, que pasa?, porque asami esta así?

Opal: no lo sabemos, paso por donde nosotras corriendo y llorando, la estábamos siguiendo..

Korra: "sentí que asami se apretaba más a mi"—Tranquila, tus amigas están aquí, ve con ellas "asami negó y cada vez se aferraba a mi como si intentara ser salvada"

Asami: Noo "susurro" no quiero ir "pegándose más a korra"

Korra: bien, quieres ir conmigo "ella asiente, y miro a sus amigas"—Yo me quedare con ella, intentare tranquilizarla y la llevare a la casa

Opal: de acuerdo, cuídala Korra, por favor "se podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos"

Jinora: cualquier cosa avísanos

Korra: "les dije que sí, y se fueron, volteó a ver a Kuvira " –Yo, lo siento, pero asami "no me dejo terminar"

Kuvira: " es una chica súper hermosa, tiene el cabello negro oscuro largo, ojos verde, es alta, tranquila aún puede parecer intimidante en su mayor parte, es estudiosa y con personalidad..—No te preocupes Korra, entiendo, ella te necesita ahora, ve tranquila.. Cualquier favor que necesites dime si "le dice eso y se retira dejándolas solas"

Korra: claro, gracias" ve que kuvira se va y mira a asami"- vamos asami, quieres ir a tomar algo "ella volvió a decir que si, así que nos levantamos, y nos dirigimos a un café cercano, ella no se soltó de mí en todo el camino y yo solo le decía palabras consoladoras, al llegar pedimos una mesa y nos sentamos, pedí dos capuchinos"—Tranquila, respira hondo "asami me hizo caso y respiro hondo" ya estas más calmada "le pregunte una vez que vi que respiraba un poco mejor y había dejado de llorar un poco"

Asami: si "más calmada" –lo siento

Korra: no te preocupes "nos trajeron los capuchinos e hice que tomara un poco"- ten bebe te hará sentir mejor

Asami: esta rico "tomando un poco de su capuchino"

Korra: si es verdad aquí preparan el mejor capuchino de todos…"la mire"- vas a decirme que sucedió? "asami me conto lo que paso y él porque estaba así (tranquilos más adelante sabrán la situación ejeje), después de contármelo, quería matar a golpes a iroh II, pero tenía que controlarme por ella"—Él es un idiota asami, no te sientas mal "le tome la mano y ella me la apretó"

Asami: lose.. Pero es que duele Korra "me recosté en su hombro, duramos así un buen rato, hasta que ya estaba mucho mejor"-gracias, por escucharme

Korra: no hay de que asami, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti "le sonreí"

Asami: "le sonreí de vuelta" -me podrías llevar a casa, por favor?

Korra: claro, "pague los capuchinos y nos fuimos, la lleve a su casa, la cual era más bien una mansión, aun no puedo creer que ella era la hija de Hiroshi sato, el empresario más famoso de toda cuidad república, al llegar la acompañe hasta la puerta" -Bien adiós, espero que duermas "le dije en la entrada de la casa"

Asami: Adiós Korra, "le di un beso en la mejilla y la abrace"-nuevamente gracias por lo de hoy, nos vemos mañana cierto?

Korra: claro, "le dije y me fui, aun recordando el beso y el abrazo que me dio. Después de eso a la mañana siguiente supe que ella termino con iroh II lo cual me hizo feliz y a la vez me preocupaba por lo que la busque, la vi debajo de un árbol a recostada y me acerque" -Hola.."le dije, ella me miro y me sorprendí ya que no estaba llorando"

Asami: Hola Korra, como estas?

Korra: bien, aunque eso debería preguntarte yo a ti... Como estas? Supe que terminaste con iroh II "le pregunte mientras me sentaba frente a ella"

Asami: vaya sí que corren rápido los rumores aquí

Korra: te sorprendería lo mucho que corren

Asami: jejeje si y a tu preguntas pues ahí voy, si termine con el… después de lo que vi ayer, no lo quiero volver a ver jamás y tampoco quiero hablar de el así que… Quieres ir a tomar algo?

Korra: claro, creo que sé dónde podemos ir.. "le dije enérgicamente mientras me ponía de pie y le tendía una mano para ayudarla a parar a lo que ella sin basilar la tomo…Después de eso, las semanas siguientes me la pasaba con ella, intentando que gustara de mí, salimos de la universidad(graduados) y mi cercanía con asami iba mucho mejor"

CAFÉTERIA MURAKAMI

Fuimos a ese café ya que era el más famoso, asami estaba tomando un capuchino y yo llegue con unos chocolates"

Asami: Oye que haces?

Korra: elije una mano, haber elige una mano?

Asami: mmmm muy bien, elijo la derecha "elegí esa y Korra saco un chocolate y me lo hizo probar mientras ella probaba otro que tenía en su otra mano, y mm estaba rico"- wow esta rico de donde lo sacaste?

Korra: ehm, sii, sabroso no ejeje y no te diré de donde lo saque

Asami: ah sí, con que esa tenemos "me le acerque y le quite un poco de chocolate que tenía en el labio para luego llevármelo a mí labio a lo que korra se puso roja y volteo la cara para que no la viera pero lástima porque si alcance a ver ese pequeño y lindo sonrojo en su cara, luego de eso comimos y me llevo nuevamente a casa, a la mañana siguiente tenía que trabajar, si trabajaba un rato en un restaurante chino ya que aunque era la hija de Hiroshi sato, quería ganarme la vida por mi cuenta no por la de mi padre,, entregue unos pedidos a una mesa"—Avísenme si quieren algo más "al voltear, en una mesa había un paquete me acerque y vi que tenía una foto de Korra, levante la mirada y la vi afuera en la lluvia, por lo que me preocupe pero ella me sonreía de esa forma que solo ella puede hacerlo"

Korra: ábrelo "señalando la caja"

Asami: "le sonreí y abrí el paquete, donde contenía algunas cosas, saque el primer elemento y decía" –Para tu nariz(perfume), el siguiente: para tu cabeza(jabón),y por ultimo saque un disco y tenía la imagen de ella y sus amigos y decía: Para tu corazón "lo lleve a mi pecho y la mire era lo más hermoso que me habían dado, le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, había otra cosa así que saque la nota y decía: "para después", saque el contenido y era un vestido hermoso, me lo coloque por encima y le sonreía al igual que ella a mí, mire para adentro a ver si nadie estaba viendo y lo guarde, ella sonrió ampliamente me saludo y se marchó, me despedí también ya que tenía que volver al trabajo… esa misma noche Salí con ella, íbamos en su camioneta, mire por la ventana y luego la mire a ella, le hice un poco de cosquillas ya que sabía que era sensible a eso y como resultado ella comenzó a reír, luego se colocó un poco seria"-Eso fue un gas? "le pregunte asombrada"

Korra: no "la mire seria"

Asami: ohm, bien, pero sonó como uno "no iba a dejar el tema en paz"

Korra: "mirando al frente" uno pequeño "fue todo lo que dijo korra un poco avergonzada"

Asami: "estaba que me reía, así que espiche un botón y el parabrisas se cerró"

Korra: eso fue una locura "viendo lo que hice", pero muy romántico, Dios estoy tan enamorada de ti, es demasiado…

Asami: "eso fue todo lo que necesitaba para soltar mi risa, fuimos a su casa, si esa fue una noche maravillosa" (ya sabrán lo que paso muajajaj)

"al otro día"

Asami: "estaba sentada frente a la casa de korra y un perrito blanco hermoso se acercó"-No tienes hambre?

Korra: "comiendo una uva" -Hola

Asami: "alce la mirada" –Hola

Korra: que haces?

Asami: mm nada "mientras me levantaba e iba a su casa"

Korra: nada? Y que es eso "señalando el resto de comida que asami le había dado al perrito , a lo que ella me volvió a decir nada"-oohh con que nada

Asami: si nada porque, espera acaso no huele como a quemado?

Korra: ESPIRITUS LA COMIDA "grite y corrí a la cocina, estaba preparando algo rico ya que mis amigos habían venido de visita sin avisar como siempre".. si sigues alimentando a ese animal va a seguir viniendo y soy alérgica "le dije mientras que sacaba la comida del horno"

Asami: la misma alergia que le tienes al cilantro?

Korra: odio el cilantro "le reproche con un pequeño puchero en mi cara"

Asami: exacto, pero no tienes alergia, alguien quiere comer fresas "le digo a mis amigos los cuales estaban en la sala muy divertidos viendo el intercambio entre korra y yo"

Bolin: uuhh yo...yo quiero "a lo que asami le da unas"- gracias

Mako: Compras frutas?... mala señal

Asami: que!

Mako: sabemos lo que significa, apuesto a que no duran un día en la casa porque korra se las come todas

Korra: OYE! "le grita desde la cocina a lo que todos ríen"

Bolin: me cae bien, es toda una cocinera, al menos mucho mejor que korra "a lo que se volvió a escuchar un oye escuche eso, de parte de la nombrada"

Asami: jeje gracias, creo!

Mako: la prefiero a ella, antes que ese tonto palo volador que quería que compráramos, y además hace un excelente jugo, en definitiva nos la quedamos "mientras que probaba su jugo de lichi"

Asami: jaajja gracias, pero espera.. Dijiste palo volador? Te refieres a un planeador? Para que quería korra uno de esos?

Bolin: no lo sabemos, según ella, quería saber volar

Asami: ohh eso tiene sentido creo "vi que korra venia y traía unos platos los cuales coloco al lado de sus amigos"

Korra: saben que lo del planeador era solo una idea, aunque no sería nada malo el saber que se siente volar no creen?..

Mako: claro, solo si quieres terminar en un hospital o peor aún morir en el intento "le recalco mako un poco sarcástico"

Korra: wow gracias por matar las ideas capitán "viendo a asami" - aquí tienes"le coloque el plato en la mesa"

Asami: Gracias "le dije una vez que vi el plato pero tenía escrito algo"-mudas?, creo que lo escribiste mal

Korra: No, es que se movió "la arregle"- ahora si

Asami: Te mudas "me sorprendí, korra me estaba pidiendo mudarme con ella, la mire aun con la sorpresa en mi cara"

Korra: sé que es repentino "comenzó a decir toda nerviosa y poniendo una mano en su nuca"- y es solo una propuesta, si no quieres no importa… ya sabes podemos esperar hasta que… "fue cortada al sentir unos suaves labios encima de los suyos"

Asami: claro que si " le dije aun sonriendo y la volví a besar"

Bolin: te dije, aceptaría "le susurra a su hermano el cual estaba sonriendo por la noticia"…

(PRESENTE, EN EL COMEDOR)

Korra: Así fue como, nos cuadramos prácticamente, luego te viniste a vivir conmigo

Asami: ohh entiendo "asombrada por la historia que le acababa de decir korra" -iré al cuarto, lo siento "se levanta"

Korra: quieres que te acompañe?

Asami: NO!... digo no.. Necesito analizar lo que me dijiste, lo siento

Korra: bien, ve no te preocupes "la vi irse, y no sabía que sucedería después, que pasara con ella, conmigo y con lo nuestro…solo espero, que lo nuestro nunca termine"

 **Ahh que pasara después, asami seguirá con korra o no? Korra luchara por recuperar a asami, espero que les guste jeje , también quiero agradecer a maria sato por sus comentarios y gracias por seguirme, espero te guste este cap…y nos vemos en el siguiente :D**


	6. Capitulo5

Korra: "Después de hablar con asami, fui a la sala del hospital y allí vi que estaban mis amigos con sus esposas"—Hola chicos

Todos: Hola korra

Mako: como sigues?

Korra: estoy mejor gracias, por lo menos ya me dieron el alta, estaba cansada de estar en esa cama de hospital

Izumi: y asami? Como esta?

Korra: "cierto ellos aún no saben lo de asami, es hora de que se los diga" –ella ya despertó "vi que se alegraron por eso"

Opal: Eso es grandioso korra "lo dice feliz" 

Bolin: si, es verdad korra, eso es bueno, tu esposa al fin reacciono

Korra: si, eso es bueno "con cara medio triste"

Mako: sucede algo cierto korra, no te vez tan feliz…que sucede?

Korra: "me siento en una silla al lado de mis amigos"—bueno, si estoy feliz de que asami despertó, pero…

Opal: pero que korra?

Korra: Asami no recuerda nada, no sabe quién soy yo "lo dice con una mirada triste"

A todos les tomó por sorpresa esa noticia, estaban impactados

Opal: pero cómo es posible eso?

Korra: no lo sé, la doctora, dijo que el daño cerebral no es como una fractura o laceración, el cerebro es menos predecible, a veces por como los tejidos presionan sobre el cráneo, puede haber otra lesión.

Bolin: otra lesión?

Korra: si… aunque aún no lo saben, le hicieron otros estudios, pero creo que no hay más daño

Izumi: Bueno, eso es algo bueno ahora no

Korra: si creo que si

Bolin: Aun que debes verlo como una victoria

Korra: Daño cerebral por trauma, debo de verlo como una victoria? ,es enserio bolin, quieres que vea eso como una victoria?

Mako: "le da un zape en la cabeza de Bolin" –Eres un idiota hermano, eso no es ninguna victoria

Bolin: AAY! "sobándose la cabeza"- yo solo decía, no

Kai: bueno en algo tiene razón, ya que si no recuerda quien eres, tampoco recuerda las estupideces que hiciste, puedes empezar de nuevo "lo dice intentando ambientar un poco la situación"

Bolin: si no te recuerda a ti, como recordara que está enamorada de ti "opal me toma de la mano, como diciéndome no digas eso" –Que!, es la verdad

Mako: Francamente, siempre me sorprendió de que te haya elegido

Korra: "mirando a mako mal"- gracias por lo dicho

Opal: La verdad es que perdiste tu encanto "lo dice en broma a lo que todos ríen un poco"

Korra: jejejej "sonriendo",- La verdad ustedes son mi gran apoyo, gracias chicos

Kai: si, lo sabemos "sonriendo"

Korra: "se pone un poco seria"—pero bolin tiene un punto, ya que si de verdad no se acuerda de mí?, que hare

Opal: "se arrodilla al lado de korra y hace que la mire" – Ya se acordara, se acordara de todos, somos su familia y tú, su esposa

Korra: Si!, es cierto, tienes razón, gracias opal siempre sabes que decir

Bolin: mi chica tiene siempre tiene la razón korra, no te rindas, has que se acuerde de ti

Mako: si korra, nosotros de ayudaremos y te apoyaremos en todo "le sonríe"

Korra: "veo que mis amigos me sonríen y eso me da más animo de no rendirme"—Es verdad, gracias chicos, enserio los quiero "le doy una sonrisa sincera y ellos me la devuelven, me levanto y les digo"—Me voy, iré a mi casa a descansar un rato, e iré por ropa limpia, nos vemos luego, si van donde tenzin mándele mi saludes "me despido y me voy, ahora tengo una meta en mi camino y es re enamorar a mi asami y no descansare hasta lograrlo"

CON LOS CHICOS Y CHICAS, EN LA SALA DEL HOSPITAL

Después de que Korra se fue, ellos se quedaron, un rato más

Izumi: Wuau que mal no, asami perder la mente así

Makoo: si, pobre korra, tendrá un camino duro y complicado, para volverla a enamorar "lo dice mientras toma de la mano a izumi"

Opal: es verdad, pero, estamos hablando de Korra, ella es terca y decidida, estoy segura que lo lograra

Mako: es verdad, puede ser a veces un poco torpe, pero es terca

Bolin: si igual a ti jajajaj..AY! "sobándose otra vez la cabeza"- porque fue eso?

Mako: "le había dado un zape",- este es el segundo que te ganas

Izumi: Mako, no le pegues a bolin

Mako: él se lo gano "se cruza de brazos"

Bolin:" le saca la lengua y se sienta al lado de su esposa opal"

Opal: deja de molestarlo Bolin..."Mientras le tomaba de la mano"

Bolin: está bien "resignado"

Izumi: tú también mako, deja de pegarle a tu hermano "mientras lo veía, medio enojada, pero fingiendo el enojo"

mako: Arrg bien, pero no te enojes conmigo "mientras le sonreía , le toma la mano y le da un beso"- si

Izumi: "un poco sonrojada"—Jejjee está bien "sosteniéndole la mano"

Kai: iuckk!, busquen una pieza ustedes dos

Mako y Bolin: CALLATE KAI "lo dicen en coro"

Kai: wow que carácter con razón son hermanos…bien, debemos irnos, hay que informarle a tenzin, que asami ya reacciono "mientras que se levantaba" 

Bolin: solo quieres ir para ver a jinora "su comentario hace que kai se sonroje"

Kai: que!, eso no es verdad, yo solo… ehm… cállate bolin

Mako: bien aunque bo tiene razón sobre kai y jinora, él tiene razón, debemos ir donde tenzin para informarle sobre la pérdida de memoria de asami "también levantándose junto con izumi"

Izumi: le diremos y veremos a ver si sabe algo que nos pueda servir para ayudar a korra con asami y su memoria.

Opal: Eso es verdad, tenzin puede ser que sepa algo, hay que ir con el ya

Todos: si… "y se van al templo de tenzin"

MIENTRAS CON KORRA 

Llegue a mi casa un poco cansada, solo pensaba en asami y lo que iba a pasar con nosotras, no supe a qué hora me quede dormida, me levante, me duche y me cambie, aliste algunas cosas para llevar, y Salí de mi casa…llegue al hospital contenta, ya que estaba decidida a que asami, volviera a recordarme.

Llegue a su cuarto , pero ella no estaba y su cama estaba tendida, me extrañe por eso, así que fui a donde estaba la recepcionista..

Korra: ehmm, disculpe busco a mi esposa Asami Sato "dije señalando la habitación" ayer estaba aquí "la recepcionista busco"

Recepcionista: Si, parece que se la llevaron a un piso VIP

Korra: eso suena costoso

Recepcionista: Ya pagaron, siga por aquí "dijo señalando el pasillo detrás de ella" y tome el elevador hasta el segundo piso, luego doble a la derecha

Korra: bien, gracias "mientras iba por donde me indico la recepcionista, me preguntaba, quien fue el que pago esa habitación, ya que es demasiado cara, corrí, lo más rápido que pude, al estar cerca pude oír a la doctora"

Doctora: Asami, tu memoria de largo plazo está intacta y soy optimista

Korra: "llegue a la puerta de la habitación, pero al entrar no esperaba ver a las personas que estaban ahí, ya que eran nada más y nada menos que…..

AAAHHH quienes serán los que están con asami, en la habitación?, una vez más agradezco a todos ellos que me están dando la oportunidad con este fic, espero les guste y hasta el proximo cap


	7. Capitulo 6

Korra: "llegue a la puerta de la habitación, pero al entrar no esperaba ver a las personas que estaban ahí, ya que eran nada más y nada menos que… sus padres, rayos, la señora sato me agrada, pero el señor sato no mucho que digamos, es más creo que me odia"

Doctora kya: señora wolf, que bueno que haya venido

Korra: hola "vi que el señora sato volteo a verme y me sonrió, pero el señor sato puso mala cara"—Esto es incómodo, soy Korra la esposa de asami "me presente"

Sr sato: tenemos conocimiento de quien eres, además sabes lo desconcertante, que fue enterarme de que mi hija haya estado en cuidados intensivos semanas y que nadie nos avisara

Sra sato: Debiste llamarnos muchacha

Korra: yo… lo siento mucho, no era mi intención

Asami: "extrañada"- no conoces a mis padres?, no lo entiendo porque…porque no se conocen

Sr sato: "se acerca a asami"- tranquila, doctora cual es el próximo paso

Doctora kya: ehh cuanto antes regrese a su vida, a su rutina normal será mejor y en una semana más o menos asami debería ver a un neuropsicologo

Korra: está bien

Sra sato: bien, todo lo que necesite, terapias, especialistas, me asegurare de que lo tenga

Sr sato: iremos a casa, para que pueda cuidarte, arreglaremos tu cuarto y yo me tomare tiempo en el trabajo

Korra: eh no quiero ser irrespetuosa porque se lo agradecemos, pero ya escucharon que la doctora dijo que debe volver a su rutina, su vida conmigo es su rutina habitual

Sr sato: Si, pero es una vida que no recuerda "lo dice serio"

Korra: ya lo recordara "apretando los puños"- la doctora acaba de decirnos

Sr sato: No, lo que dijo es q tal vez asami recuerde

Sra sato: Porque no dejamos que venga a casa y que se recupere con gente que reconoce

Sr sato: Y ama "lo dice más serio"—Ya que solo queremos hacer lo mejor para ella

Korra: eso es interesante porque nunca le preguntaron a ella "un poco seria"

Sr sato: BUENO PERO!…..

Asami: Lo que en verdad necesito es que todos dejen de pelearse! "tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos"

Doctora kya: bueno, esto no hay que decidirlo ahora mismo, creo que todos deben ir a casa a descansar, será lo mejor para todos. Yo los dejo, por favor, no vayan a hacer ningún escándalo en el hospital, con permiso "se retira"

Sra sato: nosotros también, vendremos mañana querida "le da un beso en la frente a asami"

Asami: claro mama, Adiós

Sr sato: Cuídate querida "también le da un beso en la frente a  
asami, se voltea y sale pero al salir, le manda una mala cara a korra"

Sra sato: "le sonríe a su hija y empieza a Salir del cuarto, se detiene al lado de korra"- Avísanos o avísame si algo pasa vale muchacha "le sonríe y se va"

Korra: claro señora "relajo mis puños los cuales no me había dado cuenta que aun los tenia tensos…veo que se va y me vuelvo a mirar a asami"—Hola "le sonrió"—quieres ir a la cafetería?

Asami: Hola, si me gustaría "me levante y fuimos a la cafetería, en donde nos sentamos"—Como es que eres mi esposa y no conoces a mi familia?

Korra: ehm solo conocía a tu mama, pero hace años que no hablas con ellos

Asami: "asombrada" que!, no y porque motivo dejaría de hablarle a mi familia

Korra: bueno, fue unos días después de conocernos

Asami: y nunca hablamos de eso?

Korra: si lo hicimos "lo dice sin mucha importancia"

Asami: y qué, vamos cuéntame?

Korra: bueno… para empezar tu querías mudarte y luego estudiar ingeniería industrial, y tu padre quería que estudiaras leyes, pero tú no querías eso, tu tenía muy en claro lo que tenías que hacer "le explique"-y todo empeoro desde entonces

Asami: Mira bien, yo recuerdo que estudiaba leyes y que estaba comprometida con Iroh II "levante la mirada y vi que korra se puso rígida"— lo siento, es que ya no se nada

Korra: no te preocupes… ya sabrás "tomándole la mano"

Asami: "quita su mano de la de korra"- si ellos no sabían que eras mi esposa, como es que nos casamos?

Korra: "decepcionada al ver que asami quitaba su mano de la de ella"- ahh bueno, es verdad, solo tu madre sabía que te ibas a casar, pero por asuntos del trabajo no pudo asistir

Asami: y mi padre?

Korra: bueno, tú no te hablabas con él, y no nose el motivo, no me lo quisiste decir (aquí Korra está mintiendo ella sí sabe el porqué, ejej mucho más adelante se enteraran).

Asami: ooh bien, entonces como fue nuestra boda?

Korra: bueno, ehmm nuestra boda fue en un museo , "vi que asami arqueo un ceja," – jejejej si sé que es extraño "se pasa una mano nerviosa por la nuca"- pero tú eras muy extrovertida y seria a la vez, aunque muchos decían que era por mí que tú te volviste así y hasta el día de hoy no entiendo el porqué de eso, aunque eso es lo que amo de ti "con una mano en el mentón pensando al levantar la mirada vio que asami la miraba extrañada"- lo siento me desvíe del camino, mira nuestra boda fue así.."korra le empieza a contar como se casaron"

MATRIMONIO DE KORRA Y ASAMI 

Todos estábamos reunidos en un museo, si asami se quiso casar ahí lo cual asombro a todos, estaban mis amigos y sus esposas, bolin era el cura… 

Bolin: y aunque la batalla daño severamente nuestra amada cuidad de la destrucción floreció el amor

Kai: de que rayos habla bolin "pregunta en un susurro"

Mako: ni idea

Bolin: por esta razón queridos amigos y familia, nos reunimos hoy para celebrar el maravilloso y a veces el inexplicable lazo entre la señorita asami y la señorita korra "los chicos estaban con ganas de reírse por la forma en que bolin estaba llevando su papel de cura"- el amor verdadero es una caprichosa criatura muy difícil de encontrar y casi imposible de domar, pero korra y asami han probado que las parejas más disparejas "ahí korra alza una ceja como diciendo es enserio bolin"-pueden terminar juntos "ignorando la mirada de korra"- y ahora los votos, primero tu asami

Asami: prometo ayudarte a amar la vida, a tratarte siempre con ternura y tener la paciencia que el amor requiere , hablar cuando sea necesario y a compartir el silencio cuando no, estar de acuerdo o no con los pasteles…"eso provoco que los chicos se rieran un poco"- y a vivir en la calidez de tu corazón que siempre será mi hogar.

Korra: wuauu ehmm … ahora yo tendré que lucirme, escribiste los votos en un menú?

Asami: si "sonriendo" porque? "vi que korra saco algo dentro de su chaleco, y también era un menú (una carta de pedidos de una cafetería)

Korra: asami prometo amarte apasionadamente en todas las formas ahora y para siempre, prometo nunca olvidar que este es un amor para toda la vida y saber siempre que en lo profundo de mi alma estarás, y no importa que nos pueda separar, siempre nos volveremos a encontrar el uno al otro "asami sonrió y asintió con su cabeza"

Bolin: se toman por esposas, para siempre?

Korra: acepto "le sonrió"

Asami: "sonriendo" sí acepto 

Bolin: por el poder que me concede el estado de Cuidad Republica, yo "volteo a ver y veo que hay dos guardias de seguridad"- seguridad… las declaro esposas, puedes besar a la novia, rápido bésala…"Korra beso a asami,"-bravo y ahora nosotros también podemos hacer lo nuestro y es CORRER!...Vamos corran rápido ajjajaj "salieron corriendo juntos con los guardias detrás de ellos"

Korra: "al salir corriendo del museo junto con asami y mis amigos, nos separamos de ellos, llegue con asami al avatar park, Dios asami ya era mi esposa, la tome en mis brazos y la bese con ternura y amor, era la mujer más feliz del mundo, después de nuestra boda claro está que fuimos a una notaría en cuidad república para valer nuestro matrimonio , las cosas mejoraron mucho más, una noche fui a ver a asami a su taller"- ey! nena que haces

Asami: tengo este auto, y no quiere arrancar, es que esto no puede pasar, yo. No, o por Dios

Korra: "me acerque a ella"- todo estará bien

Asami: espiritus!, voy a tener que llamarlos para decirles que no puedo hacerlo

Korra: ja "me le acerque más y con un pequeño juguete le dije"—Ven conmigo a la cama, vamos sé que quieres venir a la cama

Asami: No…ahora no "korra se rio y luego me beso en el cuello , pero no eran besos sino cosquillas"- noo, jeje no basta por favor korra jejejeje, basta ejjejej

Korra: está bien, está bien, "dejando de hacerle cosquillas"—a mí me parece que no debes rendirte asami, eres una excelente mecánica, y sé que podrás reparar por completo esa chatarra, es lo que siempre sueñas y se que lo lograras "la voltee a ver y vi que me miraba con una sonrisa"—Que!

Asami: tu realmente me amas

Korra: si y mucho ten lo siempre presente

Asami: si jeje lose porque, el auto que debo reparar es el que está a tu izquierda, el que está a tu derecha y estás viendo es el que compraste para mí la semana pasada y que de por casualidad tú lo averiaste " a lo que korra se pone roja" pero tienes razón, sé que soy capaz de repararlo, es solo que estaba un poco frustrada pero con tus palabras, me he animado más Korra y sé que ahora lo voy a lograr

Korra: ooh… ehm… jeje bien "aun avergonzada por lo del auto, asami al ver eso se acercó poco a poco a mi hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron en uno solo, nos empezamos a besar lentamente hasta que el beso paso a otro nivel, esa noche la pasamos juntas(imagínense lo que paso maujaajj)"

EN LA CAFETERIA DEL HOSPITAL

Asami: wuau, así que fue así como uní mi vida contigo?

Korra: si, así es…quédate conmigo! "se me salió eso ultimo"

Asami: yo, lo siento estoy aún un poco confundida "me levanto para irme a mi cuarto"

Kora: "asami se levantó , recogí mi bolso y la seguí"—Asami…cariño creo…creo q lo mejor, por ahora es que vuelvas a tu vida conmigo, ya escuchaste lo que dijo la doctora, es lo mejor para ti

Asami: se lo que dijo la doctora y está bien, pero, no te conozco o no te recuerdo, y quieres que me suba a tu auto y que me vaya contigo a tu casa

Korra: a nuestra casa "la corregí"

Asami: sin ninguna prueba de que estamos enamoradas

Korra: además del matrimonio!

Asami: la gente se casa por muchos motivos

Korra: bien como qué o cómo cuáles?

Asami: como conseguirla residencia

Korra: jejej soy de la tribu del agua, y ahora de nueva york

Asami: tengo un diario?

Korra: "negué con la cabeza"—no, no que yo sepa

Asami: "se encogía de hombros" – ehm yo, dame una prueba de que debo ir contigo y lo haré "me volteo y me voy"

Korra: "agacha la cabeza" - Dios y ahora que hare..."Se sienta en las escaleras a pensar" – como le demuestro que nos amamos y que venga conmigo, esto es frustrante "poniendo sus manos en la cabeza y pensando"… ESO ES LO TENGO "se levanta y se va"

 **Aaahhh que hara korra, encontrara la manera para que asami se vaya con ella o se ira con sus padres, nuevamente gracias a maria sato, tus comentarios me animan mucho, espero te guste el cap y nos vemos en el próximo**


	8. Capitulo 7

Bolin: cómo crees que le esté yendo a korra?

Mako: no lo sabemos bo, espero que bien

Opal: Es raro llego a su casa súper afanada y buscaba algo, que era?

Jinora: buscaba al parecer su teléfono celular, el mismo que invento asami, pero para que lo buscaría?

Opal: tal vez lo necesite para comprobarle algo a asami

Bolin: tal vez tenga razón opal, ya vez, asami no recuerda nada, ni siquiera la recuerda a ella

Jinora: pobre korra, tan bien que iba su vida y se viene todo abajo por un estúpido accidente, al menos ya saben quién fue el culpable?

Tenzin: Korra sabrá manejarlo "dice llegando a la sala, ya que todos estaban reunidos en el templo luego de ir a ver a korra"—y el culpable del accidente al parecer era un señor llamado noatak

Mako: tenzin tiene razón, korra puede ser que no sea tan lista, pero si es terca y perseverante ya sabrá cómo manejar esta situación

Kuvira: espero tengan razón chicos "dice la mejor amiga de korra, que los había ido a visitar"-Porque por lo que me contaron, una persona que pierde sus recuerdos es muy difícil de que los recupere

Kai: es cierto, no sé cómo hará korra para que asami la vuelva a recordar

Tenzin: korra, pasara de ahora en adelante por muchas dificultades, y es nuestra obligación ayudarla en todo, especialmente en darle ánimos y no dejarla sola en esta situación

Bolin: es verdad, hay que apoyar a korra en todo

Opal: si, no dejaremos a nuestra amiga sola

Kuvira: yo también les ayudare, korra es mi mejor amiga después de todo y la quiero mucho

Jinora: gracias por tu ayuda kuvira

Bolin: entonces que no se diga más, apoyaremos a korra en todo "lo dice colocando su mano en el medio"—Quien está conmigo!

Mako: yo lo estoy bo "propongo mi mano encima de la de mi hermano menor"

Kai: yo también "también pone su mano"

Jinora: yo los sigo muchachos "pone su mano encima de la de kai"

Izumi: estoy de acuerdo "une su mano también"

Kuvira y opal: nosotras tambien "unen sus manos"

Todos: por korra! "alzan las manos"

Tenzin: "les sonríe y piensa- Korra, espero que seas fuerte para enfrentar esta situación que se te viene encima"

AL SIGUIENTE DIA

Asami: "salgo de la habitación ya vestida, mis padres me esperaban ya que hoy salía del hospital"-bien es lo único que encontró

Sra sato: si te queda bien cariño, ya nos vamos a casa, todo está listo

Kya: "llegando al cuarto de asami"-Asami, me entere de que finalmente te vas

Asami: ooh… si eso me dijeron que ya podía irme

Kya: si, ya firme tu salida…pero recuerda, no puedes conducir hasta que yo te deje hacerlo, más allá de eso nos vemos dentro de una semanas, está bien "le entrego mi tarjeta"

Sr sato: gracias doctora por todo

Kya: no es nada, y mucha suerte "se retira"

Sra sato: bien listo, vamos

Korra: "llegue rápido al hospital, tenía que llegar antes de que asami se fuera con sus padres, corrí por los pasillos hasta que al fin llegue a su cuarto, ella ya estaba lista y a punto de salir, así que entre rápidamente"-Esperen un momento "lo digo mientras saco mi celular"—Tengo un correo de voz, es de antes del accidente "miro a asami"—Dijiste que querías pruebas, aquí tengo una

Asami: Bien…si, escuchémoslo "asiento con la cabeza"

Korra: "pongo el mensaje para que ella lo escuche"—MENSAJE: Hola cariño, ja, lo siento todavía estoy en el estudio, te extraño mucho y el carro ya empieza a prosperar como nuestro amor, que vas a hacer más tarde?, necesito tiempo con korra si sabes de lo que hablo, si bueno, llámame si puedes, Te amo. Fin del mensaje "baje el teléfono y solo esperaba que ella me diera la oportunidad, respire y le dije"—Bueno, no sé, supongo que volverlo a escuchar, no comprueba absolutamente nada

Asami: No, no, es... Es lindo parezco estar….feliz "le sonrió"

Korra: "mire y vi que su padre estaba en desacuerdo mientras que su madre solo esperaba sin decir nada, me le acerque a asami"—Muy bien mira, piénsalo bien, dejaste todo, rompiste tu compromiso y te mudaste de casa, son elecciones que hiciste por tu propia cuenta, aun cuando me conocías, pienso que te lo debes a ti misma, respetar esas decisiones al menos por ahora "la mire directamente a los ojos"

Sr sato: Es un error asami "lo dice serio"

Korra: Prometo que voy a cuidarla, por favor ven conmigo, ven a casa conmigo, ya lo resolveremos juntas

Asami: "comencé a pensarlo, era una decisión difícil, pero sabía qué hacer y tome la decisión"—Creo que puedo intentarlo, ver si me ayuda a recuperar mi memoria y "volteo a ver a mis padres"—siempre puedo volver a casa si cambio de opinión… Me case con ella, por algo debe ser

Sr sato: "negando con la cabeza"—es mucha responsabilidad

Korra: pero voy a tomarla "lo digo mirando a asami y ella me miraba a mi"

Sra sato: bien, si es así, lo concedemos, pero eso si cuídala mucho muchacha

Sr sato: esto es un error, asami querida está segura de querer ir con esta mujer "señalando a korra"

Asami: si papa, debo intentarlo por lo menos, te prometo que cualquier cosa les aviso "les sonrió y mi madre se acerca"

Sra sato: Ten cuidado y suerte hija "le da un beso en la frente y mira a korra"—cuídala si

Asami: lo tendré mama, no te preocupes

Korra: la cuidare con mi vida señora sato, no se preocupe

Sra sato: "le sonríe y se vuelve a su esposo"- vámonos hiroshi, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí

Sr sato: "se acerca a asami"—cuídate querida y cualquier cosa llámanos he iremos a recogerte "le da un beso en la mejilla y se van , no sin antes mandarle una mala mirada a korra"

Korra: "volteo a ver a asami, después de que sus padres se fueron",- Estas lista, para irnos?

Asami: claro, vamos "korra toma mi maleta y salimos del hospital, me lleva hasta donde está su auto y subimos en él, mientras íbamos por la carretera me mire en el espejo a ver si tenía alguna cicatriz del accidente"—Jaa… parezco una loca

Korra: "la miro y le sonrió"—Estas hermosa

Asami: "un pequeño sonrojo se asoma en mis mejillas por el comentario " – gracias…y en donde vivimos?

Korra: en el lado norte

Asami: quien es el presidente?

Korra: dices del país? "la miro un poco y luego al frente"

Asami: si "le respondo mirándola"

Korra: Raiko "le respondo y la veo desconcertada"

Asami: el que era antes el senador?

Korra: exacto… si, tú le votaste

Asami: "un poco extrañada"—lo hice? "me quede pensando en eso hasta que llegamos a casa, pude ver que era una gran casa, ella se bajó y me abrió la puerta a mí para que me bajara, caminamos hasta llegar a la puerta"

Korra: ehmm, bienvenida a casa "le dije mientras abría la puerta, mas no esperábamos la sorpresa que había dentro"—Después de ti

Asami: "al entrar pude ver que era grande aun que estaba oscuro un poco, más cuando se encendieron las luces no esperaba eso, ya que escuche un"—SORPRESA "y si hay estaban muchas personas, quede sorprendida, y más cuando una chica me abrazo"

Opal: "al ver a asami, no resistí y fui a abrazarla"—Me alegra verte, estuvimos siempre en el hospital, pero no queríamos molestarte

Korra: si… ellos iban todos los días "mientras dejaba las maletas"

Jinora: te extrañamos, en especial korra

Asami: ehm… supongo que somos amigas "le digo mirando a ambas"

Opal: sí, soy Opal, la esposa de bolin, el hermano menor de mako, es el que está allá "dice señalando a Bolin quien le saluda con la mano", - el que está al lado de él es mako su hermano junto con su esposa Izumi, la que está junto a izumi es Kuvira la mejor amiga de korra y el chico es kai el novio de jinora "le presento a todos, pero veo a asami un poco incomoda"

Asami: aahh si… ehm discúlpenme un momento "me alejo de ahí"

Korra: "acerca a opal" – creo que es mejor que la fiesta termine

Opal: claro "le digo y hacemos que todo se vayan"

Korra: Ehm …gracias a todos por venir, "miro a mis amigos"—Lamento que todo termine temprano

Mako: no te preocupes korra, lo entendemos

Bloin: así es kor , no pasa nada

Opal: es mejor irnos y dejarlas que descansen

Jinora: cuídense y cuídala korra "la abraza"

Kora: claro, lo hare, Adiós "me despido de mis amigos y entro a la casa, busco a asami y veo que está en nuestro cuarto, mirando las cosas de ella, me acerco y me siento"—Estas bien?

Asami: "estaba en el cuarto observando las cosas, cuando llega korra y me pregunta que si estoy bien"—Tu qué crees?

Korra: ya se…es demasiado

Asami: No, demasiado habría sido regresar a casa, a una casa extraña, con una mujer que no conozco, eso habría sido demasiado. Pero volver a casa con esto, más una casa llena de gente hablándome y abrazándome, llorado en mi cara y diciéndome más cosas que no recuerdo, eso no es demasiado eso es una porquería! "le grita"

Korra: tienes razón, según se… solo iban a ser unas pocas personas…

Asami: Puedes irte por favor "la interrumpo"

Korra: "bajo la cabeza un momento y la vuelvo a mirar" – ehm Asami, lo siento

Asami: Dime realmente no vas a dejarme sola!

Korra: levanto las manos en rendición"—Lo siento

Asami: discúlpame "lo digo sin mirarla"

Korra: claro.. "me levanto y la dejo sola"

Asami: "puedo ver que korra me deja sola y no aguanto más, empiezo a llorar"—Lo siento "lo digo cuando ella ya no está, me levanto y me acuesto en la cama aun llorando, y pensando en cómo voy a vivir con ella sin poder recordarla"

Korra: "al salir de la habitación me dirijo a otro cuarto, entre me cambie y me acosté" –Dios como hare para que mi mujer me recuerde, lo siento asami, lo siento "mientras le salían lágrimas de impotencia"

 **Ahhh no culpen a sami por tratar a korrita así, entienda la por su condición :(, jeje que pasara ahora con ellas dos?, podrán vivir juntas?...gracias por aquellos que siguen mi historia y quiero comentarles que voy a hacer otra la cual se llama ¡PERO QUE ES ESTE ENREDO! y todo gracias y por culpa del alcohol?, esa es de humor y romance y como ya saben la pareja principal es korrasami aunque habrán otras, espero les guste y nos vemos en el siguiente cap :D**


	9. Capitulo8

Asami: "me levante, un poco más temprano de lo habitual, al parecer korra aún no se había levantado, así que fui y me duche, al salir me coloque una toalla y me acerque al espejo mire al frente y vi una foto de mi espalda y, tenía un tatuaje? No lo podía creer me recogí un poco el cabello y me mire y si efectivamente tenía un tatuaje"- O por Dios, mi padre va a matarme—"di la vuelta y me empecé a cambiar"

Korra: "pude ver que ya era de día así que me levante y me estire un poco, Salí de la habitación y fui al baño, al entrar vi que asami estaba y la salude"—Buenos días

Asami: "me estaba cambiando cuando korra me saludo, la voltee a ver para saludarla"-Buenos días, aahh! "Y cuál fue la sorpresa? Pues korra estaba en pantaletas y nada más, NADA MAS!, rápida mente me tape los ojos"—oohh

Korra: Que? "dije tapándome"

Asami: no tocaste

Korra: ooh!, es que es una costumbre, lo siento…vamos ya me has visto así antes (pobre sami, korra la va a matar antes de tiempo saliendo así siempre*_*)

Asami: "estaba asombrada, pero lo último que dijo me hizo reír un poco"—jejeje no es gracioso, mmm debes golpear antes de entrar "aun no la veía ya que sentía que mi rostro estaba rojo"

Korra: Lo siento—"le volví a decir mientras entraba a la ducha, pero con una sonrisa en mi rostro"

Asami: "luego de que korra entro al baño me cambie y regrese a la habitación, me peine y fui a la cocina y vaya ella ya estaba ahí leyendo el periódico, así que entre y le sonreí"

Korra: "estaba leyendo o intentando leer el periódico cuando vi que asami entro, vaya se veía linda"—Luces bien

Asami: deberás? "me mire y luego a ella"—es la única prenda con la que me siento cómoda "llevaba puesto el buzo de korra"

Korra: es mía en realidad –"le respondí mientras tomaba un poco de jugo"

Asami: "la voltee a ver, no sabía que decirle"—ooh… ehm

Korra: "la vi preocupada así que la tranquilice"—está bien, todo lo mío es tuyo asami—"la mire, mientras ella miraba todos los cajones de la cocina"

Asami: "estaba mirando los cajones de la cocina, cuando sentí su mirada así que la mire y le dije"—Que?

Korra: "me quede mirando a asami un buen rato, Dios tenia tantos deseos de besarla y abrazarla, estaba así hasta que escuche su voz, al parecer me había descubierto viéndola"- que?

Asami: me miras como si fuera un animal en un zoológico

Korra: "la deje de mirar"—ehm si lose y lo siento, es solo que estoy tratando de entender todo supongo

Asami: "me serví un poco de jugo y me senté en la mesa" –Okey, guau siempre haces esto? "en la mesa había una gran comida y todo se veía rico"

Korra: es mi disculpa por lo de anoche, hice algo muy estúpido, no estaba pensando

Asami: "deje mi jugo en la mesa"—No por favor yo… ehm no quiero que te preocupes por mí, tu sigue con tu rutina diaria "le dije y luego me entro una curiosidad"—ehm trabajas?, tienes empleo?

Korra: jejej si, bueno si es que no me despidieron

Asami: y en que trabajas?

Korra: ehm bueno, soy músico, tengo un estudio de grabación junto con mis amigos

Asami: "estaba asombrada"- ohh genial, así que eres músico

Korra: si, tenemos una banda

Asami: y como se llama la banda?

Korra: se llama los hurones de fuego…bolin eligió el nombre

Asami: suena bien "le sonreí"—y ehm cuál es mi rutina diaria?

Korra: mm bueno, te levantas y haces café

Asami: muy bien "me iba a levantar a hacer café cuando korra me dijo que no"

Korra: no, no, no… "me levante antes de que ella lo hiciera"—ya lo hice, hice café esta mañana "tome la cafetera y le serví un poco, cuando vi que comía carne"- no no no, esa es para mí, ehm tu no comes carne

Asami: "estaba asombrada, yo no comía carne?, comí la que tenía en la boca y deje el resto de carne en el plato"

Korra: "asami dejo la carne así que le serví café"—ehm luego tu revisas el correo y pagas las cuentas "deje la cafetera en su lugar y la mire"—pero supongo no recuerdas ninguna contraseña o número de cuenta cierto? "asami negó con la cabeza"—de acuerdo así que lo hare yo…mmm y luego vas al estudio, "la miro"—puedo llevarte para mostrarte, lo que estás haciendo

Asami: "miro a korra y niego"—ehm… sabes que no tenemos que hacer todo ahora, es decir tu ve a trabajar y después hablamos sobre mi vida si

Korra: es… estas segura?

Asami: si, si estoy bien, gracias

Korra: bueno está bien, aquí están tus llaves, tu teléfono, si me necesitas, mi numero está ahí

Asami: Okey

Korra: Okey "me acerco a darle un abrazo pero me arrepiento así que solo le palmeo un poco la espalda"

Asami: "vi que me iba a dar un abrazo, pero se arrepintió y solo me dio un leve golpecito en la espalda"—ten un buen día

Korra: gracias "se va"

EN EL ESTUDIO DE GRABACIÓN

Korra: "Salí de la casa y me dirigí al estudio, al entrar vi que estaban mis amigos kuvira y mi jefe el señor Iknik Blackstone Varrick , aunque nosotros le decíamos solo varrick—Buenos días

Bolin: korra!, viniste

Kai: "corrió y abraso a korra—hola korra, que alegría que hayas venido

Korra: "abrace a kai" -hola kai, y si Bo pude venir

Mako: y asami?

Korra: se quedó en casa, dijo que yo viniera aquí, que ella se quedaba allá

Opal: ella sabe que eres músico?

Korra: mmm algo, se lo dije hoy

Opal: y como lo tomo o que te dijo

Korra: nada…se quedó mirándome, pero no me dijo nada

Kuvira: eso quiere decir que aún no recuerda, ni siquiera que eres famosa en la música junto a tus amigos?

Korra: no "negando con la cabeza"

Varrick: "me acerco a korra y le pongo una mano en su hombro"—No te desanimes muchacha, ya recordara

Korra: "le sonrió a varrick, puede ser un loco pero él tiene razón por lo que afirmo con la cabeza" – gracias varrick, yo ehm puedo salir más temprano hoy? Es que no puedo dejarla sola mucho tiempo

Varrick: claro que puedes!.. y bien listos para grabar el nuevo disco?

Todos: SIII

Varrick: bien, hoy grabaremos la letra y luego haremos el video, alístense y zhu li haz lo tuyo!, tú también kuvira

"los chicos se alistaron y empezaron a grabar"

CANCION: It's Over When It's Over

(a medida que cantan hay pensamientos de Korra)

watch?v=kQMsIrTsOtE

I've got my life laid out in front of me like roads drawn on a map.

I've had so many times where I slipped off the beaten path.

I took the time to see the picture and for what it's worth.

I'd walk a thousand miles without my shoes to make it work.

Korra: "mientras tocaba…cada letra de esta canción me recordaba por lo que estaba pasando"

I swore to God that I'm never coming back.

Kept my faith when I was clapped.

Staring at the wall through a crack in the floor.

And these metal doors–they've got me trapped.

I gotta remind myself that my mind is strong so I won't lose my head.

I've got my demons that I fight with every little thought and every breath.

Korra: "no me rendiré tan fácil, no por nuestro amor, no me importa que deba hacer, ni con cuantos demonios debo pelear por ti sami"

I wear my heart up on my sleeve so my soul's exposed.

And I carry this disease, the plead of the holy ghost.

"God, can you hear me?" God is missing.

Take it back, take it back, my friend,

All the things that you said about the end.

This is it, this is me telling you it ain't over 'til it's over.

Give it up, give it up, my friend.

The score is settled even if you won't admit.

Set it down, final hour without a doubt, it's over when it's over.

You've got your life laid out in front of you like a car crash.

Unconscious at the wheel cause you were driving too fast.

But if you took the time to check up in your rear-view mirror,

You'd see the things you're driving from are your biggest fears.

You gotta get back up from the wreckage above and walk right through the fire.

No matter what happens, the fact is that the flames keep getting higher.

You gotta keep it going, keep tiptoeing through the fire and the flames and the pain of knowing.

That the world is dark, gotta keep on going, gotta give that spark, gotta keep on glowing.

Korra: "demonios, acaso varrick hizo esta canción para mí y asami o qué?, hasta habla de la estrellada de un coche, maldito el que nos golpeó, pero lo hare me levantare de estos escombros y recuperare a mi mujer y mi vida"

I wear my heart up on my sleeve so my soul's exposed.

And I carry this disease, the plead of the holy ghost.

God, can you hear me? God is missing.

Take it back, take it back, my friend,

All the things that you said about the end.

This is it, this is me telling you it ain't over 'til it's over.

Give it up, give it up, my friend.

The score is settled even if you won't admit.

Set it down, final hour without a doubt, it's over when it's over.

So please, please, just let me make my peace.

I refuse to let your words be the death of me.

Please, please, just let me live my life.

Stop living in my shadow and just make it right.

It's over, it's over, make it right.

Take it back, take it back, my friend,

All the things that you said about the end.

This is it, this is me telling you it ain't over 'til it's over.

Give it up, give it up, my friend.

The score is settled even if you won't admit.

Sun is up, final hour without a doubt, it's over when it's over.

It's over, it's over (it's over)

This is it, this is me telling you it ain't over 'til it's over.

Korra: "al terminar la canción, sentí un poco de tristeza, solo espero tener suficiente valor para luchar por esto que se me avecina"

Varrick: GENIAL!...muy bien hecho chicos, la canción quedo genial!

Bolin: auu es verdad, somos geniales

Korra: yo… ehm me tengo que ir

Varrick: de acuerdo muchacha, pero nos veremos pronto de acuerdo

Korra: claro varrick, no te preocupes, chao chicos

Mako: suerte korra, para lo que necesite estaremos ahí

Jinora: si al igual que mi padre

Bolin: oye korra, vamos a ir donde tenzin, quieres venir más tarde junto con asami

Korra: suena bien bo, pero debo ir a ver como esta asami, si algo los alcanzo haya luego si… "tomo mis cosas"

Bolin: de acuerdo, si algo te estaremos esperando

Korra: claro bo , nos veremos ahora "Se va"

Todos: claro

Jinora: pobre korra, se ve que esta situación la tiene triste y desesperada

Mako: que esperabas, después de que asami perdiera la memoria y no la recuerde debe ser frustrante

Kuvira: espero que todo se solucione pronto

Asami: "después de que korra salió, decidí comer un poco, arregle la cocina y fui a ver la casa, era súper grande y muy linda, en una de esas vi un estante así que decidí ver que había ahí, al abrir vi que habían libros y otras cosas, en ello unas películas o más bien videos, lo tome y decía"-Mmmm aquí dice más pruebas" lo tome y la puse a reproducir y cuál fue mi sorpresa era el video de nuestro matrimonio, me impresiono mucho así que decidí escucharlo"-

VIDEO: Prometo ayudarte a amar la vida, a tratarte siempre con ternura y tener la paciencia que el amor requiere, a hablar cuando sea necesario y a callarme cuando no, a estar de acuerdo o no sobre los pasteles "en ese momento me reí me dio risa que yo dijera eso , también vi que korra sonrió en ese momento en el video"- y a vivir en la calidez de tu corazón que siempre será mi hogar "me impresione, luego vi que korra hablo"—Korra: escribiste los votos en un menú?.. prometo amarte apasionadamente en todas las formas ahora y para siempre, prometo nunca olvidar que este es un amor para toda la vida y saber que siempre en lo profundo de mi alma no importa que nos pueda separar siempre nos volveremos a encontrar el uno al otro" en ese momento quede impactada las palabras de korra fueron dichas con tanta seguridad y cariño que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que vi en el video, así que lo quite y respire un poco, habían más videos pero no quise mirar más, así que los guarde y decidí salir a caminar, hasta que llegue a una cafeteria por lo que entre"—Hola "salude"

Zuko: Hola asami

Asamo: me… me conoce? "me impresione que me conociera y más que supiera quien era"

Zuko: por supuesto que sí, eres la esposa de korra

Asami: oohh si, un gusto señor uhm?..

Zuko: Zuko, señorita asami(si zuko sabe lo que le paso a asami)

Asami: mucho gusto zuko… ehm me puede dar unos rollos calientes

Zuko: no vas a pedir lo de siempre?

Asami: "asombrada"—Lo de siempre? , ohm lo de siempre sería perfecto si, gracias

Zuko: en un momento te lo traigo

Asami: "vi que zuko entraba y alistaba lo que siempre pedía, así que me senté y espere luego de un momento me trajo el plato"

Zuko: aquí esta, pastel de fresa

Asami: pastel de fresa?, ehm gracias" es raro a mi casi no me gustaba las cosas dulces, pero aun así decidí comerla y cuál fue mi sorpresa, que era súper rica"- mmm esto está bueno "al terminar de comer iba a pagar pero zuko no dejo"

Zuko: No, no señorita asami, esta vez va por cortesía de la casa

Asami: ohm ehm gracias señor zuko y hasta luego

Zuko: hasta luego asami, saludes a su esposa

Asami: le diré sus saludos" me despedí y Salí, pero lo malo fue que no sabía por dónde iba y menos que korra estaba del otro lado de la calle, así que empecé a mirar a todas direcciones hasta el punto de saber que definitivamente me perdí"

CON Korra

Korra: "después de salir del estudio fui directo a casa, pero por el camino me baje y compre un ramo de flores sin saber que asami estaba del otro lado de la calle, después de comprarlas llegue a casa, entre y me quite el bolso y la llama"-Asami? "Vi que dejo su celular en la mesa y Salí a ver si estaba en el estudio pero no estaba"

CON Asami

Asami: "al ver que estaba completamente perdida lo único que se me ocurrió fue llamar a alguien así que entre a una tienda"

Tendero: puedo ayudarla señorita?

Asami: puedo usar su teléfono?

Tendero: claro, está ahí en el fondo

Asami: gracias "tome el teléfono y marque el número"

CON Korra

Korra: al ver que asami no estaba en el estudio, decidí buscarla en la calle, pero Dios la cuidad es grande donde estará, en ese momento sonó mi celular y conteste"—Hola?.. aahh hola Bo, si lose pero creo que no puedo debo encontrar a asami, no.. no, llegue y no estaba, así que la estoy buscando, dile a tenzin que lo siento que luego iré a verlo si, okey de acuerdo adiós, saludes "cuelgo"-Maldición pensé que era asami, mmm donde estas, ESPIRITUS! "grite con frustración"

CON Asami

Asami: "después de llamar a mi mama me senté en una banca a esperarla, hasta que llego en su carro"-Lo siento mama, no sabía a quién más llamar

yasuko: no te preocupes, sube cariño ooh mi niña "la abrazo"- Estas bien?

Asami: si lo estoy mama, gracias

yasuko: bien querida, "arranco el auto"

Asami y a donde vamos, mama?

yasuko: iremos de compras querida

Asami: genial" y así fue, casi todo el día fui de compras con mama, hasta que en la tarde le dije que era suficiente y ella me dejo en casa de Korra"—Gracias por traerme mama

yasuko: no es nada hija, la pase bien de compras contigo, como en los viejos tiempos

Asami: si es verdad jejeje …bueno adiós mama

yasuko: asami cariño espera

Asami: sí que pasa mama "la voltee a ver"

yasuko: ven a cenar a casa esta noche con nosotros

Asami: seria genial, pero ehm no sé cómo llegar y además que pasa con korra?

yasuko: tráela contigo querida , ella sabe dónde vivimos tu padre y yo, las estaremos esperando

Asami:"vi que mama puso esa cara de quiero que vayas por favor, asi que accedí"- ehm de acuerdo mama, iremos esta noche, hasta la noche " me despedí y entre"

POVNORMAL

Korra: "regrese a casa, no encontré asami y estaba preocupada, ya casi era de noche sino aparece en unos minutos me volveré loca, pero en ese momento escuche que abrían la puerta y por ella entraba asami, mi corazón se relajó y volvió a latir"—Hola

Asami:"al entrar vi que korra estaba sentado en la sala y me saludo"-Hola

Korra: "me levante y me acerque a ella"—En dónde estabas? Estaba empezando a preocuparme, creí que había pasado algo, o que te había pasado algo

Asami:"deje mis bolsas de compras en la mesa y la mire"- Lo siento me perdí, físicamente y mentalmente supongo "lo dije mientras iba a la nevera y sacaba algo"

Korra: pues deberías haber llamado?

Asami: si, ehm, olvide el teléfono y no se tu número de memoria "me serví un poco de jugo"- así que llame a mi mama y pasamos todo el día juntas, no es genial, nos invitó a cenar esta noche

Korra: "asombrada" uuhh… cenar si bueno "baje un poco la mirada"

Asami: "vi un poco de asombro en ella y luego algo mas no sé qué era, era como incertidumbre o algo así"-Ehm no tienes que ir si no quieres

Korra: ehm… bueno, no puedes conducir y si pudieras no conoces el camino, así que tengo que ir, pero no importa "mire hacia otro lado"

Asami: "la vi nerviosa y un poco triste e incómoda, así que trate de animarlo"-Sabes tal vez, mañana me despierte y lo recuerde todo, pero por ahora, ellos son lo único seguro que tengo

Korra: "escuche lo que dijo y asentí con la cabeza"- Está bien, iremos

Asami: bien

Korra: okey "me empecé a ir"

Asami: "ella se empezó a ir"- vas a cambiarte?

Korra: mm …si claro, iré a cambiarme, nos iremos en media hora, para que también tengas tiempo de cambiarte si

Asami: claro, gracias korra

Korra: de nada "le sonríe y se retira"

Asami: "Kora se retiró, yo termine mi jugo y fui a cambiarme, pasada la media hora Salí y vi que ella estaba lista, se ve linda así vestida, traía una camisa blanca, un chaleco corto azul ,pantalón dril del mismo color que el chaleco y zapatos negros, era sencillo pero a hacía lucir bien, me abrió la puerta del carro y nos fuimos, en el camino compre unas flores iba a pagarlas ,pero korra las pago por mi"- con estas flores, no pretendo disculparme por no hablarles, pero ahora que tengo daño cerebral quizás puedan pasarlo por alto

(la imagen que tengo de perfil es como iban korra y asami)

Korra: "cuando estuve lista espere a asami, al bajar quede impresionada estaba hermosa, vestía una blusa blanca, su chaleco negro con rojo largo, un pantalón dril negro y sus botas… le abrí la puerta del auto y nos fuimos, en el camino compro unas flores, iba a pagarlas pero no la deje, yo misma las pague, luego escuche lo que dijo así que opine"- Tienes razón, debí haber comprado un, no me olvides "le dije mirándola"

Asami: que graciosa, "mire hacia la ventana"-En verdad lo fue…"ya casi llegábamos"-Bueno ya conociste a mis padres, y aun que mi papa te pida que lo llames hiroshi , prefiere que lo llamen señor sato "llegamos y nos bajamos, pero yo le seguí dando indicaciones a korra"—y el nombre de mi madre es "pero fui interrumpida por korra y lo volteé a ver "

Korra: Yasuko, …escucha asami se mucho de tu familia

Asami: ooh… claro si "empecé a caminar otra vez"

Korra:"la empecé a seguir"-Estamos casadas sabes jejejjej

Asami:"no respondi ante lo que me dijo, ya que ni yo misma sabía que decirle…al llegar timbramos y nos abrieron la puerta pero cuál fue mi sorpresa de quien nos abrió era mi mejor amiga katara, emocionada la abrace"-Katara, amiga que alegría verte aquí, desde hace cuando estás?

Katara: jejeje hola asami "la abraza" -eso mismo digo yo, y vivo aquí desde hace un año

Asami: enserio genial, …ouhm katara ella es korra… korra ella es katara mi mejor amiga

Korra: lose asami, la conozco, hola katara "le doy la mano y un beso en la mejilla como saludo"

Katara: Hola korra, es bueno verte de nuevo

Korra: lo mismo digo yo "le sonrió"

Katara: bueno pero pasen, asami tus papas están en la cocina

Asami: gracias iré a saludarlos, ya vuelvo

Katara: claro ve "veo irse a asami y volteo a ver a Korra"-Lamento mucho lo que paso korra

Korra: no te preocupes, las cosas pasan por algo

Katara: si es verdad, pero lo de asami es fuerte, como estas?

Korra: pues no estoy bien ni mal,y tu

Katara: yo estoy bien korra gracias, me alegro que estés llevando las cosas con calma, pero escucha no te des por vencida de acuerdo, nunca "le pone una mano en el hombro"

Korra: claro eso lose "poniendo mi mano encima de la de ella y le sonrio …vi que asami volvía, por lo que katara baja su mano de mi hombro, asami nos dijo que fuéramos al comedor así que la seguimos"

Asami: "luego de saludar a mis padres, regrese donde estaba katara y korra para decirles q podíamos entrar, pero cuando me acerque vi que katara tenía su mano en el hombro de korra y ambas estaban sonriendo, algo dentro de mí se movió no sé qué fue pero me incomodo… katara al verme bajo su mano"—ya podemos pasar al comedor"—les dije y entre de nuevo pero, no las espere ya que aún tenía esa sensación de incomodidad dentro de mi"

Katara:" al llegar al comedor nos sentamos, korra de un lado mientras asami y yo en otro, le sonrió a mi amiga y le muestro mi dedo anular en donde hay un anillo"

Asami: "suspiro y tomo su mano" oh por Espiritus estas comprometida?

Katara: "asentí" jejej si

Asami: wow es grandioso, dime quien es eh, dime? Deben hacer una grandiosa pareja

Katara: bueno su nombre es…

el siguiente cap saldrá alguien genial que igual todos queremos y alguien a quien en este fic odiaran y es enemigo de korra ejjeje, espero les guste , maria sato, mm hasta ahora las cosas entre ellas van mas o menos pero se dificultaran mas adelante…espero te guste la cancion, buscala asi (Falling In Reverse : It's Over When It's Over (Sub. Español) )y nos veremos en el próximo cap :D


	10. capitulo 9

Katara: bueno su nombre es Aang

Asami: wuau deben hacer una pareja muy bonita

Xx: umm gracias...asami "dice cierta persona llegando al comedor junto con el padre de asami"

Katara: "mirando a asami" -Asami él es Aang mi prometido, Aang ella es asami mi mejor amiga…la que hace mucho que no nos vemos

Asami: Hola Aang es un gusto conocerte

Aang: el gusto es mío señorita asami—haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Asami: solo Asami por favor, serás parte de la familia después de todo, je, lo raro es que todos parecen más viejos

Katara: enserio?

Asami: si, especialmente tu- "brome y katara me da un pequeño golpe en el brazo"

Yakuso: guala "llegando con una bandeja" - Esto es para celebrar que asami está en casa, hice su plato favorito pollo en panizado y filete

Asami: ohh "con cara de asombro y también vi que korra se asombró ya que ella dijo que no comía carne así que le guiñe el ojo y le susurre"—espera

Yakuso: siéntense por favor

Korra: "me siento al igual que toda la familia de asami"

Sr sato: Antes de empezar creo que esta velada merece un brindis "se pone de pie"-bien, quiero brindar por mi familia- "mientras tomaba la copa",- soy muy afortunado de tener a tres hermosas mujeres en mi familia y cuando estamos juntos la fortuna se multiplica "miro a asami" –Asami bienvenida a casa…por la familia "levanta la copa"

Todos: Por la familia "levantando la copa"

Hiroshi: bien korra, y tu familia?, los vez seguido?

Korra: ehm… si… los veo a veces

Hiroshi: así que…supe que vienes del polo sur, no es así

Korra: eh sí señor, mi nacionalidad es de haya

Hiroshi: interesante, y tus padres que me dices de ellos

Korra: Bueno mi padre es el jefe de la tribu del agua del sur "tomando un poco de agua"

Hiroshi: y tu madre, no la has mencionado, acaso no vive con tu padre, o es que los dejo por otro? (tratando de hacerla sentir mal)

Korra: ouhm…bueno mi madre es entrenadora de artes marciales "poniendo una sonrisa pequeña pero la borro enseguida y se notó algo triste"- pero en estos momentos está algo mal de salud, pero ella es una mujer luchadora y fuerte, sé que se recuperara pronto

Asami: "me impresione por lo que korra dijo de su madre pero también le sonrió después de lo último que dijo, papa me alcanzo pan para que repartiera así que lo hice"

Yakuso: y dinos korra, a que te dedicas?, según hasta donde se eras músico, aunque también eras muy bueno en las artes marciales y en un juego que le decían pro-control "pregunta para cambiar un poco el tema"

Korra: así es señora sato, soy muy buena en eso, pero en realidad soy músico junto con mis amigos, y tenemos un estudio de grabación en el centro

Hiroshi: porque decidiste ser músico y no una jugadora?

Korra: Bueno, me gusta mucho todo eso, a veces doy clase a niños o personas que lo necesiten, pero en realidad fue asami la que me convenció a ser músico

Asami: "asombrada miro a todos y luego a korra" – lo hice?

Korra: "le sonrió" – si lo hiciste

Aang: y son muy buenos, he escuchado su música y me parece genial, tanto como tocan y como cuando cantan, como hacen para sacar tan buena música?

Korra: bueno en realidad, la música que nosotros tocamos tiene vida, calidez y alma además a veces la reflejamos con la vida de las personas o con nosotros mismos

Katara: wuau…eso es genial, y si tiene razón su música es buena, he escuchado una que otra

Korra: jejeje…ehm gracias "dice nerviosa y con una mano en su nuca"

POV Korra

Después todos comimos y Aang invito a salir a las chicas, y me dijo que fuera con ellos, así que acepte, mas no pensé en encontrarme con una desagradable sorpresa, en esa salida"

POV NORMAL

Katara: parece que van a venir todos

Korra: quizás esto sea demasiado para asami

Asami: "volteo a ver a korra"—oohh… no estoy bien aquí créeme, no te preocupes korra "al voltear vi a Ginger sentada en una mesa, la salude pero ella bajo la mirada lo que me causó asombro"-Esa no es Ginger?

Katara: que "volteo y veo a Ginger por lo que hago que asami camine más rápido" –ah sí, ehm…hace tiempo que no hablamos ni salimos con ella

Asami: "iba a preguntar por qué pero llegamos a la mesa y hay estaban las chicas entre ellas azula"—ahh… Holaaa, como están,

Azula: hola "la abrazo"

Ty lee: Asamiii, me da gusto verte "la abraza efusivamente"

Asami: a mí igual, has cambiado un poco hee jejej

Aang: "miro a korra" – bueno…suerte amiga, iré con mi chica, si algo estaré ahí "se va"

Korra: de acuerdo gracias "veo alejarse a Aang por lo que me quede ahí parada y miro a asam, la vi tan contenta con sus amigas" (aquí azula y ty lee era amigas de asami de infancia mientras que jinora y opal era de escuela)

Asami: "estaba tan contenta de ver nuevamente a mis amigas que por un momento me olvide de korra, por lo que volteo para buscarla y al verla me le acerco" -Lo siento korra, olvide que estabas aquí por un momento

Korra: no te preocupes por eso, lo importante es que estés feliz

Asami: "le sonrio por lo que me dijo, y porque no está enojada por haberla olvidado? Olvide eso y aun con mi sonrisa la tomo de la mano y la jalo para que venga conmigo"—ven quiero que conozcas a alguien mira ella es azula, azula ella es Korra

Azula: Hola korra, es bueno volverte a ver

Korra: eso digo yo Azula, es bueno saludarte de nuevo

Asami: "desconcertada" -se conocen?

Azula: claro, desde la universidad, verdad korra "le guiña el ojo"

Korra: "pasando una de sus manos por su nuca con nerviosismo"—ehm claro Azula

Asami: "aun desconcertada miro entre korra y Azula pero espíritus nuevamente tengo esa sensación como de incomodidad al ver como azula le giñaba el ojo a korra y en especial al ver como korra se ponía nerviosa por eso o son imaginaciones mías?, pero antes de poder protestar escuche la voz de alguien a quien recuerdo perfectamente bien"

Xx: y yo?... nadie me presenta "dice alguien detrás de asami"

Asami: "volteo impresionada al conocer esa voz y era Iroh II"—Hola

Iroh II: Hola "sonriéndole"

Asami: " estaba impresionada al ver a Iroh II seguía casi igual a como lo recuerdo o de lo que recuerdo de el claro está, aun mi memoria falla un poco, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que me olvide de todo mi alrededor hasta que escuche a alguien aclararse la garganta por lo que reaccione"—oh lo siento el es..

POV Korra

"Esto no podía estar pasando, el aquí genial y lo malo es que asami se le queda viendo como si nada, esto es el colmo, no podía soportar más el ver como asami MI asami lo miraba por lo que aclare mi garganta así llamando la atención de ella"

POV NORMAL

Korra: Iroh II "dije su nombre con una rabia contenida a lo que asami no se dio cuenta"

Iroh II: "sin ponerle cuidado a korra y mirando a asami"—tanto tiempo

Asami: sii… no lo parece, no has cambiado mucho

Korra: "me estaban ignorando?, maldito iroh II"—No sé si ya lo sabes pero soy Korra, y soy su ¡esposa!

Iroh II: si ya lose "mirando retadoramente a korra"—aahm …buscare algo de beber, quieren algo?

Azula: no gracias, ya tengo y ty lee también tiene

Asami: ehm claro, yo quiero un vodka de lichi

Korra: enserio? "le pregunta asombrada ya que ella sabe que asami no es de las que toman mucho"

Iroh II: si, de acuerdo "mira a Korra y va por las bebidas"

Korra: "mira irse a iroh II, y ve que asami se sienta cerca de sus amigas"

Katara: lo siento korra… no sabía que él iba a estar aquí

Korra: no te preocupes katara, no fue tu culpa ni nada por el estilo

Asami: katara ven, siéntate con nosotras "sonriéndole"

Katara: "ve a korra"—porque no vienes con nosotras

Korra: ahora voy…mientras ve tú, tienes muchas cosas de que hablar con asami

Katara: de acuerdo, no te metas en problemas "le advierte"

Korra: no lo haré" se va hasta donde esta iroh II"—que haces aquí?

Iroh II: ehm… pedir unas bebidas tal vez

Korra: no estoy bromeando y mucho menos estoy para bromas iroh, que pretendes

Iroh II: yo no pretendo nada korra

Korra: no claro …solo estas aquí por coincidencia no "le dice sarcásticamente"

Iroh II: si… se podría decir que si "le responde irónicamente"

Korra: no juegues conmigo iroh, y aléjate de asami, ya bastante daño le hiciste hace tiempo

Iroh II: tú misma lo dijiste hace tiempo… lo que paso ya quedo en el pasado, además ella no recuerda nada o si "lo dice y le sonríe a korra sínicamente"

Korra: pues no lo permitiré, no dejare que la vuelvas a lastimar como esa vez, te lo advierto no te le acerques "lo mira amenazadoramente y apretando sus puños"

Iroh II: nunca recibo ordenes de ti, y estaré cerca de ella cuanto se me dé la gana "toma las bebidas y se iba a ir, pero korra se le pone en el camino" – no querrás pelear aquí hay mucha gente y más encima esta asami, no quieres darle una mala impresión tuya o sí?

Korra: grr…eres un maldito, ya te lo dije iroh, aléjate de asami por las buenas

Iroh II: si si lo tendré en cuenta "pasa por un lado de korra, pero se detiene un poco y le dice"—ya veremos quien mantiene alejado a quien—" y va a donde esta asami y las demás"—muy bien aquí esta las bebidas

Asami: gracias iroh, hace un momento estabas hablando con korra, está todo bien?

Iroh II: si todo está perfectamente, solo cruzamos unas palabras

Azula: "mira mal a iroh y se levanta"—ahora vuelvo iré a hablar con korra "se va"

Asami: Azula espera, creo que debería ir a ver a korra

Iroh II: para que, déjalos, ellos ahora vendrán, nosotros tenemos mucho de qué hablar

Asami: ehh claro "veo a Azula y a korra hablando, pero sentí algo raro no sé qué era, pero no le tome mucha importancia por lo que centre mi atención en Iroh II" – y que quieres saber

POV Azula Y Korra

Azula: "llegando hasta donde se había sentado korra" – Oye, Estas bien?

Korra: si lo estoy "le responde sin levantar la mirada"

Azula: si claro ya te creí…vamos dime que sucedió korra, te veo un poco alterada

Korra: siempre que se trate de iroh II me altero, ya que el es un..

Azula: wuau calmada… dime que sucedió

Korra: le advertí que no se le acercara a asami, y me dijo que yo no lo mandaba y que se le iba a acercar cuanto se le diera la gana, y ahora que ella no recuerda nada de lo que paso, menos dejara de acercarse a ella, ggrrr me provoca ir y matarlo ahí mismo

Azula: korra cálmate, no te dejes amargar, iroh II es un idiota, y no creo que asami vuelva a caer en una jugada de él, además ni ty lee y yo no dejaremos que la lastime nuevamente, además creo que opal y jinora tampoco lo permitirían o si y en cuanto a lo de la memoria de asami, solo dale tiempo y paciencia

Korra: lose azula, es solo que a veces es frustrante, tan solo míralos, se hablan como si nada "señalando donde asami y iroh II, estaban hablando lo más animadamente posible"—es como si no estuviera "tomando una copa de whisky"

Azula: oye tranquila, y no tomes mucho, recuerda que tú no eres muy buena con el alcohol

Korra: eso lose, pero en este momento es lo único que necesito "dijo antes de beber otra copa"

y así pasaron toda la noche, asami hablando con iroh II y azul consolando y claro está que también controlando a korra y su manera de beber…asami se quedó con sus padres esa noche, ya que ellos se lo propusieron, aparte de que katara le pidió que se quedaran para hablar un poco, por lo que korra regreso a casa sola y un poco ebria

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Kuvira: "fui a visitar a korra temprano en su casa, pero al entrar vi que no estaba más escuche un ruido cerca de su garaje por lo que me acerque y si efectivamente ahí estaba ella "—Hola korra, como amaneciste?

Korra:"arreglando unas cajas"—Hola, más o menos amanecí

Kuvira: wuau estas bien? … te noto un poco rara "la mira bien"-acaso estuviste bebiendo?

Korra: no…no estoy bien Kuv, anoche fue la peor noche de mi vida creo …y si, bebí un poco "dice a lo que kuvira alza una ceja y se cruza de brazos"—bien bebí más de lo que recuerdo contenta

Kuvira: "respira hondo y mira a korra"- muy bien cuéntame todo, claro si quieres contarme, aunque te vendría bien desahogarte un poco

Korra: anoche Salí con asami, fuimos primero a una cena con sus padres…

Kuvira: y aun sigues viva?... no te hizo nada ese maniático de hiroshi "le interrumpe"

Korra: si ya lose, es raro pero aun así salí bien de ello aunque no exageres tanto y ahora no interrumpas "le responde, a lo que kuvira laza las manos "- en donde iba a si, su amiga Katara junto con su novio nos invitaron a salir, pero cuando llegamos a ese lugar apareció nada más y nada menos que Iroh II

Kuvira: oohh …eso si es malo, que así el ahí de todos modos "le pregunta mientras le ayudaba a guardar algunas cosas en la caja"

Korra: no lose… tal vez fastidiarme la noche, y eso no es todo, asami en ese momento era una persona distinta en el bar, bebiendo tragos y comportándose como una niña o…

Kuvira: como una esposa modelo?

Korra: si, prácticamente, y hasta coqueteaba con Iroh II frente a mi

Kuvira: enserio…con iroh II? "asombrada por lo que escuchaba"

Korra: no no no.. en su mente, él es el actual iroh II… es su novio

Kuvira: no lo puedo creer, y el tan sínico argg, no le basto con lo que le hizo hace tiempo

Korra: al parecer no "terminado de arreglar las cosas" – ven necesito salir y sentarme un poco, para despejarme ya que aún tengo un poco de resaca "sale y se sientan en una grada cerca de la casa"

Kuvira: "se sienta cerca de korra" – y que la enciende?

Korra: a asami?

Valen: no a su madre…si a asami "le dice seria y a la vez bromeando"

Korra: como en la cama?

Kuvira: ooh por raava korra "rodando los ojos"

Korra: qué?... Es privado no sé, es algo que debe quedar entre nosotras

Kuvira: ey!, no te juzgare "le pone una mano en su hombro y la mira"—solo quiero ayudarte

Korra: "ve a kuvira y después al piso"—las cosquillas

Kuvira: enserio?

Korra: "mira a kuvira"—bueno dijiste que no juzgarías

Kvira: No…no lo hago es solo que jejej hagan lo que gusten no crees

Korra: eso no es así, la ayuda a relajarse cuando está molesta "le explica"

Kuvira: de acuerdo… entonces inténtalo

Korra: "dudando"—tú crees que debería?

Kvira: si… que puedes perder

Korra: "miro a kuvira y veo confianza, lo cual me anima a intentarlo"—bien lo hare, gracias kuv

Kuvira: oye… para que están los amigos "mientras le daba un leve golpe en el hombro"

POV Asami

"voy en el metro, ya que aún tengo prohibido manejar, e iba a visitar a iroh II en su trabajo, ya que según me dijo trabajaba en una oficina como administrador o jefe de una empresa famosa, al llegar subir por el elevador y Salí al piso de el"

Asami: buenos días, sabe dónde queda la oficina de Iroh II "le pregunta a la recepcionista"

Recepcionista: si claro, es la habitación 345, por este pasillo

Asami: gracias" voy hasta la oficina y lo vi hablando por el celular"

Iroh II: "hablando por el celular"—porque hace años que trato con esa gente yo sé que "voltea y ve a asami"—aahm… surgió algo importante, debo colgar luego te llamo de acuerdo "cuelga"

Asami: "lo saludo con la mano al ver que se acerca"-hola

Iroh II: Hola "sonriéndole"- ven siéntate "mientras él se sienta en su escritorio"

Asami: "al sentarse mira a iroh II fijamente "- dime recuerdas, esa vez cerca del parque, cuando dijiste que siempre me apoyarías sin importar que

Iroh II: en el parque donde está la fuente?

Asami: si ahí…así que puedes decirme que paso con nosotros?

Iroh II: "extrañado"—acaso tu esposa no te lo ha dicho?

Asami: no todo

Iroh II: que te ha dicho acaso ella

Asami: solo sé que un día tropecé con ella y que estaba llorando, luego al siguiente día yo termine contigo por alguna razón la cual no sé… así que me dirás?

Iroh II: "pensando: así que no le dijiste toda la verdad korra, muy mal de ti jejeje"-bueno nosotros terminamos por una bobada prácticamente, o mejor dicho tú me terminaste por una bobada

Asami: entonces si fui yo quien te termino…pero porque?, debe a ver una razón para ello

Iroh II: tu…mmmm asami… tu cambiaste, ya no eras tan divertida, además peleamos porque, yo tenía que ir a un viaje, nos agarramos y van te fuiste, y al otro día me terminaste sin decirme mucho "lo dice mientras se levanta de su escritorio y se para al frente de asami"

Asami: así que fue por eso, vaya sí que fue una bobada jejeje, lo siento dejare que vuelvas a trabajar "lo dice mientras se levantaba y le daba un abrazo a iroh II"—gracias- "dice mientras se separan, pero sus rostros quedaron cerca se miraron y sin más iroh II la beso "…

 **AAAhhh no me maten por dejarlos asi,.. espero que les guste este cap y gracias a mari sato por sus comentarios, nos veremos pronto :D**


	11. Capitulo 10

Asami: así que fue por eso, vaya sí que fue una bobada jejeje, lo siento dejare que vuelvas a trabajar "lo dice mientras se levantaba y le daba un abrazo a iroh II"—gracias- "dice mientras se separan, pero sus rostros quedaron cerca se miraron y sin más iroh II la beso"

Iroh II: "se separa y le sonríe a asami"

Asami: "se separa de iroh II después del beso" - lo siento yo…eso no debió suceder

Iroh II: bueno no esperaba eso

Asami: la costumbre supongo, ni siquiera sabía si debía venir o no, hasta que llegue aquí, me parece tan ridículo que me haya olvidado de todo, y que me haya alejado de todos durante 5 años… esto no se siente correcto, lo siento iroh II, estoy casada y aun que no recuerdo todo de korra, ella es una gran mujer y debo respetarla, solo hasta que recuerde todo

Iroh II: lo entiendo, pero sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo si las cosas no funcionan con ella

Asami: "asiente con la cabeza"—bueno adiós, y gracias por todo "se va"

Irh II: si adiós, jejeje sé que vas a volver conmigo asami, eso lose "con una sonrisa sínica"

EN EL METRO CON Asami

Asami: "esto es raro, cuando bese a iroh II no…no sentí nada, pero porque, si antes cuando él me besaba era como perder el alma, pero ahora no… tendrá que ver esto a lo que me dijo, de que cambie o será korra, juum tengo que recordar, o intentar recordar cómo era mi vida"

Llega a la estación al bajar toma un taxi y llega a la casa de korra…pero al entrar ve que ella no estaba

Asami: qué raro korra no está… bueno eso me da tiempo de mirar y ver si puedo encontrar algo "empieza a buscar, en la casa"

Korra: "luego de hablar con kuvira decidí ir donde tenzin"—Holaa? hay alguien en casa?

Ikki: KORRA! Qué bueno que viniste "sale corriendo y la abraza"

Korra: "abrazando a ikki"—a mí también me da gusto verte ikki, mira que grande estas

Bolín: vaya hasta que te dejas ver eh?

Korra: también me alegra verte bolín

Bolín: "le sonríe a korra y le pasa un brazo por el hombro"—vamos todos están en la sala—"la llevan hasta allá y si efectivamente, estaban los chicos junto con las chicas"

Jinora: KORRA! "se lanza y la abraza súper fuerte"—que bueno que viniste

Kai: *cof cof* "fingiendo toser"- me vas a poner celoso jin, si la sigues abrazando así

Jinora: upss "se separa de korra"—no seas celoso, sabes que korra es como una prima hermana para mi

Korra: jeje también me da gusto verte jinora "le sonríe y ve a kai"—y tu… ella tiene razón jamás vería a jinora como algo más que una hermana

Mako: que te trae por aquí korra "mientras le daba la mano como saludo"

Korra: bueno necesitaba despejar un poco la mente

Izumi: sucede algo?...no te vez muy bien "mientras se ponía al lado de mako"

Korra: acaso soy tan fácil de leer? "suspira" – y si…a decir verdad si sucedió algo

Jinora: pasó algo con asami?... ella está bien?

Korra: Qué?... no…quiero decir si… asami está bien no se preocupen, es otro asunto

Mako: cuál es ese asunto korra… vamos dinos… no nos tengas con dudas

Korra: bueno verán " korra les cuenta lo mismo que le contó a kuvira , lo que sucedió con Iroh II y todo"—y eso fue lo que paso

Todos: "impresionados"

Opal: tiene que ser una broma!... iroh II de nuevo

Mako: que hace ese idiota por aquí?

Korra: yo que voy a saber

Jinora: como se atreve a hablarle a asami así como así después de lo que le hizo hace tiempo

Kai: en definitiva Iroh II no tiene vergüenza…. pudo ser nuestro amigo y todo, pero con lo que le hizo a asami jamás se lo perdone "cruzado de brazos"

Korra: eso lose…pero lo que más me molesta es que asami lo trato como si nada y a mi prácticamente me ignoraba… te juro que no lo golpee ahi de una buena vez, fue porque no quería problemas y también porque azula me ayudo a calmarme

Jinora: eso fue bueno… es mejor que no te metas en problemas con Iroh, korra

Bolín: jinora tiene razón… además asami lo hizo es porque de iroh II se acuerdo un poco… solo por eso

Opal: si es verdad… ya que si recordara lo que paso en la secundaria ni siquiera lo miraría

Korra: creo que tienen razón, pero aun así no saben cómo me hervía la sangre de tan solo verlo cerca de mi asami

Mako: te comprendemos, créenos

Tenzin: korra "llegando"

Korra: Maestro tenzin "se levanta y lo abraza"

Tenzin: que te trae por aquí korra? –le pregunta luego de abrazarla"

Korra: vine a saludar un rato y ehm… necesitaba hablar contigo… si no hay problema claro esta

Tenzin: "ve a korra y le sonríe"—ven conmigo… debemos hablar

Korra: claro…ya vuelvo chicos "sigue a tenzin"

Bolín: ve no te preocupes

Mako: aquí te esperaremos "ven que se va korra"

Kai: espero no ver a Iroh II porque yo si lo golpeo

Opal: creo que no eres el único que lo haría…y aun me sorprende que ty lee ni azula lo hayan masacrado

Jinora: tal vez no lo hicieron por asami y porque estaban en un lugar público como dijo korra

Opal: tienes razón "suspirando"—creo que las cosas se pueden complicar

Tenzin: Siéntate "lo dice mientras le sirve una taza de té"—ten "le entrega la taza"

Korra: "se sienta al frente de tenzin y recibe la taza"—gracias

Tenzin: dime que pasa… y no trates de mentirme… sé que algo te preocupa

Korra: yo… si es verdad tenzin… estoy preocupada

Tenzin: es sobre la señorita sato?

Korra: si…en parte…es solo que… bueno ella aun no recuerda nada de nosotras y eso me tiene frustrada… aparte de que su ex novio volvió a aparecer en su vida

Tenzin: te refieres al señor Iroh II? "impresionado también"

Korra: así es… el mismo…tenzin a veces pienso que yo nunca debí ser la esposa de asami "le dice un poco triste"

Tenzin: korra… alguna vez te he contado la historia mía con pema?

Korra: eehm… no…porque?

Tenzin: bien, escucha…cuando niño conocí a una mujer grandiosa, sabes de quien hablo? "korra niega con la cabeza"—hablo de lin

Korra: un momento…lin?...lin beifong?, la tía de opal?

Tenzin: si esa misma lin "a lo que korra quedo casi con la boca en el piso de la impresión"…bueno como te iba diciendo, conocí primero a lin, entablamos una amistad que luego se volvió en una relación, pero no todas las cosas eran buenas, teníamos peleas y conflictos…un tiempo después apareció pema…era una mujer tranquila, amable y encantadora lo cual me fue enamorando de ella pero sin saber cómo… y con lin nos fuimos distanciando poco a poco…hasta que un día pema llego sin miedo y me confeso su amor…al principio debo decir que me impresiono

Korra: pero… tenzin…pema si te correspondía…y por lo que veo tú también a ella

Tenzin: si…pero no lo supe si no unos años después o más bien hasta que ella me abrió los ojos a la realidad…en ese momento yo sabía que mi destino era estar con ella y no con lin…por lo que con mucho dolor y miedo le termine a lin

Korra: "decir que korra estaba impresionada era poco"—impresionante. Es un milagro que la estimada jefa de policía no haya metido a pema a la cárcel "decía mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla como pensando"

Tenzin: en realidad, si lo intento…pero como dije no fue culpa de pema…ya que las cosas entre lin y yo estaba cogiendo un rumbo diferente y…yo porque te sigo diciendo esto "volviendo a la realidad y ve que korra con una cara de picara le sonreía burlonamente"—lo que trato de decirte, es que aun que las cosas estén complicadas y hayan obstáculos en tu camino jamás debes dejarte caer ni rendirte, sigue adelante como toda una wolf , y lucha por tu esposa, y veras que al final del camino, todo te sonreirá

Korra: "sonriéndole a tenzin" – gracias tenzin "lo abraza"..- tus palabras me han dado más ánimo… tienes razón no me rendiré, luchare por asami…así como lo hice cuando joven

Tenzin: "pone una mano en el hombro de korra"—sé que lo harás korra… ahora ve con tus amigos… y fue bueno verte nuevamente "le sonríe cálidamente"

Korra: lo mismo digo tenzin, nos veremos después y gracias "sale y entra a la sala donde están los muchachos viendo la television"—nos vemos chicos, ya es un poco tarde y debo regresar

Ikki:" con carita triste"—ya te vas

Korra: si lo siento ikki… te prometo que luego vendré a verte y jugaremos un rato si "sonriéndole"

Ikki: "le sonríe y la abraza"—es una promesa

Korra: claro "corresponde al abrazo"

Mako: fue bueno verte… nos veremos en el estudio

Opal: suerte con asami y cuídate "la abraza"

Bolín: te esperaremos en el estudio "la abraza, alzándola un poco del suelo"

Kai: espero que ya estés preparando la siguiente canción eh..

Korra: ahh si …jejeje …ya la estoy preparando

Jinora: oh si… ya quiero escuchar su nuevo disco… y cuídate korra, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros "le da un abrazo rápido"

Korra: si lose y gracias a todos…salúdame a meelo y a rohan… bien adiós "se va" "en el camino pensando: tenzin tiene razón… la aparición de iroh II no impedirá que asami y yo seamos felices de nuevo… solo espero que todo esto acabe por el lado del bien"

Asami: "Mientras que korra no estaba, empecé a buscar por la casa a ver si podía recordar algo, al abrir una estantería vi que habían libros, películas, y algunos videos, al sacarlos vi que eran de música y uno que otra grabación, así que los tome y los puse en el DVD, había un video o más bien una grabación así que decidió tomarlo raro y lo puso a reproducir..

(VIDEO)

Al iniciar el video vemos a Korra sentada en la mesa escribiendo y su guitarra al lado

Korra: Asami, que es lo que haces?

Asami: nada, solo te grabo

Korra: sabes que si haces eso no podre concentrarme y tengo que terminar esta letra de la canción porque o sino varrick me mata

Asami: lose – "le sonríe a korra"

Korra: lo estás haciendo a propósito?

Asami: no… claro que no… solo que me encanta cuando te "concentras"

Korra: enserio? ¿y porque?

Asami: porque cuando te concentras demasiado haces un pequeño puchero con tu labio y te vez linda cuando haces eso, por eso lo quise grabar—Le contesta mientras coloca la cámara en su estantería pero aun grabando

Korra: "sonrojada"—lo dices enserio o es por molestarme? –"mientras se levantaba y se acerca a ella

Asami: te lo digo enserio-Mientras le sonreía

Korra: "se para enfrente de ella y ve que asami pone una cara triste"—Te sucede algo?

Asami: "se había puesto triste, al pensar en algo"- ¿Eh? Perdón que dijiste korra?

Korra: te pregunte que si te sucedía algo?

Asami: No… no me sucede nada korra – "baja la mirada"

Korra: Asami...—Dice su nombre mientras le pone un dedo debajo de la barbilla de ella y hace que levante la mirada para que la vea"—Eres mala mintiendo a veces sabes… sé que algo te pasa, dime que es… confía en mi

Asami: no es nada korra… no te preocupes, es solo algo que pensé y ya… pero no te preocupes… todo está bien

Korra: no lo creo…vamos dime porque te pusiste triste tan de repente?

Asami: es solo que "medio se le humedecen los ojos"—tu no me harías lo que él me hizo verdad korra?—"lo dice mientras vuelve a bajar la mirada"

Korra: Asami mírame "la toma de los hombros y ve que asami ahora la está mirando"—escúchame y escúchame muy bien… yo nunca te haría eso… jamás… no soy igual que él…yo te amo y siempre te voy a amar, te protegeré ante todo y nunca me apartare de tu lado, porque tú eres la persona más importante que tengo en el mundo—"le dice y la abraza"..—Te amo con toda mi alma , mi princesa, y nunca me compares con el idiota de Iroh II porque no soy igual que él..

Asami: "la abraza súper fuerte, mientras asiente"—lose tú no eres igual que Iroh II.. Gracias korra, y yo también te amo con todo mi corazón—"se separa de korra y la besa, luego del beso asami se percata que la cámara estaba encendida"—Upss creo que deje la cámara encendida ejjeje

Korra: "le sonríe"—no importa… así con este video recordaras que te amo y que soy diferente a él, y creo que ya tengo completa la letra de la canción "se vuelve a sentar en la mesa donde escribe unas cuantas cosas, a lo que termina se levanta nuevamente y toma a asami por la cintura"—que tal si tú y yo terminamos ese beso en la recama?

Asami: tienes razón—"ve que korra volvió a la mesa a escribir así que se acerca a la cámara, la toma y estaba a punto de apagarla cuando sientes unos fuertes y firmes brazos tomarla de la cintura y a korra susurrarle en el oído "que tal si tú y yo terminamos ese beso en la recama?" a lo que sonríe y le besa la mejilla cariñosamente-guía el camino amor "se apaga la cámara" FIN DEL VIDEO

Asami estaba sorprendida por esa grabación, se notaba lo feliz que era en ese tiempo con korra y pudo ver cuánto la amaba ella… pero porque no podía recordar, eso la frustraba mucho…aparte que habrá querido decir con que ella no era igual a iroh II?... debajo de esa grabación había un video era una canción, que eran de ¿los chicos? Si eran ellos, me acorde que Aang dijo que ellos cantaban genial así que lo puse a reproducir"

(CANCION) **Once Again (feat. Kim Na Young)**

 **Mad Clown (sub español)**

watch?v=QEN9svWJY9g

Dasi neoreul bol su isseulkka

Dasi seuchyeo jinaga beorin

Unmyeong ape seo isseo

Kkaeji moshal kkumieosseulkka uri

Meoreojineun neoege

Jeonhaji moshaesseo

Hanbeondo

Neol saranghae

Nae gipeun maeumsok

Don't let me cry

Neon daheumyeon eopseojil kkum

Noganaeryeo beoril nun

Nega geuriwojil ttaemyeon

Nan neoga dwae isseossgo

Japji anhasseo neol

Dasi ol jul algo

Geuriwohada bomyeon

Eonjenganeun dasi bol jul algo

Yeolbyeong gatdeon gamjeongui sijak, kkeut

Geu sijak, kkeute seo isseo

Bisangdeungcheoreom eodumsok honja

Udukeoni bul kyeoisseo

Amuri saenggakhaedo dabeun neonde

Gaseume teullin dabeul jeokne

Mireonaedo namaisseo

Eoneusae kkumsoge waisseo

(I don't wanna lose you

Be without you anymore)

Saenggakhaedo moreugesseo

Neo eopsi saneun beop

(I don't wanna lose you

Be without you anymore)

Dasi neoreul bol su isseulkka dasi

Seuchyeo jinaga beorin unmyeong

Ape seo isseo

Kkaeji moshal kkumieosseulkka uri

Meoreojineun neoege jeonhaji moshaesseo.

Hanbeondo

Neol saranghae

Nae gipeun maeumsok

Don't let me cry

Ttak haru doragal su issdamyeon

Geu nallo na sal su issdamyeon

Neol apeuge han malgwa

Haengdong doedollil su issdamyeon

Neol deol oeropge hago

Deo kkwak aneul su issdamyeon

Michige huhoeseureoun

Geu haru dasi naege jueojindamyeon

Dasineun naegeseo ne son

Jeoldaero nohji anheulge

Naega neon yeppeugeman pimyeon dwae

Neol wihaeseo gasiga doelge. Naega

Bireomeogeul wae mollasseulkka geuttae

Neol jabassdamyeon dallasseulkka

Nan eochapi neonde

Neol tteonabwassja gyeolguk

Eochapi neonde

(I don't wanna lose you

Be without you anymore)

Saenggakhaedo moreugesseo

Neo eopsi saneun beop

(I don't wanna lose you

Be without you anymore)

Dasi neoreul bol su isseulkka dasi

Seuchyeo jinaga beorin

Unmyeong ape seo isseo

Kkaeji moshal kkumieosseulkka uri

Meoreojineun neoege jeonhaji moshaesseo.

Naui maeumeul

Ajikdo ulgo issjanha

(Don't let me cry)

Yeogiseo gidarijanha

Gaseumi jichidorok

Don't say goodbye

Nae gyeote dorawa

Eonjerado chajawa

April: "pensando: vaya la canción es buena, Aang tenía razón y korra tiene una voz hermosa… ellos cantan y tocan súper bien, pero que habrá querido decir korra con que ellos a veces cantan fijándose en la persona?".. Luego de eso asami decidió mirar otras cosas así que guardo los videos los cuales seguiría viendo después y saco unas fotos , tanto familiares como no familiares y las comenzó a ordenar según lo que ella recordaba, estaba arriba de la mesa ordenándolas cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entraba korra"—HEY-"saludo"

Korra: "entrando"—Hola

Asami: como fue tu día?—"le pregunta mientras sigue con las fotos"

Korra: uuhh jeje estuvo bien—"se quita el bolso y lo pone en una silla"—Me alegra estar aquí contigo "le dice mientras le da un beso en la mejilla…korra se percata de lo que hizo ya que por un momento se le olvido que asami no la recordaba"

Asami: uuhm "incomoda por el beso"—Lamento el desorden que hay aquí

Korra: no hay problemas… que es?...un collage?

Asami:"extrañada"—Hago collages?—pregunta mientras la voltea a ver

Korra: no …no que yo recuerde

Asami: oohh.. No.. es que me inspiro tanto verlos a todos anoche…

Korra: he hiciste un collage

Asami: algunos recuerdos volvieron y pensé en hacer una línea del tiempo de toda mi vida

Korra: si muy bien… es una muy buena idea—lo dice mientras da la vuelta y se ubica hacia el otro lado de la mesa cerca de asami

Asami: si… estuve hurgando entre tus cosas… espero que no te moleste

Korra: je… está bien…lo que es mío es tuyo… hasta tengo un certificado que lo demuestra

Asami: si… lo encontré…está entre los años perdidos, mira empecé por aquí y encontré fotos familiares mías de cuando era pequeña y cosas así, fue fácil ponerlas en orden cronológico porque de eso me acuerdo

Korra: eso es bueno- "la mira"—cierto?

Asami: si… supongo… pero estuve tratando de rastrear el último recuerdo que tuve antes del golpe—Dice mientras se bajaba de la mesa

Korra: y que paso?—le pregunta mientras se acerca a donde asami estaba parada

Asami: creo que estaba en Narook's, preguntando si tenía pastas de alga marina el plato especial, pero no recuerdo la respuesta—Le dije y vi que korra volvió a dar la vuelta y se apoyó en la mesa cerca de mí – Eso es todo, es el último recuerdo antes de despertarme en el hospital

Korrra: oh no .. Como sabremos si tenían pastas de algas marina –Le dice mientras la mira dramáticamente

Asami: ajeeejjeje "me rio un poco por lo que dijo korra, pero luego me apoyo en la mesa poniéndome una mano en la frente"—ohh …esto no está sucediendo

Korra: está bien "mientras le ponía una mano en la espalda"

Asami: no lo puedo creer "agacha la cabeza"

Korra: okey…"le aparta el cabello del cuello".—no.. no …no por favor no hagas eso "le masajea los hombros"—Vamos "le hace cosquillas , pero lo malo es que asami reacciono mal ya que se apartó de ella"

Asami: que.. Que haces? "apartándose de korra"

Korra: lo siento—Lo dice mientras se alejaba un poco de ella

Asami: lo siento…eso era algo que hacíamos?

Korra: ehmm…si, algo así—Le responde mientras se dirige hacia una puerta

Asami: yo… lo siento, no…

Korra: no "la interrumpe" ..- no … no tienes nada que decir, te entiendo ya volverá… tenemos que seguir haciendo lo que estamos haciendo…todo volverá a su lugar—Dice mientras sale a la sala, pero en vez de irse Korra se apoya en la puerta y aprieta los puños llena de impotencia y con lágrimas en los ojos… escucha que asami dijo si… luego niega con la cabeza y se aleja del lugar

Asami: sí.. "Ve salir a korra y por alguna extraña razón se sintió triste y culpable al haber reaccionado de esa manera… luego regreso a la mesa para ver si podía recordar más, hasta que se cansó y fue a dormir, pudo ver que korra ya estaba dormida…por lo que fue a su cuarto se cambió y se durmió"

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Asami: "me levante y Salí de mi habitación, vi que korra ya estaba levantada así que la salude"—Hola… buenos días

Korra: ey!, hola.. Quieres café?

Asami: si claro me encantaría… no tranquila yo lo sirvo—"lo dice al ver que korra se iba a levantar a servirle, me serví el café y la voltee a ver"—oye… creo que estoy lista para ver mi estudio "le dije mientras me sentaba al frente de ella"—me lo mostrarías?

Korra: "estaba tomando mi café cuando escuche a asami pedirme que le mostrara su estudio… me asombre ya que no esperaba que me pidiera eso aún…me dijo que si se lo mostraba ya, así que le respondí"—sí ..—"me levante"- vamos

Salieron a la calle ya que su estudio quedaba en una pequeña cochera, que la misma asami reparo y utilizo para arreglar autos...al entrar asami vio que habían herramientas, un auto sin termina, un escritorio, también habían fotos de korra y mías… y otras cosas mas

Korra: Es el primer estudio que tienes sola, es un buen ambiente no

Asami:" empiezo a mirar el estudio"—wuau…- "miro las fotos, las herramientas, y el auto"

Korra: al principio no estabas segura de que te gustara, hasta que se te ocurrió quemar unas hierbas aromáticas que le compraste a un sujeto en la esquina del parque.. las encendimos y las empezamos a agitar hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que solo era lechuga vieja…así que estábamos agitando lechuga prendida a fuego… no sé pero debe de haber funcionado porque después de eso no te pude sacar de aquí—"mira a asami que estaba mirando todo en el estudio"—venias tomabas las herramientas y te metías en el proyecto hasta que yo venía a recordarte que ya era de noche

Asami: "miro a korra después de haberla escuchado decir todo eso, veo el auto que estaba ahí"—que es eso?

Korra: esto.. oh fue casi tu último trabajo…ehmm ese era nuestro primer auto, sin querer lo estropee —"me acerco y tomo una llave inglesa"—ven aquí

Asami: yo.. ehm "me le acerco"

Korra: "pone la llave en la mano de asami y luego va a una radio y la enciende"—solo actúa normal… como si no estuviera… prueba, puede ser divertido

Asami: baja la música, por favor

Korra: te juro que antes la oías mucho más fuerte…no sé cómo te concentrabas…

Asami: "deja caer la llave" ¡TENGO UN TERRIBLE DOLOR DE CABEZA MUY FUERTE MALDICION! ¡PODRIAS APAGAR ESA MUSICA!

Korra: "se sorprende y apaga la radio"—¡SOLO INTENTO AYUDARTE!… pero no merezco esto asami—"La mira"—Nosotras nunca nos hablamos así...yo… para mí también es difícil asami—"mira a asami por un momento, y luego sale de la cochera, triste y un poco molesta a la vez"

Asami: "veo a korra salir y me siento culpable… le grite feo lose… pero… es que me sentí nerviosa y oh Dios ya no sé qué hacer…miro las foto grafías y el estudio por última vez …ya tome una decisión"…

 **Auuu pobre korra, ya no sabe muy bien que hacer y no culpen ha asami cualquiera también se frustraría al no recordar nada.. qué decisión abra tomado asami ahora? y porque ese video en el que korra decía que no era igual a Iroh II? jejeje muchos misterios van apareciendo... espero les guste, y espero les guste la canción, es de una serie koreana que me encanta mucho :D**


	12. Capitulo 11

Luego de que Salí del estudio estaba muy frustrada y necesitaba calmarme… así que fui al estudio donde sabía que iba a estar kuvira, no quería ir con mi familia necesitaba un consejo.. Al llegar pude ver que efectivamente kuvira estaba ahí, así que la salude

Korra: Hola kuv "tomando asiento frente a ella"

Kuvira: hola korra "la mira" – te sucede algo? "le pregunta ya que la ve medio decaída"

Korra: "le sonríe" – porque lo preguntas, tan bien me conoces? O ya de plano soy fácil de leer?

Kuvira: porque te veo un poco triste….y si te conozco muy bien, por algo eres mi mejor amiga idiota.. y de plano eres fácil de leer , solo mírate estas que llevas y traes del muerto…. Así que dime que sucede ahora?... es por asami?

Korra: lamentablemente así es… es que…ya no sé qué hacer kuvira… hoy la lleve al estudio…

Kuvira: la llevaste al estudio! "La interrumpe sorprendida" – Y que paso, ahí?

Korra: pues le conté lo que hacía ahí y todo… luego tome una llave de esas que usaba ella para arreglar el auto….le dije que intentara repararlo y que fingiera que no estaba ahí, para ver si podía recordar algo…pero no fue así… sino se puso tensa y me grito y yo medio le grite a ella y Salí de hay un poco de caída!-"le respondió korra un poco alterada"

Kuvira: mmm ya veo…ahora cálmate si, te estas alterando nuevamente...eso así está mejor "al ver que korra se calmaba un poco"—y por lo otro… no te sientas mal korra… sabes que lo que le pasa a asami es un poco fuerte, no debes culparte.. Pero no debiste forzarla con del auto… ella solo se sintió un poco con miedo y por eso te grito eso es todo

Kuvira: si… tal vez tengas razón… pero no sé cómo ayudarla kuv, como hacer para que ella recuerde o al menos me recuerde

Kuvira: dale tiempo korra… lo de su accidente fue muy reciente… ya verás que con el tiempo ella recordara

Korra: si pero… qué sucede si nunca recuerda y si se va nuevamente con iroh II?, eso me destrozaría kuv

Kuvira: no creo que eso suceda… asami no va a volver con alguien que le hizo daño

Korra: eso no se sabe!... recuerda que ella perdió la mayoría de su memoria y no se cuerda lo que paso con iroh II

Kuvira: es verdad… pero para eso estas tú…no la dejes sola.. No dejes que iroh II te la quite… asami y tu son el uno para el otro…sé que no te darás por vencida korra, todos te apoyaremos recuérdalo" le dice mientras le pone una mano en el brazo y le sonríe"

Korra: gracias kuvira "le sonríe cálidamente"—tenzin y tú siempre saben cómo hacerme sentir mejor…eres un gran apoyo "se para y le da un abrazo"

Kuvira: bueno para eso están las amigas no?, para apoyar a las torpes como tú "le da un leve golpe en el hombro sonriendo"

Korra: muy graciosa…bueno me voy… enserio gracias por todo kuv

Kuvira: claro no hay problema…korra espera, varrick me pidió que te dijera que dentro unos meses quiere la nueva canción lista

Korra: ohh…ehmm…joder "dice en voz baja"…yo…claro, la tendré lista no te preocupes

Kuvira: "suspira mirando a korra"—aun no la tienes lista verdad "korra niega e iba a hablar pero kuvira la interrumpe antes"—no…no digas nada, te entiendo…créeme…le diré a varrick que atrase por un poco más de tiempo esa canción

Korra: enserio?...WOW gracias kuv, enserio eres mi salvadora!

Kuvira: si, si, si…ahora vete…y ponte a trabajar en ello…sabes que varrick es bueno y todo…pero también es intenso como nadie…así que solo tendrás un par de semanas más para esa canción de acuerdo

Korra: claro que si…nuevamente gracias kuv…nos hablamos luego "sale de ahí"

Kuvira: adiós...

Luego de hablar con kuvira regrese nuevamente a casa…me iba a disculpar con asami por gritarle y tratar de que recordara, kuvira tiene razón, el tiempo dirá todo… antes de llegar a casa pase por la panadería la cual asami siempre le gustaba ir a comer un poco, luego si me fui, estacione el auto y entre a casa"

POV Asami

Estaba sentada escribiendo una carta para korra, ya había tomado una decisión y al ver que no estaba se la iba a dejar para que la leyera… pero en ese momento sonó la puerta y vi que entraba korra, arranque la carta, la guarde

Korra: Asami?

Asami: si? "guardando la carta"

Korra: Hola

Asami: Hola" mirando a korra"

korra: "acercándose" – cuando venía para aquí, pase por esa panadería que te gusta tanto, y compre unos…. "no termine de hablar ya que escuche la llave del lavamanos y supe que alguien estaba aquí, pero quién? asami se paró y la volteó a ver"—hay alguien aquí?

Asami: "me levanto en el momento en que veo la cara de confusión de korra, y más al preguntarme si había alguien aquí"—si "le respondo y me volteo a guardar el cuaderno en el momento en que mi padre sale del baño"

hiroshi: "saliendo del baño" – korra "lo saluda secamente"

Korra: "veo que la persona es nada más ni nada menos que el padre de asami, grandioso que hace el aqui"—Buenas tardes señor sato

Asami: "guardo todo y le hablo a korra"—katara está muy nerviosa con lo de la boda y está por llegar la fiesta de compromiso…

hiroshi: y pensamos que Asami puede venir a casa y ayudarnos

Asami: si…siento que es lo que debo hacer… estar junto a katara en momentos como estos

Korra: de acuerdo… pero que hay de tu vida aquí?... y todo el trabajo que no terminaste

Asami: bueno… aun no recuerdo como hacer algunas cosas…asi que no creo que pueda reparar nada korra, lo siento

Hiroshi: sal cuando estés lista cariño "tomo la maleta de asami y sale de ese lugar sin mirar a korra"

Asami: gracias papa, ahora voy "veo que korra se quita el bolso y me mira"—Lo siento…será hasta la boda

Korra: solo quiero que te cuides de acuerdo "acercándose"

Asami: No…no me uniré a un culto…voy a quedarme con mi familia

Korra: lose…pero… "dudando"

Asami: pero?

Korra: "miro a asami y comienzo a dudar"—olvídalo, al menos puedo darte un abrazo incomodo

Asami: jejeje "me parece tierno como lo dice, así que sin dudarlo me acerco a ella y la abrazo… lo cual no duro mucho… me separe y le sonreí…le dije adiós y Salí de casa, vi a papa esperándome en el auto, subí en el y nos dirigimos a casa de mis padres, pero por algún motivo me sentí triste y no sé porque"

Hiroshi: no te preocupes cariño en casa te sentirás bien con tu familia "lo dice al ver que asami estaba un poco triste"

Asami: si… eso espero "le responde viendo por el parabrisas"

Hiroshi: mañana te llevaremos al hospital para que te vean… y ver cómo vas… te parece?

Asami: me parece bien "llegamos a casa, salude a mi madre y a katara, subí al cual era mi cuarto antes, y me tumbe en la cama, mas no supe en que momento me quede dormida"

AL DIA SIGUIEN CON Asami

Estaba en el consultorio y la doctora me revisaba la vista

Doc kya: Bien cómo te sientes?

Asami: me siento bien

Doc kya: si?... no te mareas o te desorientas? O sientes sueño?

Asami: "niego con la cabeza" – no

Doc kya: no? Genial "le sonríe", me alegra que la tomografía diera resultado excelente

hiroshi: Oh Dios, que alivio

Doc kya: Dime ya pudiste recordar algo?

Asami: no mucho

Doc kya: no

Asami: "miro a la doctora"—No es normal cierto

Doc kya: cuando hablamos del cerebro nada es normal…porque no hay daños cerebrales iguales

hiroshi: pero, asami parece ser la misma persona de siempre, es maravilloso

Doc kya: Sr sato, le importaría dejarme hablar a solas con asami?

Asami: "vi que papa me miro… así que lo reconforte" – está bien, papa yo estoy bien "al decir eso mi papa sale del cuarto"

Doc kya: "luego de que salió el señor sato hable"—Asami quieres recuperar la memoria?

Asami: si "respondo confundida ante la pregunta"—porque me lo pregunta?

Doc kya: Porque algunos pacientes temen que si les vuelve la memoria, volverá el recuerdo del trauma, pero afortunadamente eso no pasa nunca

Asami: no ese no es mi problema…no le temo a eso… creo

Doc kya: entonces a que le temes?

Asami: "miro el techo y luego bajo la mirada"- eehhmm… supongo que… no sé… y si no me gusta la vida que tenía antes… o si me gusta demasiado?...yo no…no lose

Doc kya: No sé mucho de psiquiatría… así que este puede ser un mal consejo …pero creo que debes llenar los vacíos… aun puedes decidir si quieres una vida diferente pero si no te abres al recuerdo, me temo que vas a vivir temiéndole al pasado… así que es tu decisión "le sonríe"—bien es todo por hoy…ya puedes irte…oh y salúdame a tu esposa, es una gran chica "le sonríe y sale del cuarto"

Asami: lo haré "la doctora se retira y yo hago lo mismo….aunque las palabras de la doctora quedaron sonando en mi mente…le temería a mi pasado?, porque siento miedo el recordarlo?... sería que si pase por algo malo y mi cerebro no quiere recordar? Esas y muchas más preguntas pasaban por mi mente… regrese a casa de mis padres y sabía que mañana era la despedida de soltera de katara, así que le mande un mensaje a korra para que viniera si quería"

POV korra

Luego de que asami se fuera con su padre me sentí triste… cada vez perdía más la esperanza… aunque sabía que no debía darme por vencida… cansada me fui a dormir, a la mañana siguiente recibí un mensaje de asami invitándome a la despedida de su amiga, ese mensaje me alegro mucho, así que me la pase toda la tarde alquilando un traje formal para ir"

El día se pasó rápido y sin saber ya era el día de la fiesta de despedida de soltera de katara….antes de ir a la fiesta pase por el estudio y allí encontré a kuvira

Korra: Hola kuv, porque sigues aquí?

Kuvira: Hola…estoy aqui porque varrick me pidió que a listara algo para su nuevo álbum "le sonríe"—wuau luces diferente… porque tan formal?

Korra: si, luzco como Selena Gómez "iba con el mismo vestido de la cuarta temporada el final, aun que traiga el cabello largo y medio suelto"

Kuvira: más pareces como a rihanna …de igual manera luces bien…acaso vas a impresionar a alguien?

Korra: "me sonrojo un poco y agacho la mirada"- uuhhmm gracias jeje y si tal vez si…bien, voy a ir a la casa de los padres de asami… hoy es la despedida de soltera de katara y el novio de ella "le explica, al ver la cara de sorpresa de kuvira"

kuvira: "sorprendida"—wuau eso es impresionante, espero te vaya bien, y recuerda tu puedes reconquistar a asami nuevamente "le sonríe y le guiña el ojo"

Korra: si eso hare y gracias "me despido de kuvira y me dirijo a la casa de los padres de asami, al llegar puedo ver a muchas personas, tomo una champaña y camino por ahí, hasta que me encuentro con Aang"- se agota tu tiempo

Aang: oohh hola korra

Korra: esta es tu última semana de soltería, como te sientes?

Aang: me siento muy bien la verdad… a veces me mareo un poco cuando lo pienso demasiado… per…o "no termino de decir la frase ya que mi novia estaba cerca y me escucho"

katara: qué? "volteando a ver a Aang"

Aang: no cariño… es un buen mareo…como de pánico o de excitación "rayos estoy nervioso que ya ni sé que digo"

Katara: si…bueno… pánico y excitación son diferentes

Aang: cariño abran como 400 personas allí

Katara: claro…

Korra: oye a ti también te cosquillean los dedos?

Aang: "ve a korra" -sí.. Eso es malo?

Korra: te gusta la filosofía?

Aang: aja- "extrañado"

Korra: Nicolás Maquiavelo dice sentía siempre el cosquilleo, cuando siente eso en los dedos, es porque va a crear algo genial y se pone a pensar con tanto entusiasmo que a veces se desmaya, me parece que estas a punto de hacer algo genial

Aang: genial amiga "chocamos copas"

Korra: salud "bebo un poco, una señora se lleva a Aang el cual me agradece con la mirada …miro a Katara cuando veo que me habla"

Katara: "miro a korra"—entonces eso es cierto? "veo que korra me sonríe y solo me dice un aja y se va"

Korra: "le sonrió a katara y solo le respondo con un solo aja y sigo caminando, hasta que veo a asami"—Asami?

Asami: Hola korra "me acerco a ella"

Korra: Hola "me le quede viendo embobada…ya que se veía súper hermosa con el pelo suelto y con ese hermoso vestido"

Asami: "vi que korra se me quedo mirando"—estas bien?

Korra: tu cabello luce diferente… estas muy hermosa

Asami: "siento mis mejillas arder un poco…le sonrió"—jeje gracias, tu también luces muy bien

Korra: gracias…de acuerdo sabes, estuve pensando en algo

Asami: okey "el estar al lado de korra… no se… me hacía sentir nerviosa y emocionada, pero porque?

Korra: cuál es tu libro favorito?

Asami: eehhmmm… no creo que sea el que tu recuerdes

Korra: está bien… no importa

Asami: ehm …la casa de la playa de Paterson

Korra: "asombrada" – no enserio?

Asami: si

Korra: bueno… la casa de la playa… okey si fue tan bueno debes habérselo prestado a alguien

Asami: ahm si a azula… creo

Korra: y quizás… dijiste… ojala no lo hubiese leído para poder experimentar todo otra vez

Asami: si… creo que si

Korra: debemos intentar algo así

Asami: ahm y cómo sería eso?

Korra: tu no recuerdas como nos conocimos y como nos enamoramos y de algún modo si… eso apesta pero… eso fue lo mejor de mi vida…me puse a pensar lo maravilloso que sería revivir todo…y es por eso que quiero invitarte a una cita.. Aceptas?

Asami: bueno yo….

 **asami aceptara salir con korra? y si es así que clase de cita tendrán? se arreglara todo? jeje espero les guste :D**


	13. Capitulo 12

Asami: "pensando: wuau korra me invito a una cita, que hago acepto o la rechazo, veo a un lado y veo que papá estaba hablando con iroh II"—Tal vez, pero falta muy poco para la boda..

Korra: pero si salimos antes, quizás puedas llevarme como tu novia, yo no puedo prometerte nada, pero si todo sale bien quizás funcione…

Asami: "le sonríe"—de acuerdo, es una cita

Korra: excelente, te parece pasado mañana, yo vengo por ti, que dices

Asami: está bien, entonces te espero pasado mañana

POV Korra

Luego de la despedida de soltero de Aang y katara, volví a casa feliz, Asami acepto salir conmigo, esa noche planee todo para pasado mañana, y cuando menos me lo esperaba, ya era el día de la cita, comencé a alistarme, quería ir sencillo así que me coloque una blusa gris, un chaleco azul, unos jinés azul medio oscuro y zapatos negros, y un gorro marron…me mire una vez más al espejo y salí, al llegar a la casa de los satos, vi que asami me hizo una señal desde la ventana, así que Salí y la espere en la puerta

POV Asami

Dios los días pasaron rápido hoy era mi cita con korra, pero porque me siento nerviosa y a la vez emocionada?, me aliste rápido, escuche un pito y cuando me asome vi que era ella, le hice una seña de que ya salía, me coloque los zapatos y Salí, se veía realmente guapa con esa pinta

POV NORMAL

Asami: Hola "le sonríe tímidamente"

Korra: Hola "se acerca"—estas hermosa..—asami vestía un buzo naranja rojizo, un pantalón jin negro al igual que sus zapatos….

Asami: gracias… tú también estas muy ehm… linda

Korra: jjajajajja gracias… estas lista?

Asami: claro… a dónde iremos?

Korra: Tengo una idea, pero tenemos que ir a la cuidad, un poco más allá, te parece bien –"lo dice mientras le abre la puerta para que entre al auto"

Asami: si… no es ningún problema… solo tengo que estar aquí a las Diez de la mañana "entrando al auto"

Korra: ¡Hay por Dios!

Asami: Que?

Korra: es la primera cita y ya piensas en quedarte toda la noche… No se estoy un poco escandalizada "bromeando"

Asami: yo no… No quise decir—empieza algo nerviosa

Korra: no… No te preocupes te traeré devuelta esta noche, pero si quieres quedarte a dormir esta noche…si tú quieres "se pone nerviosa", ehm… veremos cómo va todo "cierra la puerta del pasajero y se sube a la del piloto"

Asami: y bien que hacemos en la Universidad? "al ver que korra parqueo ahí su auto"—o debemos salir?

Korra: no es necesario

Asami: esta es la parte donde me doy cuenta que no eres mi esposa, sino una acosadora, pervertida y me estrangulas con mi bolso?

Korra: No.. Esta es la entrada principal de la Universidad Republica city, donde nos conocimos

Asami: "La mira asombrada"—oohh…ehmm..bueno yo…

Korra: quiero que hagamos una retrospectiva de nosotras "le sonríe"

Asami: de acuerdo" veo que korra arranca de nuevo, y llegamos a un restaurante cercano… y era el Narook's al entrar nos sentamos y korra pide lo de siempre, en minutos la comida estaba en nuestra mesa"—mmm esto es muy bueno

Korra: Lista para el postre?

Asami: postre?

Korra: aja

Asami: recién comimos fideos al estilo de la tribu del agua

Korra: bueno… esta es la cena…pero "saca una caja de debajo de la mesa"—este es el postre

Asami: "veo la caja y al abrirla, son chocolates"—wuau y como sabes de que sabor son?

Korra: es como una ruleta rusa de chocolate… es parte del juego nosotros nos sorprendemos con los que nos gusta y con los que no

Asami: de acuerdo "tomando uno, lo pruebo y iuuck no me gusto"

Korra: y.. No te gusto jajajaja "al ver la expresión de asami"

Asami: este no me gusta nada…y no te rías

Korra: lo siento, es que tu cara fue chistosa "toma uno"- bien, prueba este… tal vez te gustara "se lo da"

Asami: graciosa " lo toma y se lo come"—mmmm "ese si estaba rico"

Korra: bien tomare eso como un si… te lo dije

Asami: si estaba bueno…- "voltea la caja para que korra pruebe uno"—Tu turno

Korra: "prueba uno y así siguen con todos los chocolates"—debes probar el chocolate caliente… veníamos cada vez que nevaba

Asami: tratas de hacerme diabética o gorda? "fingiendo enojo"

Korra: no… yo no "nerviosa"

Asami: ajajajaa "se ríe por la carita que coloca korra"—es broma "cuando terminamos los chocolate nos despedimos…. korra volvió a maneja, estaciono el auto como en un muelle"—Así que venimos al lago de noche y vemos el paisaje?

Korra: eso no es lo único que hacemos aquí " se quita el cinturón y empieza quitar el saco, junto con la camisa y mira a asami"

Asami: "impresionada ya que korra se quita el saco y la camisa"—Ahm… yo... yo.. yo no.. yo "nerviosa"

Korra: " se empieza a ríe al ver la expresión de asami"—jaaja… yo no hablo de eso… dijimos que vendríamos una vez por mes todo los meses y no venimos desde abril… empezamos en julio

Asami: que?... y porque haríamos eso?

Korra: Fuimos a un restaurante de pastas y nos atendió un camarero que lo hacía y tenía como 80 años y dijimos porque no

Asami: si?

Korra: dijimos que sin trajes de neopreno pero para ti hare una excepción "la mira"

Asami:" mira el traje y luego a korra y sonríe"—de acuerdo voltéate, voltéate " ve que korra se voltea, se quita el cinturón de seguridad y comienza a quitarse la ropa"

Korra: "me volteo para darle espacio a asami para cambiarse más me ganan las ganas de verla, así que miro de reojo, Dios como la extraño"

Asami: listo "sin ropa, solo con el brasier y los pantis"

Korra: "voltea y ve que no se puso el traje"—espera sin traje?

Asami: "abriendo la puerta"—Dijimos sin trajes no "sale del auto"

Korra: "se ríe y sale también… en el camino se quita el pantalón"

Asami: "salgo del carro y corro al lago "—ahhhh no… no… no, esta fría "lo dice luego de entrar y saliendo de una… pero Korra la toma de la cintura y la levanta llevándola con ella al lago, se tiran juntas y juegan un poco, luego korra me toma y me carga en su espalda"

Korra: "cargo a asami en mi espalda hasta la orilla donde la bajo y me acerco por las toallas, tomo una y se la pongo"—Okey

Asami: "entro al auto"—ah calor…calor

Korra: aahh…"entrando" – se me congelo el parpado derecho "me pongo la toalla y veo que asami ríe al igual que yo" -ejejejeej

Asami: no siento los dedos..—dice temblando como gelatina

Korra: "veo que asami está temblando y trata de calentar sus manos"—Espera

Asami: lo siento " korra toma mis manos y las junta y sopla en ellas intentando darme calor, me quedo viéndola fijamente y algo dentro de mí se agita de emoción"—Gracias

Korra: "le sonríe a asami y vuelvo a manejar, pero esta vez la llevo a mi casa… al llegar no aguanto más"—asami "tomándola del hombro".—lo siento pero no aguanto más..—"beso a asami, y cuál es mi sorpresa ella…mi asami corresponde el beso"

Asami: "luego del lago, korra se dirige a su casa y entrando me dice lo siento, lo cual me extraño y le iba a preguntar el porqué, pero en cambio siento unos suaves labios estrellarse con los míos, iba a separarme pero en vez de eso le correspondo al beso"—No sé qué hizo tu asami en la primera cita..—le empiezo a decir al separarnos para poder respirar un poco..- pero conmigo llegaras a primera base

Korra: está bien "la vuelve a besar"—lo siento… puedo besar mejor… es solo que tengo mis labios dormidos

Asami: si- "le pone las manos en la cara"—me gusta "y esta vez soy yo quien la besa"—segunda base máxima

Korra: así está perfecto "se besan por un buen rato"

Después se secasen en la casa de korra (no .. no pasó nada más, solo besitos jajaj no sean mal pensado…si quieren ver limón solo díganme y lo pondré en el próximo cap o en el final) , volvieron a la casa de asami, más bien korra llevo a asami nuevamente a la casa de sus padres

Korra: "le abre la puerta del coche a asami para que se baje"—Gracias por salir conmigo hoy sami

Asami: "se baja"—La pase muy bien "empieza a caminar para la casa"

Korra: Te extraño -lo digo sin importar nada..- nuestras vidas juntas, extraño estar contigo…. Te Amo—lo último lo dice en voz baja

Asami: Bueno, yo…. quizás deba ir a dentro "Dice eso por los nervios".. Adiós korra y gracias por el día de hoy "entrando"

Korra: Buenas noches "se dirige a su carro y se va"

POV Asami

Asami: "entre a casa deje las llaves y me quite las zapatillas"

Katara: "ve entrar a asami"—Oye…Hola

Asami: "se voltea a ver a katara"—Hola….no sabía que estarías aquí… o mejor dicho aun levantada

Katara: acaso saliste con iroh II? "pensando: que diga que no por favor"

Asami: no…en realidad estaba con korra

Katara: ooh!... bien… me agrada "pensando: genial"

Asami: "intentando no llorar, mas es imposible"—Si… a mí también

Katara: "ve que asami está medio llorando"—estas bien?

Asami: "niega con la cabeza"

Katara: uuh" se levanta y se acerca a Asami"—tranquila… jamás te había visto así, no desde la vez de.. uuhhmm olvídalo.. Segura no estás bien, es la nueva tu o qué?

Asami: no… y no sé quién soy… y tengo un tatuaje "abraza a katara, esa misma noche le cuenta todo lo que vivió con korra hoy y sin saber cómo me quede dormida"

(Pov Korra)

A la mañana siguiente me desperté contenta al recordar lo de anoche, me levante y me vestí, quería ver a mis amigos así que los llame me dijeron que estaban cerca de un loca por lo que fui haya

Korra: Hola chicos

Rohan: Korra "va y la abraza"

Korra: ey! pequeño hombre, me alegra verte

Rohan: a mí igual…y ya no soy tan pequeño..—le dice separándose y volviéndose a sentar al igual que korra que solo ríe"

Jinora: que pasa korra, porque nos llamaste?

Korra: tengo que contarles algo

Mako: no los puedes contar caminando hay que ir al estudio varrick nos necesita

Izumi: y bien korra que paso… es sobre asami?

Korra: si… lo que pasa es que ayer ella y yo bueno.. Tuvimos una cita

Todos: QUEEEE!

Bolin: y que paso?

Korra: bueno.. (Hay korra les cuenta todo lo que paso)—fue como era antes…fue mejor en realidad… todo lo que me enamoro de asami aún sigue estando ahí

Opal: sabes para ti debe haber sido como la confirmación de tu amor en tu matrimonio, pero para ella debió haber sido más como una primera cita

Mako: exacto…por eso debes esperar tres días para llamarla

Korra: tengo que esperar tres días para tener una cita con mi propia esposa?

Kai: al menos… este es un caso único…tal vez más

Korra: no creo que pueda… voy a verla el sábado en la boda de katara, es muy obvio aun con toda esta locura que nos pasa somos el uno para el otro

Mako: Obvio… para ti o para ella?

Korra: para las dos, además tenzin me dijo… nunca te rindas hasta que veas que el camino no sigue para más "lo dice imitando a tenzin a lo que muchos ríen"

(Pov Asami)

Yasuko: asami, después de cenar tenemos que designar los lugares de los invitados "lo dice y se va dejando a asami con su padre"

Hiroshi: antes de que empiecen con eso, tengo una sorpresa para ti asami "lo dice mientras se sienta al frente de ella"

Asami: enserio y qué es?

Hiroshi: bueno… hable con unas amigas de una universidad donde estudian leyes y una de ellas es el decano de esa universidad y van a dejar que ingreses

Asami: qué?" asombrada"—pero… pero no me inscribí?

Hiroshi: ya me encargue de eso "entregándole unos papeles"

Asami: "le sonríe"—es…mmm… una locura… parecen que me hubieran dado una nueva vida… gracias

Hiroshi: comienzas la otra semana querida… suerte "se levanta y sale"

Asami: "mirando los documentos"—leyes? "suspira"—bueno no puede ser tan malo verdad "va y busca a su madre y le ayuda con los invitados"

(Pov Korra)

Después de estar en el estudio regrese a mi casa… los días pasaron rápido y hoy era la boda de Aang y katara, fui bien presentada y oh por Dios asami se veía realmente hermosa…(asami llevaba el mismo vestido de la boda de varrick en la serie y korra estaba vestida como la imagen que tengo en mi otro fic ¡que es este enredo y todo por culpa del alcohol)

Los novios se veían muy felices, se tomaron fotos, mas sin saberlo yo realmente me sentía sola, asami estaba con katara y su familia platicando… en un momento ella me volteo a ver y yo la mire a ella, mas regreso rápidamente su mirada al frente… camine por un rato hasta que sin saberlo nuevamente ya era de noche, por lo que me aleje un poco de la fiesta ( asami estaba bailando con sus amigas)..

Hiroshi: me parece que un trago te vendría bien "llegando al lado de korra"

Korra: ehm jee ya tome muchos, gracias

Hiroshi: pero no de este "poniendo dos copas y sirviendo"

Korra: de acuerdo

Hiroshi: me alegra que hablemos a solas… no hemos tenido tiempo de conversar bien "entregándole la copa a korra"

Korra: si "recibiendo la copa"—felicitaciones "le digo y tomo un poco"—mm es bueno

Hiroshi: si muy bueno… estuve pensando y creo que…es hora de que nos dejes encargarnos de todo ahora

Korra: de todo?

Hiroshi: de lo de Asami… sé que eres famosa y tienes muchos compromisos…pero también sé cómo salir de eso

Korra: de qué modo?

Hiroshi: divórciense… los compromisos recién empiezan a llegar korra

Korra: señor Sato este no es el momento para hablar de esto

Hiroshi: está bien… si no te importa perder tu fama y así es…que hay de asami? No crees que es mejor hacer lo bueno… que es mejor para ella?

Korra: y sabe que es lo mejor?

Hiroshi: si…de hecho si lose

Korra: es tan hipócrita

Hiroshi: como dices?

Korra: si es tan buen esposo y padre de familia, porque nunca intento reconciliarse y arreglar las cosas con Asami?, porque hizo lo que hizo con iroh II "le digo mirándolo de frente a los ojos"—eres un cobarde y siempre lo seran "le digo y me alejo de él, entro a la casa de asami y me siento un poco hasta que"

Iroh II: te presento a algunas personas? "llegando donde korra"

Korra: "escucho la voz de iroh II, grandioso, es lo último que me faltaba… lo volteo a ver"

Iroh II: no debe ser lindo ser la extraña

Korra: no soy ningún extraño

Iroh II: bien… si tú lo dices… pero das un poco de miedo ahí sentada sola

Korra: estoy esperando a asami

Iroh II: bueno… bien suerte con eso "empieza a caminar para irse"

Korra: lo disfrutas cierto "lo dice mirándolo"

Iroh II: si disfruto de qué? "voltea a ver a korra"

Korra: Asami te deja… va y rehace su vida sin ti con una chica que nadie entiende y ahora vez como rechaza todo eso

Iroh II: "suspira"—si un poco lo disfruto "sonriendo"

Korra: "sonriéndole también"—sí…te diré lo que yo disfruto.. Disfruto que asami me haya contado todo sobre ti iroh II

Iroh II: "aun sonriéndole" – muy bien

Korra: "levantándose y se acerca"—me dijo que cuando estaba contigo de noche se levantaba en pánico y pensaba esto es todo?

Iroh II: wuau… te dijo todo eh... y te dijo que se arrojó en mis brazos el otro día?, te dijo eso.. O simplemente dijo eso o simplemente dejo de contarte todo cuando olvido quien eras

Korra: entiendo porque te comportas como un idiota… es obvio que aun la amas y crees que puedes recuperarla… pero te cuento que ella si maduro, porque crees que olvidara eso, solo tienes suerte de que haya olvidado lo que paso hace 5 años"mirándolo fijamente"

Iroh II: bueno gracias por el consejo… lo pensare cuando este en la cama con tu esposa

Korra: "lo último si me enfureció por lo que no aguante más y le di un puñetazo frente a todos"

(Pov Asami)

Acaba de bajar con katara y vi que korra estaba hablando con iroh II, pero lo siguiente me dejo sorprendida, korra golpeo a iroh II, de inmediato corrí hacia ellos"

Asami: korra! "me detuve y vi que korra me volteo a ver y Salí del lugar"

(Pov Korra)

Escuche la voz de asami llamarme, por lo que di media vuelta y la vi parada ahí, pero ella solo me miro y salió del lugar… vi a iroh II y tenía sangre en la nariz mas no me importo y seguí a asami, aun que tenía unas tremendas ganas de molerlo a golpe, pero no lo hice y solo Salí de ahí

Korra: Asami espera "siguiéndola"

Asami: ¿!pero en qué diablos pensabas!?

Korra: no se!… esa es una muy buena pregunta… por lo que estuve bebiendo mucho… volviéndome loca haciéndome una verdadera idiota de mí misma y desesperadamente tratando de salvar lo poco que teníamos "medio gritándole"—mientras que tu…tú te arrojabas sobre los brazos de iroh II..—le dice más calmada

Asami: "la voltea a ver"—eso no es justo

Korra: no es justo?... veo como lo miras asami… lose porque así me mirabas a mi

Asami: "mira al piso y luego a korra"—korra… yo..

Korra: "interrumpiéndola"—no… creo que tenemos que empezar a ser realistas… no recuperaras la memoria… y yo sigo siendo un completo extraño en tu vida

Asami: yo nunca quise lastimarte… pero es que "suspira"—estoy tan cansada de decepcionarte

Korra: lose "mirándola triste"

Asami: lo siento tanto

Korra: le pediré disculpas a katara y Aang

Asami: "con ganas casi de llorar"—Dios no.. No hace falta… los desastres en las bodas se convierten en grandes historias eventualmente

Korra: como miras a la mujer que amas y le dices que es hora de irte "lo dice mirándola fijamente y casi con la voz quebrada y de tristeza…da media vuelta y comienza a irse"

Asami: "veo irse a korra, miro a otro lado más siento una presión en mi pecho, así que la llamo"—korra "ella me voltea a ver"—espero que algún día pueda amar a alguien, como tú me amas

Korra: "volteo a verla cuando me llama y escucho sus palabras"—lo hiciste una vez… ya sucederá "le digo y me voy de ahí, mis lágrimas salen con pesar y dolo… me dirijo a un solo lugar"

(Pov kuvira)

Era un poco tarde más se me había olvidado unos papeles en el estudio por lo que regrese…pero cual fue mi sorpresa al entrar ver que korra estaba ahí y tocaba una melodía triste?

Kuvira: Rayos… estas aquí y no allí "parándose al frente de ella, luego de que termina la melodía"—estas bien?

Korra: ya está "mirándola"—terminamos, me rendí

Kuvira: tú nunca te rindes korra

Korra: no hay nada que hacer kuv… si… si fuésemos el uno para el otro estaría allí…estaba pensando en la primera vez que fuimos a un restaurante griego de la esquina…. había un gran cartel que decía ahora vendemos sopa y yo no para de hablar de todos los obstáculos que el dueño debería a ver pasado para cumplir su sueño de servir esa sopa "medio le sonríe a kuv y ella le devolvía la sonrisa"—y cuando termine no dijo nada durante unos segundos y le salió casi en voz baja, como si susurrara… Te Amo… y allí se quedó… era la primera vez que lo decía… yo no quise respóndele quería seguir escuchándola, eso fue dos semanas luego de lo que paso… tardo solo dos semanas en enamorarse antes kuv "se limpia unas lágrimas"—ella no me ama, ya no "le digo y me voy de ahí dejando a kuvira"…

 **Bueno hasta aquí el cap… que pasara ahora con la relación de korra y asami…asami recordara algo o se ira al fin de cuentas con iroh II…que fue lo que hizo iroh II y el señor sato?.. espero les guste :D**


	14. Capitulo 13

POV Korra 

Luego de dejar el estudio me dirigí a mi casa, al llegar comencé a empacar todas las pertenencias de asami, en definitiva se había acabado todo, mire por última vez el estudio donde ella trabajaba y Salí de ahí con las cajas, las puse en el auto, entre a casa y llame a mi abogada le pedí que tuviera listo los papeles de divorcio para la tarde… mas necesitaba desahogarme y sabia con quién podía.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Me levante temprano como siempre, me aliste y Salí rumbo a la casa de tenzin, tenía que hablar con alguien y sabía que él era la persona indicada, al llegar pude ver que estaba bolín con opal y también kai con jinora

Korra: Hola chicos

Todos: korra! "la saludan alegremente"

Bolin: que te trae por acá?

Korra: vine a hablar con tenzin, él está?

Jinora: él está en el afuera donde siempre meditan… como siempre

Korra: genial iré un momento con el

Jinora: "se pone frente a korra"—korra estas bien? Pareces un poco triste (ellos ya sabían lo que paso con korra y asami ya que kuvira les aviso ayer)

Flasback

RESIDENCIA NOMADA AIRE

Kai: Hola? "contestando el teléfono"

Kuvira: kai eres tú?

Kai: si soy yo que sucede kuvira?

Kuvira: kai sucedió algo con korra

Kai: con korra? Que pasa "preocupado"

Kuvira: kai, al parecer korra se rindió y dejo de luchar por asami

Kai: QUE! Pero.. Si ella nunca se rinde?

Kuvira: lose, eso mismo dije yo más estuvo aquí en el estudio y se  
vía destrozada, hable con ella, me dijo que todo había terminado y luego se fue y me preocupa que haga algo estúpido

Kai: no te preocupes kuvira… korra no haría nada tonto…espero…. de seguro fue a su casa,

Kuvira: está bien, pero mira por ella sí…la vi muy triste y necesitara del apoyo de todos nosotros

Kai: claro que si kuv nosotros cuidaremos de ella y muchas gracias por avisar…les avisare a los demás

Kuvira: no hay de que kai, buenas noches y que pena llamarlos tan tarde

Kai: no te preocupes…. buenas noches que descanses "cuelga y de una llama a sus amigos para contarles"

Fin De Flasback

Korra: estoy bien jinora… luego les cuento lo que me pasa… ahora debo hablar con tenzin

Jinora: de acuerdo ve "la deja pasar pero le pone una mano en el hombro antes de dejarla ir"—sabes que puedes contar con nosotros verdad

Korra: lose gracias "le da una leve sonrisa y se dirige al a donde tenzin, al llegar ve a tenzin en posición de meditación y se le acerca cuidadosamente

Tenzin: sé que eres tu korra ven siéntate

Korra: como…olvídalo "se sienta mas no dice nada, solo mira el piso"

Tenzin: que sucede korra?

Korra: yo… Lo siento mucho tenzin "aun sin mirarlo"

Tenzin: que sientes korra?, mírame y dime que pasa por favor

korra: se acabó tenzin "le dice con lágrimas en los ojos"- al fin de cuentas el gano y yo me rendí "mirando aun al suelo"

Tenzin: "respira profundo ya que entendió a lo que se refería korra"—no tienes de que lamentarte korra… hiciste todo lo que podías

Korra: pero aun así no fue suficiente!... la perdí tenzin… la perdí para siempre "comenzando a llorar"

Tenzin: "se sorprende ya que korra solo llora cuando la situación realmente lo dice….sin decir nada la envuelve en sus brazos, ya que la ve tan vulnerable como aquella vez que sucedió lo de iroh II"—Llora todo lo que quieras korra… ya que se por lo que estás pasando, no es fácil perder a la persona que amas

Korra: "no dice nada y abraza a tenzin enterrando su cara en el pecho de él y comienza a llorar profundamente"—Porque.. tenzin, porque.. Tuvo que suceder.. Esto cuando estábamos felices,.. y todo fue mi culpa.. Yo le dije que fuéramos al cine esa noche…Sí…Si no hubiéramos salido.. Nada de esto.. Hubiera pasado- "lo dice entre cortado por las lágrimas"

Tenzin: Hay un dicho que dice, *las cosas suceden por algo* y tal vez lo tuyo ocurrió por algo korra… mas no debes culparte de ello, ya que no fue tu culpa que una persona no pudiera frenar a tiempo y les haya impactado a ustedes esa noche

Korra: pero… Pero yo "es interrumpida"

Tenzin: pero tu nada korra…debes entender que eso no fue culpa tuya "le alza el rostro y le limpia las lágrimas"—así que no te sientas culpable korra… tu realizaste todo el esfuerzo que podías, he hiciste a asami muy feliz durante muchos años, ahora lo que debes hacer es olvidar y seguir adelante… uno nunca sabe que puede suceder luego

korra: lose …pero... Yo la amo tenzin y me duele aquí "señalándose el corazón"—pero sé que debo salir adelante, pero.. Pero es difícil "vuelven a salir lágrimas"

Tenzin: lose korra "vuelve a abrazar a korra haciendo que su cara se esconda en su pecho"—pero eres fuerte y joven y te recuperaras de esto… yo confió en ti…has superado cosas más difíciles…"después de decir eso deja que korra llore todo lo que puede, hasta que ve que se calma"—ya estas más calmada?

Korra: "asiente con la cabeza y se separa un poco de tenzin"—si…. lo siento

Tenzin: no pasa nada "le seca una lagrima"—ahora que harás?

Korra: bueno he pensado en algo, pero antes quería consultarlo contigo "dice mirando a tenzin"

Tenzin: bien dime que es…"korra le dice en lo que ha pensado"….ooh..No creí que fuera eso…pero si es tu decisión y estas consiente de eso…te apoyare korra

Korra: gracias tenzin…yo…ehm…quiero que vengas conmigo para poder decírselos a los demás

Tenzin: eso no es problemas "mira hacia el frente"—creo que ya pueden dejar de escuchar y esconderse muchachos… así que vengan

Korra: "medio sorprendida al escuchar eso y voltea a ver como sus amigos se acercaban"—Estaban escuchando?

Kai: ehm algo así… pero todo fue idea de bolín

Bolin: OYE!, eso no es verdad… bueno algo… pero tú no dijiste nada y mucho menos que no

Kai: que! Eso no es… "iba a comenzar a pelear más mako los separa"

Mako: Ya basta ustedes dos… dejen que korra hable… por cierto hola korra

Korra: Hola makoo y hola izumi

Izumi: Hola korra

Jinora: y bien que quieres decirnos korra

Korra: "al ver que todos estaban sentados comenzó a hablar"—como escucharon, he renunciado a asami "vio como sus amigos bajaban la mirada"

Jinora: lo sentimos mucho korra

Opal: estarás bien? Necesitas algo?

Kora: no se preocupen estaré bien… ya hable con tenzin sobre lo que paso y deduzco que ustedes escucharon todo… así que tome una decisión al respecto

Mako: y cuál es tu decisión?

Korra termina de decirles cuál es su decisión a sus amigos y familia (jaaj los dejare sufrir un poco con la decisión que tomo korra)

Korra: y esa es mi decisión chicos

Mako: estas segura korra?

Korra: lo estoy mako… les puedo decir que lo he pensado mucho y creo que es lo mejor…por el momento

Tenzin: "le pone una mano en el hombro a korra"—respetaremos tu decisión korra… si crees que es lo mejor para ti y para ella la respetaremos con gusto

Korra: "le sonríe a tenzin"—gracias tenzin

Kai: conmigo también puedes contar korra

Mako: "cruzado de brazos"—es tu decisión y como amigos te apoyaremos "lo dice y bolín asiente a lo que dijo"

Jinora: ellos tienen razón…nosotras también te apoyaremos korra

Korra: gracias chicas y también a ustedes chicos "mira el reloj"-debo irme quede con la abogada para firmar el.. Divorcio "lo último lo dice bajito"

Bolín: si quieres te acompaño… por mí no hay problema kor

Korra: eso sería bueno Bo… gracias… entonces nos vamos "mira a tenzin"-gracias por escucharme tenzin

Tenzin: no tienes que agradecer nada korra… sabes que siempre contaran conmigo para lo que sea

Korra: lose… gracias "lo abraza rápidamente"- nos veremos luego chicos y chicas "sale y bolin va con ella"

(CON LA ABOGADA)

Suyin: la señora korra sato está?

Korra: aquí estoy "llegando"

Suyin: pase por aquí señora "entrando a un salón" 

Korra: espérame aquí bolín si…no tardo "entra al salón y se sienta"

Suyin: bien aquí esta los papeles "se los alcanza"—podría firmar aquí por favor

Korra: "mira el papel y piensa: *esto se acabó* toma el lapicero y firma"

Suyin: "mira a korra"—muy bien señora… con esto queda libre de todo compromiso con su ex esposa

Korra: gracias y con permiso "lo dice bajito, se levanta y sale de ahí"

Bolin: "ve salir a korra"—korra?

Korra: estoy bien Bo … vamos debo entregar algo "se dirigen al auto y llegan a la casa de asami"

CASA DE Asami (asami no estaba)

Yasuko: "abre la puerta" -korra?

Korra: buen día señora sato "saluda cortésmente"

Yasuko: que haces aquí muchacha?

Korra: yo… ehm… vine a dejarle las pertenencias a asami

Yasuko: ohh "ve que trae consigo una caja"—claro te la recibo entonces "tomando la caja"—quieres pasar?

Korra: no muchas gracias…debo irme…. además no quiero ser inoportuna

Yasuko: no eres inoportuna querida… asami no está en estos momentos pero si gustas puedes esperarla

Korra: "niega con la cabeza, esperarla dolería más"—no…. enserio muchas gracias señora sato… pero debo irme ya… vengo con mi amigo y tenemos que ir al estudio

Yasuko: ooohh… bien entonces gracias y cuídate si

korra: claro señora… con permiso

Yasuko: propio… ah y saludes a tu amigo

Korra: claro "se va"—listo… ahora si quieres ir al estudio o a dónde opal?

Bolin: al estudio estaría bien…. claro si quieres

Korra: bien vamos

Ese día fui con mi bolín al estudio, hablamos con varrick y kuvira sobre mi decisión y ellos también me apoyaron, deje a bolín con opal y regrese a casa… al llegar vi al perro blanco que siempre estaba rondando por el vecindario… se me acerco y me acaricio el pie, en ese momento recordé la conversación con asami y sonreí, me puse a la altura del canino

Korra: Hola amiguito… no tienes hogar? "el perro me ladro como si entendiera y lo tome en brazos"—bien creo que ya vas a tener uno "y entre con él a la casa"—necesitaras un nombre...mmm…que te parece naga?...te gusta? …claro que si jejeje

Pasaron los días, en los cuales iba al estudio gravábamos canciones, hablaba mucho con kuvira y así ya casi llegaba el momento de mi decisión

(POV Asami)

Luego de hacer las vueltas con mi padre sobre mi universidad llegamos a casa, mama estaba en la sala así que lo salude

Asami: Hola mama

Yasuko: hola hija, como les fue?

Asami: ehm… bien gracias "vi que había una caja"—y esa caja?

Yasuko: oh… esa es tuya

Asami: mía? Quien la trajo o qué?

Yasuko: La trajo korra hoy en la mañana

Asami: "miro a mi madre sorprendida"—fue. ..Fue korra?

Yasuko: si…dijo que eran unas pertenencias tuyas… si quieres llévala a tu cuarto y mira que hay ahí

Asami: "se acerca a la caja, la toma y se va al cuarto, al llegar la abre y ve que hay una nota en ella"—es una nota "la abre y la comienza a leer"

"cuando vayan a leer la nota pongan esta canción"

watch?v=YG0X9-WZrvI (The Vow Soundtrack - Leo playing guitar)

NOTA:

Querida asami … Sabes que siempre se me ha dado mejor escribir que hablar por eso he decidido despedirme así, si estás leyendo ésta carta es porque todos mis intentos han fracasado, ésta vez sí he luchado, además más que nunca, prácticamente he llegado a humillarme, he dejado correr el tiempo pero no me ha ayudado, me he estrellado una y otra vez contra un muro de piedra, ya me doy por vencida, no puedo seguir más así, tengo que comenzar a ordenar mi cabeza que desde que lo dejamos no sabe aún siquiera donde está, hasta ahora he estado como en un sueño, una pesadilla de la que me he intentado despertar una y otra vez y no lo he conseguido…  
Por mucho que me duela o por mucho que no quiera a partir de hoy no me queda más remedio que empezar a olvidarte, olvidarme de tu pelo, de tus ojos, de tus miradas, de tus lágrimas, de tu sonrisa, de tus labios, de tus besos, de tus manos, de tus caricias, de tu voz, , de tu mal genio, de lo cabezota que eres, de tu olor, de tus abrazos, de despertarme a tu lado, de las promesas que no he podido cumplir, de la niña o niño que siempre desee tener contigo, de compartir una vida, un sueño, una ilusión, de enfadarme contigo por tonterías, de verte seguir creciendo, de acompañarte a comprar ropa (aunque eso era tedioso para mi), de nuestros paseos, de nuestros viajes, de las horas muertas que hemos pasado juntos sin ni siquiera hablar solo sintiéndonos juntas, de volver a ver una película contigo, de ir a cenar juntas, Como ves son tantas y tantas cosas… aparte de todos las que se me olvidan, que no sé cuánto tiempo necesitaré, pero intentaré cada día ir olvidando una a una, no sé si algún día lo conseguiré y lo peor de todo es que quizás pueda olvidarte pero no creo que nunca pueda dejar de quererte.  
Gracias por haber estado ahí siempre, gracias por haberme querido, gracias por haber sido tan buena conmigo, gracias por habérmelo dado todo…TE QUIERE Y AMA CON CARIÑO Y CORAZON  
KORRA WOLF

Asami: "Luego de leer la carta no pude evitarlo, pero se me salieron unas lágrima"—Lo siento mucho korra, lo siento

O no que sucederá ahora…enserio asami no hará nada…cual será esa decisión que tomo korra…esto y mucho mas sabremos en el siguiente cap XD


	15. Capitulo 14

Pov Azula

"PENSAMIENTOS: No lo podía creer… al fin de cuentas korra tomo esa decisión pero porque? Creí que no lo haría, habrá pasado algo entre ellas?, rayos lo averiguare hoy con sato cuando la vea y hablando de eso voy para allá, la cabe de llamar y le dije que nos viéramos y acepto, debo impedir que korra cometa esa locura al igual que ella"

Pov Asami

Pensamientos: azula me llamo hoy eso fue extraño, ya han pasados unos días desde que revise la caja que korra me trajo, encontré muchas cosas como videos, fotos y un sobre donde tenía aparte de la carta que me escribió, otro donde estaban nuestros votos escritos (el pergamino que salió en los primeros cap).

Estoy esperando a azula en un supermercado cerca de mi casa, de que quera hablar conmigo? Es raro se oía preocupada, mientras la esperaba estaba mirando algo para comprar más me pareció ver a Ginger? Si es ella

Asami: Ginger? "pregunto al verla"

Ginger: Hola asami "la saluda un poco dudosa"

Asami: que pasa?.. Acaso..

Ginger: "la interrumpe"—Lo siento asami, de verdad yo no quería hacerte eso, en verdad perdóname

Asami: de que hablas, porque me pides perdón? "confundida"

Ginger: yo.. Enserio no era mi intención engañarte con iroh II, sé que en ese momento tú y el eran novios, pero me deje llevar y él también me correspondió pero… pero solo se dio…además tampoco quería hacerle daño a korra ni mucho menos pensé que iroh II la fuera a herir de esa forma "lo decía con unas lágrimas y sin saber que asami había perdido la memoria y en ese momento estaba muy impresionada"

April: en... Engañarme?…herir a korra?

Ginger: enserio.. No quería acostarme con él y menos que tú nos vieras besándonos en el baño…tampoco quería ver de esa forma a korra y mucho menos en un hospital… por esa estupidez perdí tu amistad

Asami: "en estado de shock"—te… te acostaste con iroh II? "hay recuerda el video de korra donde ella le dice que ella no era Iroh II"—era eso…pero a que se refiere con korra en el hospital "susurra y le iba a preguntar a ginger cuando azula la interrumpe"

Azula: Asami!? "llegando y ve a ginger cerca de asami"

Ginger: "ve a azula y luego a asami"—me tengo que ir, enserio lo siento "se va antes de que asami la pudiera detener"

Azula: "se acerca a asami"—estas bien?, te hizo algo?... asami?

Asami: me traiciono "susurra bajito"

Azula: Qué? "no le había escuchado"

Asami: Me traiciono! Y le hizo algo a korra "dice alzando la mirada"

Azula: de que hablas?

Asami: de Iroh II… hablo de él… yo.. uuhhgg ! "empieza a caminar"

Azula: EY! Espera "la sigue"—asami…. Para… que sucede?

Asami: "no le pone cuidado y sigue caminando hasta llegar a la casa de ella"

Katara: wuau que sucede? "lo dice ya que al entrar asami azoto la puerta"

Asami: ustedes lo sabían no es así! "entrando a la sala"

Katara: de que hablas? "ve que azula llega preocupada"

Asami: USTEDES SABÍAN QUE IROH II ME ENGAÑO CON GINGER Y QUE ALGO LE HIZO A KORRA!"Les grita"

Azula y Katara: " se quedan calladas e impresionadas"

Asami: vamos digan algo…es verdad eso?... RESPONDAN!

Azula: "respira"—así es asami… eso es verdad…Iroh II te engañaba con ginger

Asami: "impresionada"-Por.. Porque no me lo dijeron?

Katara: lo sentimos asami… pero con lo de tu accidente, pensamos que era lo mejor

Asami: lo mejor!... Eso no era lo mejor para mí… tenían el derecho de decírmelo

Azula: Crees que no quisimos!... mil y una vez quise hacerlo, pero luego pensaba que lo mejor era callar

Asami: eso no era lo mejor!... acaso korra lo sabía?

Katara: si asami… korra lo sabia

Asami: pero porque no me lo dijo ella?

Azula: porque ella no quería que tu estuvieras a su lado por obligación o por recordarte eso…ella te quería volver a enamorar

Asami: Dios "se sienta".. Por eso el vídeo, por eso su comportamiento ante él.. Todo encaja .. Soy una tonta completa

Katara: no digas eso asami…. tú olvidaste todo por el accidente

Asami: como paso?... díganme quiero saberlo…también quiero saber lo que dijo Ginger de que korra estaba en el hospital…vamos díganme! Que paso!

Katara: bueno…"es interrumpida"

Hiroshi: Asami no sabía que ya habías llegado…sucede algo? "al ver que las tres chicas estaban calladas"

Asami: ustedes también lo sabían?

Yasuko: "llegando" -de que hablas hija?

Asami: de que iroh II me era infiel con Ginger? Y de que él le hizo algo a korra, por eso fue que lo deje?, por eso fue que cambie! "les grita levantándose"

Hiroshi: como lo supiste?.. Eso es..

Asami: No mientas más papa!...me encontré con ginger y me lo dijo todo

Hiroshi: "callado"

Asami: tu silencio me lo confirma… es que no lo puedo creer, querías que volviera con la persona que me traiciono e hirió a korra

Hiroshi: él no lo hizo porque si

Asami: a no… claro no lo hizo porque si "mirándola mal".. Los encontré besándose en la secundaria!

Hiroshi: pero..

Asami: pero nada papa!... Salí herida por el en la secundaria y a ti no te interesa!

Hiroshi: eso no es verdad… claro que me interesas hija… además iroh II está arrepentido… no deberías dejarlo esta vez por algo que paso hace tiempo

Asami: no lo haré… olvídalo… jamás regresare con el

Hiroshi: y porque no? Es un chico de clase buena

Asami: porque no lo amo!, yo… yo ya no siento nada por él… creí sentirlo pero no es así…además, aun no sé qué fue lo que le hizo a korra…porque ella resulto en el hospital eh...dímelo!"

Hiroshi: asami hija… estas equivocada piénsalo…iroh II es tu destino…y no sé qué fue lo de korra

Asami: "niega con la cabeza"—no.. Él no es mi destino…y deja de mentir, todos sabemos que algo sucedió ahí

Hiroshi: nada sucedió, además porque te preocupas tanto por alguien como ella

Asami: porque?...porque ella es la única persona que según se… no me ha traicionado…y antes de que me preguntes el motivo del porque digo esto…es por su forma de ser…por…por su mirada "recordando la forma en que korra la miraba"—quiero que me digan que paso con korra… que le hizo iroh II?

Hiroshi: ya te dije que no…"es interrumpido"

Yasuko: ya deja de mentirle hiroshi…nuestra hija merece la verdad "mirando a asami"—asami…korra estuvo hospitalizada un tiempo porque iroh II la ataco y la golpeo cuando iban en la universidad

Asami: "suprime un jadeo y se tapa la boca con las manos"—como…como paso eso mama?

Yasuko: querida…eso no me conviene a mi decirte, si no a tu esposa…ve… búscala y hablen…es lo mejor para las dos

Hiroshi: No puedes estar hablando enserio yasuko…. esa chica no le llega ni a los talones a Iroh II…y tu "señalando a asami"—no iras a tirar tu vida por la cuerda nuevamente por esa chica

Asami: es verdad… ella no le llega a los talones a Iroh II… y es porque ella es mucho mejor que el… y no me importa lo que digas papa no voy a regresar con iroh II jamás!

Katara: entonces que piensas hacer?

Asami: debo hablar con korra…iré a su casa

Azula: no puedes asami

Asami: qué?... Porque no?

Azula: porque korra se ira de cuidad república..

Asami: QUEE!, como es eso posible

Azula: ha eso venia cuando te encontré… te iba a decir que korra se piensa ir por un tiempo a la tribu del agua del sur… ella quiere o más bien va a intentar olvidarte

Asami: Noo… No….no, ella no puede hacer eso… dime donde esta

Azula: va directo a las embarcaciones… su barco sale en unas horas

Asami: tengo que llegar haya… donde están las llaves del auto "buscándolas"

Katara: pero no puedes manejar aun

Asami: no me interesa… debo ir haya

Hiroshi: no iras asami… tu condición no te deja pensar bien

Asami: mi condición?... déjame decirte papa que lo pienso muy bien e iré… quieras o no donde Korra "ve las llaves y se dirige a tomarlas, pero antes de poder tomarlas su mama las toma primero"—mama!?

Yasuko: no puedes manejar asami

Asami: pero…

Yasuko: pero… yo te llevare "le sonríe"

Asami: gracias mama "la abraza"

Hiroshi: no puedes hacer eso yasuko… ella no.. "es interrumpida"

Yasuko: ella tiene el derecho de estar con quien en verdad quiera… que tú no te lleves bien con korra no quiere decir que asami no deba estar con ella… es su decisión "ve a asami"—estas lista? "ve que asami asiente diciendo que si"- bien vámonos "toma las llaves y sale"

Katara: ve por ella asami "la abraza y le sonríe"

Asami: eso haré "se despide y sale detrás de yasuko"

Azula: espera iré contigo…adiós katara "sale con asami"..

Asami: vamos "saliendo"— "pensando: espérame korra por favor"

 **AAAhhhhh será que asami llegara a tiempo e impedirá que korra se vaya o será demasiado tarde?...espero les guste el cap y ya resolvimos una parte del misterio de iroh II pero aún falta lo otro…jejejje hasta el siguiente cap :D**

 **Deilys león lo siento pero quería que sufrieran un rato y creo que en los próximos dos capítulos ustedes me van a querer matar es a mi…en especial cuando sepa lo que paso con asami y a korra…gracias por leer mi fic ;)**


	16. Capitulo 15

POV Korra

Hoy era el día, en una hora más o menos me voy a la tribu del agua, tenzin junto con mis amigos y su familia están aquí

Bolín: estas seguro de esto korra "preguntando por millonésima vez"

Korra: mm… no tanto Bo… pero sé que es lo mejor

Jinora: no creo que sea lo mejor korra "lo dice triste"

Kai: Mi novia tiene razón... no deberías irte

Korra: lo se chicos… pero prefiero eso a verla nuevamente con iroh II, tal vez dentro de un año lo supere…y estando lejos es lo mejor

Mako: es tu decisión korra… sea cual sea te apoyaremos

Korra: gracias mako

Opal: a qué horas sale tu barco?

Korra: a las 4:45 pm, me quedan 45 minutos y me voy

izumi: te extrañaremos "la abraza"

Mako: "suena su celular"—Hola? azula?, si estamos aquí.. Qué?, no te escucho bien, hola?.. Hola?, rayos se fue la señal

Bolin: quién era?

Mako: azula "responde"

Jinora: para que llamo?

Mako: no sé… solo alcance a escuchar que me pregunto que si estábamos en las embarcaciones… le dije que si… en ese momento empezó a escucharse raro y se cortó la llamada

Izumi: eso es raro… será que vendrá a despedirse de korra

Kai: puede ser "suena la voz anunciando la salida de korra"

PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A LA TRIBU DEL AGUA DEL SUR, PORFAVOR INGRESAR POR LA PUERTA 302

Korra: bueno es hora de irme

Bolín: NOOO "se cuelga del cuello de Korrra" no te vayas… prometo no hacer travesuras… bueno no tantas "dice al ver que korra levanta una ceja diciendo si como no"-pero quédate korrita

Korra: Bo "lo abraza"-solo será un año… además estaremos en contacto… así que no te preocupes… mejor hazme un favor y cuida de ella si "entregándole al canino"

Bolin: está bien "la suelta pero con una carita triste y toma al perro"—que nombre tiene?

Korra: le puse naga "mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la perrita"

Bolin: es linda…la cuidare bien…como si fuera solo mío

Korra: mako, opal la cuidan si "le sonríe"

Opal: claro que la cuidare y Adiós korra…espero se pase rápido el año, pero eso si me traes algo no "le pica el ojo y la abraza"

Korra: jajaj claro que si tranquila "le devuelve el abrazo y la suelta"

Mako: cuídate de acuerdo "le da la mano"

Korra: eso hare tranquilo "le estrecha la mano, mas mako la jala y la abraza"

Mako: suerte korra "la suelta y le sonríe"

Jinora: Korra "la abraza duro" cuídate si… no hagas nada malo… no estaremos hablando de acuerdo

Korra: claro que si jin… por favor cuídate

Meelo, Rohan, ikki: KORRA! "la abrazan llorando"

Korra: no lloren, los tres deben ser fuertes…ustedes dos "se refiere a meelo y rohan"—deben ser fuertes para que protejan a ikki y a jinora

Meelo: eso haremos "poniéndose en forma de soldado al igual que rohan"

Korra: bien, y tu ikki…no cambies de acuerdo…quiero que seas esa misma niña parlanchina que conozco

Ikki: lo hare…pero…te voy a extrañar "la abraza nuevamente"

Korra: y yo a ti "le da un fuerte abrazo y se separa de ella y voltea a ver a kuvira"—estarás bien?

Kuvira — jajaja korra eso debería decir yo no? "se le acerca" -no sé qué hare sin mi mejor amiga…cuídate mucho si… espero verte pronto y espero que te comuniques conmigo de acuerdo

Korra: sobrevivirás sin mi kuv y no te preocupes me cuidare mucho "la abraza" te quiero mucho, cuídate si "se separa y ve a tenzin"—tenzin

tenzin: korra "le pone una mano en el hombro"—sé que te han preguntado mucho esto… pero estas segura al querer irte?

Korra: "respira"—no estoy tan seguro tenzin… pero…ya lo intente todo.. Mas no dio resultado… así que mejor estar lejos y dejarla ser feliz que estar cerca y llorarle

Tenzin: muy bien…es tu decisión y yo te apoyo… tan solo quiero que te cuides y te conectes con nosotros de acuerdo "la mira fijamente para luego abrazarla"—te extrañaremos

Korra: claro tenzin "respondiendo el abrazo"—te extrañare también "mira a todos" Adiós chicos los extrañare a todos "toma las maletas y se dirige a la puerta 302, pero antes de llegar lejos una voz grita"

KORRAAAAAAAA! "grita alguien"

POV Asami

Pensamiento de asami: "Ya casi llegamos? Espíritus espero que aún no haya salido tu barco korra"

Asami: falta mucho mama?

yasuko: no falta mucho… hija tranquilízate… estas muy nerviosa

Asami: lo siento…es solo que no quiero que se vaya

Yasuko: lose asami llegaremos… a qué hora es que sale su embarcación?

Azula: sale en 20 min

Asami: QUE! Falta muy poco

Azula: tranquila asami… ya se llamare a mako "saca el celular y marca"—Hola mako, si soy azula,, dime ya están en las embarcaciones? Si están..

Asami: dile que no la deje ir

Azula: shh "calla a asami"—mako escucha distrae a korra para que no se vaya… mako? Me escuchas? Mako no dejes que korra tome el barco "mira su celular"—rayos se fue la señal, espero que mako me haya escuchado

Asami: estoy perdida "lo dice un poco triste"

Ysukol: no tanto.. ya llegamos "parquea el auto"- ve hija, estaré aquí por si acaso

Asami: gracias mama "sale del auto" – vamos azula

Azula: gracias "sale y sigue a asami"

Asami: donde es la embarcación de korra "mira el reloj"—solo me quedan 10 min

Azula: no se… creó que es "es interrumpida por el anuncio del vuelo"

PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A LA TRIBU DEL AGUA, POR FAVOR INGRESAR POR LA PUERTA 302

Azula: ese esa su embarcación, vamos "sale corriendo"—es por ahí asami

Asami: me adelantare "corre más rápido"

Azula: Desde cuando sabe correr rápido? "lo dice impresionada"

Asami: "seguí corriendo por donde dijeron que era la embarcación de korra mas no veía nada, será que llegue tarde no .. no creo, esperen esa es korra? Si es ella Dios iba para la puerta, corrí rápido y al estar solo unos pasos de ella no pude evitar gritar-KORRAAA!

POV Korra

Ya iba llegando a la puerta… cuando escuche mi nombre… más lo que me impacto enserio fue la voz de quien lo escuche… pensé que era una broma o una alucinación mía y no voltee… pero lo siguen qué sucedió me dejo por si fuera poco casi sin respiración… unos delgados y finos brazos me abrazaban de la cintura, sabia de quienes eran, cuantas veces esos mismos brazos los tuve en mi cintura por un abrazo… era ella sí, era…asami

POV Asami

Grite su nombre y vi como paraba en seco, como si estuviera en shock, por lo que avance y sin importar nada la abrace de la cintura, impidiéndole avanzar siquiera, pero aun así no volteo

Asami: korra "susurre su nombre"—no te vayas "eso lo dije más bajito pero creo que audible para que solo ella lo escuchara"

POV Korra

Le hoy susurrar mi nombre y jure que me desmayaba de la emoción, mas sus siguientes palabras me dejaron impresionada, ella no quería que me fuera, pero porque?

Korra: asami...Que haces aquí?

Asami: impidiendo que te vayas

Korra: pero… porque? ….Deberías estar en tu casa con…"Por más que quería decir su nombre no podía"

Asami: "niega con la cabeza"- no… haya no debo estar… donde estoy está bien y es aquí contigo "lo dice con la frente escondida en el cuello de korra"—perdón

Korra: perdón?... porque me pides perdón?

Asami: por todo… por cómo te trate… porque fui una tonta la cual casi pierde a la mejor persona del mundo

Korra: asami "se voltea y ve que asami tiene su mirada en el suelo por lo que le alza el mentón para que la mire"- no tengo nada que perdonarte asami… no te preocupes "le sonríe"

Asami: Korra "no lo puedo evitar y me lanzo a sus brazos llorando"

Korra: "impresionada… más le devuelve el abrazo"—shh calma

Asami: no te vayas por favor… no me dejes "aun llorando"

Korra: asami… yo…

Asami: ya lo sé casi todo korra

Korra: a que te refieres?

Asami: sobre iroh II, ya sé que él me engañaba con ginger y sé que estuviste hospitalizada un tiempo

Korra: "en estado de shock"—y…. Yo… asami…yo ehm

Asami: por eso no quiero que te vayas… quédate y hazme entender por qué me enamore de ti "levanta la vista y mira a Korra"

Recepcionista del barco (esas que están en la puerta y reciben el tickt de viaje): señorita va a entrar? El barco sale en 1min

Korra: bueno yo... "mira a asami y luego a la señorita"—no… no entrare señorita lo siento y muchas gracias

Recepcionista: muy bien… no se preocupe joven… suerte con su novia "da la vuelta y entra hacia el barco"

Korra: "sonrojada"- ella no es.. "intenta decir que no era su novia más la chica ya se había ido"

Asami: korra?

Korra: ven…aquí no es un buen lugar para hablar "alza la vista y ve que su familia le sonreí… a lo que ella les sonríe y lleva a asami fuera, donde encuentran una pequeña cafetería…entran en ella y compran dos chocolates-aquí podemos hablar tranquilamente

Asami: si "se sienta cerca de korra"—porque no me lo dijiste?

Korra: lo siento… yo…yo no quería que recordaras o supieras eso… para ti fue feo y doloroso…. además no quería que pensaras que te estaba diciendo eso para que siguieras conmigo... pero como te enteraste?

Asami: me encontré a ginger… ella al parecer no supo lo de mi accidente por lo que sin querer me lo dijo… pero ahora quiero que me digas tú misma, como paso todo y cuando digo todo me refiero a lo de tu hospitalización

Korra: asami no creo que..

Asami: nada de peros korra… dime todo por favor

Korra: "respira"—de acuerdo, ya sabes que tú y yo nos conocimos en la universidad "asami dice si con la cabeza"—una vez salimos, en esa cita supe que me gustabas…pero también supe que eras novia de iroh II… un día iba saliendo con kuvira de clase tu chocaste conmigo y vi que llorabas, tus amigas también llegaron

(5 AÑOS ATRÁS)

Korra: "iba saliendo de clase junto con mi mejor amiga kuvira y sentí que chocaba con alguien, al alzar la mirada vi que era asami y estaba llorando?" –Asami, que paso? "asami me miro y me abrazo, era un abrazo apretado, la abrace de vuelta, y vi que llegaban sus amigas"

Opal: ASAMI "llegando, se ve preocupada"

Jinora: Asami.. Al fin te alcanzamos, sí que corres rapido

Korra: hola chicas, que pasa? porque asami esta así?

Opal: no lo sabemos, paso por donde nosotras corriendo y llorando, la estábamos siguiendo..

Korra: "sentí que asami se apretaba más a mi"—Tranquila, tus amigas están aquí, ve con ellas "asami negó"

Asami: Noo "susurro" no quiero ir "pegándose más a korra"

Korrra: bien… quieres ir conmigo "ella asiente, y miro a sus amigas"—Yo me quedare con ella, intentare tranquilizarla y la llevare a la casa

Opal: de acuerdo, cuídala korra, por favor..

Jinora: cualquier cosa avísanos

Korra: "les dije que si, y se fueron, volteó a ver a kuvira " –Yo…. lo siento, pero asami… "no me dejo terminar"

Kuvira: No te preocupes korra… entiendo ella te necesita ahora… ve tranquila.. Cualquier favor que necesites dime si "se va"

Donnie: claro, gracias, vamos a asami… quieres ir a tomar algo "ella volvió a decir que si, así que nos levantamos…. nos dirigimos a un café cercano, ella no se soltó de mí en todo el camino y yo solo le decía palabras consoladoras, al llegar pedimos una mesa y nos sentamos, pedí dos capuchinos"—Tranquila ya estas más calmada

Asami: si "más calmada" –lo siento

Korra: no te preocupes "nos trajeron los capuchinos e hice que tomara un poco"

Asami: esta rico "tomando capuchino"

Korra: wuau, si es verdad…"la mire"- vas a decirme que sucedió?

Asami: me engañaba

Korra: cómo? De quien hablas asami

Asami: de Iroh II!, el… el me engaña con ginger… los encontré besándose en el baño, él estaba casi sin nada al igual que ella… creí que estaba alucinando pero no fue así… por lo que me oculte para que no me vieran y escuche cuando ella le decía que lo esperaba en su casa para hacer el.. El "no podía decirlo por lo que comienza a llorar" (ustedes ya deben saber para qué iba haya ¬¬)

Korra: "impresionada" que?!...ese maldito idiota "aprieta los puños levantándose de la silla"—me va a oír!

Asami: no! "la toma de la mano"—no vayas…no vale la pena

Korra: que no vale la pena?... asami vale mucho la pena ir y tirarle sus dientes

Asami: "ríe un poco"—no korra…. no quiero que te metas en problemas

Korra: pero… entonces que quieres que haga?

Asami: solo… solo quédate conmigo y no me dejes sola "la abraza"

Korra: jamás estarás sola asami… además él es un idiota… no te sientas mal

Asami: lose.. Pero es que duele Korra "hunde su cabeza en el pecho de ella, "duramos así un buen rato, hasta que ya estaba mucho mejor"- gracias, por escucharme

korra: no hay de qué asami…. sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti

Asami: lose "le da un beso en la mejilla"—eres la mejor… pero… me podrías llevar a casa, por favor

Korra: claro" sonrojada… pague los capuchinos y nos fuimos…la lleve a la casa" , espero que duermas "le dije en la entrada"

Asami: Adiós korra "le di otro beso en la mejilla y la abrace" gracias por todo… nos vemos mañana cierto?

Korra: claro "le dije y me fui" "después de eso a la mañana siguiente, llegue a la universidad supe que ella termino con iroh II… hablando de él me lo encontré, por lo que no me pude contener, y al acercármele le di un buen puñetazo"—ESO ES PARA QUE APRENDAS A RESPETAR A ASAMI!

Iroh II: "con el labio partido"—pero qué demonios te crees" se levanta y le da un golpe a Korra… pero no tan fuerte a lo que korra aprovecha y le encesto otro en la mejilla"

Korra: "con la mejilla roja"—eres un idiota iroh II, no vales la pena "se va de ahí dejando a iroh II en el suelo, pero alcanzando a escuchar que iroh le decía que eso no se iba a quedar asi… busque a asami y la vi en una árbol a recostada por lo que me acerque" -Hola "Le dije… ella me miro sorprendida, al igual que yo la mire sorprendida ya que no estaba llorando"

Asami: korra… que te paso? estas bien? "levantándose y tomándola de la mejilla

Korra: estoy bien no te preocupes… aunque eso debería preguntarte yo a ti.. Como estas? Supe que terminaste con iroh II..

Asami: yo estoy bien,… si termine con el… después de lo que vi ayer, no lo quiero volver a ver, mas no quiero hablar de ello… y no me digas… te agarraste con el verdad?

Korra: ehm…bueno yo "baja la mirada"—si un poco

Asami: "suspira" - Korra te dije que no lo hicieras… que no valía la pena y ahora mírate, ven tengo que curarte esa mejilla… "la lleva a enfermería y le cura la mejilla",- listo, quieres ir a tomar algo?

Korra: gracias y claro. Creo que sé dónde podemos ir… "La lleve al restaurante Narook's hay hablamos y reímos mucho"

Después de eso, las semanas siguientes me la pasaba con ella, intentando que gustara de mí, salimos de la universidad (graduados) y mi cercanía con asami iba mucho mejor, hablábamos, salíamos, yo sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero y ella de mí?, por lo que me arriesgue a preguntarle

Korra: asami "la toma de la mano, en una de sus salidas"- yo quería decirte algo

Asami: claro korra que es?

Korra: asami, yo.. estoy enamorado de ti "ve que asami abre mucho los ojos como impresionada y antes de que dijera algo ella sigue"—sé que es repentino lo que te digo… pero estos meses que me la he pasado contigo he llegado a darme cuenta que lo que siento por ti es más que una simple amistad… y también sé que ahora no soy rica como tú lo eres o como lo era iroh II… pero te prometo que lo llegare a ser… y lo que más te aseguro es que te amare toda la vida.. Por lo que Asami sato… te gustaría ser mi novia?

Asami: Korra yo … claro que me gustaría "le sonríe"—has sido más que mi mejor amiga todos estos meses… y al igual que tu he llegado a sentir algo más que una simple amistad, por lo que, korra wolf, acepto ser tu novia "ve que korra le sonríe y sin esperar más la besa"

FIN FLASBACK (PRESENTE)

Korra: y así fue como paso todo, según tú… te enamoraste de mi por quien era y eso me hizo feliz… todo iba genial… hasta el accidente "lo dice con una sonrisa triste"

Asami: entiendo… si…ya me dijiste como me enamore de ti, y debo admitir que fue doloroso pero también fue lindo…pero…korra…que te hizo iroh II para que terminaras en el hospital?

Korra: asami…no necesitas saber…

Asami: Si!...si necesito saber…y me lo dirás quieras o no

Korra: "suspirando".-de acuerdo lo que sucedió fue que…

 **Bueno así fue como korra enamoro a asami, sé que no fue la gran cosa pero… Lo que viene del porque korra estuvo en el hospital si es fuerte….espero les guste y hasta el siguiente cap XD**


	17. Capitulo 16

**Holaa muchachos, aquí está el cap mas comprometedor…les advierto aquí es un poco fuerte lo que le hicieron a korra..Así que si quieren matar a alguien que no sea mi si pliss ajjajaja espero les guste :D**

Asami: Si!...si necesito saber…y me lo dirás quieras o no

Korra: "suspirando".-de acuerdo…hubo un tiempo en la universidad que empecé a recibir cartas amenazadoras…al principio no le tome mucha importancia, pero luego si… ya que recibí una en donde si me dejo pensando y con miedo

FLASBACK

Estaba en mi cuarto acostada en mi cama, últimamente había estado recibiendo cartas con amenazas pero eran sinónimas, no sabía quién las enviaba y por qué…un choque rompió mis pensamientos y me envió fuera de la cama, encontré una roca que se había elevado atreves de su ventana y corrió a ver al culpable mas ya no había nadie…regreso y tomo la piedra ya que en ella había una nota atada, la desato y lo abrió:

"sé dónde vives, se dónde encontrarte, se tu horario de clase, conozco a las personas que tanto amas… si lose todo. Te vigilare día y noche y cuando estés sola te ganare…voy a golpearte con mis jodidos puños hasta que tu salvaje boca suplique que pare…golpeare primero tu maldito rostro y luego todo lo demás…te pateare y te pateare mientras estas acurrucada en el suelo, hasta que estés llorando y tosiendo sangre por toda la acera y ¿adivina qué? no voy a parar, voy a lastimarte día tras día y no podrás escapar…te hare pagar por lo que me hiciste…así que cuídate….

Korra estaba temblando, sus rodillas se rindieron y colapso en el piso…ella no era guerrera como su padre, si…se sabía defender pero no era una peleadora profesional…que debía hacer?

FIN FLASBACK

Korra: esa fue la última carta que recibí antes de que todo sucediera

Asami: yo sabía de esas cartas? "korra le dice que si"—por qué no hicimos algo entonces?

Korra: porque no quería problemas y había pasado unos días y las cartas habían parado, así que pensé que ya todo había terminado y solo era para atemorizarme

Asami: pero no fue así… ¿verdad?

Korra: no

Asami: korra que sucedió…dime..— dice tomándole una mano y apretándosela

Korra: una noche luego de que salimos de cine, te regrese a casa y yo iba a volver a la mía que quedaba en el campus de la universidad…era un poco tarde…tú me pediste que me quedara en la tuya más yo me negué… no quería incomodarte…

FLASBACK

Asami: ¿estas segura de esto korra? Solo ha pasado dos semanas—la mujer mayor dudaba que korra fuera sola

Korra: estoy segura asami…las cosas están tranquila…ya no he recibido más cartas, creo que todo ha terminado

Asami: déjame al menos llevarte o acompañarte de vuelta

Korra: no!...no voy a dejar que tú seas la que regreses sola…si algo te sucediera…no quiero imaginar algo así…por eso no te preocupes yo estaré bien, además kuvira dijo que me estaba esperando en la entrada del departamento

Asami: de acuerdo…pero ten cuidado si

Korra: lo tendré "asami la compaña hasta la puerta"-nos veremos mañana

Asami: si "le da un fuerte abrazo y la besa tiernamente"—te veré mañana y cuídate amor

Korra: lo hare…te quiero sami

Asami: y yo a ti korra "le da un último beso y la vio irse hasta perderla de vista…solo ten cuidado"

Korra estaba de muy buen humor como para silbar pero no lo hizo…su vida estaba de maravilla, tenía una novia súper hermosa y la universidad iba bien…no era un genio como asami pero tampoco le iba tan mal. Ella tomo aliento y dejo que la brisa golpeara su cara…si… su vida era buena, y ella esperaba que siguiera así

Korra: tendremos que esperar y ver "murmuro"

Xx: esperar y ver qué?—había una voz profunda detrás de ella. No se había dado cuenta que estaba congelada en sus pensamientos y lo peor es que ahora tenía miedo…el hombre camino hacia ella y pudo escuchar varios pasos más que venían también acercándose a ella

Korra: no es asunto tuyo "trato de alejarse de él, pero se dio cuenta que su camino estaba bloqueado"

Xx: te hice una maldita pregunta y espero una maldita respuesta "se inclinó hacia la cara de la sureña…sus ojos color dorado estaban vidriosos y su aliento apestaba a alcohol"

Ella permaneció en silencio e inmóvil mirándolo fijamente, el hombre tenía el pelo negro como el cuervo, ojos dorados y era más alto que ella…no lo podía creer él era…iroh II!

Korra: iroh II? Qué diablos haces aquí? "aunque sabía que era el, no pudo evitar tener algo de miedo, ya que aún eran muchos contra ella sola"

Iroh II: acaso se te olvidaron las amenazas…hemos estado mirando, hemos estado esperando y ahora que estas sola…es hora de que pagues por lo que hiciste, aun que tuvimos ayuda…creo que le debo agradecer a ginger por avisarnos de tu salida con asami hoy… no crees?

Su sonrisa estaba llena de maldad justo antes de lanzar su puño izquierdo a la cara de korra, ella se agacho bajo su brazo y giro en su posición de cuclillas, estiro su pierna durante el giro y lo pateo en sus tobillos mandándolo al suelo…la sureña se volvió al siguiente hombre que era igual de musculoso pero un poco más bajo, tenían que ser amigos de iroh II. Su gancho derecho ya se había lanzado hacia ella, korra alcanzo a esquivar el golpe que venía con fuerza, agarro su antebrazo y lo arrojo hacia la acera con un golpe.

Antes de que korra pudiera enfocarse en su siguiente oponente, dos hombres se lanzaron sobre ella desde lados opuestos. Uno le agarro de frente y el otro por la espalda, todos habían estado demasiado cerca como para que ella pudiera obtener aplacamiento a su alrededor…más korra logro manióbrasela y logro golpear a un tercero que venía con la intensión de golpearla…retrocedió lo suficiente para que la chica de la tribu del agua le pateara las piernas ahora libres en la ingle.

Korra volvió a plantar sus pies en el suelo. El hombre detrás de ella había retenido sus brazos después del golpe, pero eso no la detuvo de intentar tirarlo de sus hombros…justo cuando ella comenzó a moverse, una patada rápida en la parte posterior de su pierna derecha la desmantelo y callo de rodillas, el hombre que sujetaba su torso uso sus propias piernas para confinar los tobillos de la sureña

Ella sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer, por más que se moviera e intentara no podía zafarse de tal control…iroh II camino hacia ella, frotándose los nudillos en su mano izquierda, él se inclinó tan cerca de ella que podía ver sus poros

Iroh II: vas a pagar por lo que hiciste, y por alejarme de asami maldito fanático de la nieve

Un puño duro golpeo el lado derecho de su cara y casi envió su cabeza volando fuera de sus hombros…korra continuo luchando por liberarse de ese agarre ignorando el dolor…pero el mismo puño golpeo el mismo lado nuevamente una y otra vez

Ella miro con su ojo izquierdo, la sangre goteaba de la nariz, la mitad de su visión estaba bloqueada por la hinchazón alrededor de su cuenca y mejilla derecha. En lugar de golpearla con la otra mano, la abofeteo varias veces, no podía decir de qué lado picaba más…su cabeza estaba girando y estaba perdiendo resistencia…pero iroh II no se detuvo si no que se movió hacia su torso y lo golpeo sin parar usando ambos puños…ella se sentía como un saco de boxeo…el cuerpo de korra estaba ardiendo en dolor, ella se debilito pero permaneció consciente

Iroh II: levántala..—el hombre que la sostenía la obligo a ponerse de pie, aunque solo los empeines tocaban el suelo. Lucho por respirar mientras el continuaba enviando golpes insoportables en su abdomen. Un último golpe en su plexo solar la dejo jadeando y tosiendo sangre…korra no sabía cuándo había comenzado a llorar, pero ahora lo sabía al sentir sus lágrimas…iroh II empujo su mano alrededor de su garganta obligando a su cabeza ir hacia arriba… su agarre era poderoso

Iroh: quiero oírte rogar maldita..—incluso si ella tenía acceso claro a sus cuerdas vocales, se negó a suplicarle…una parte de ella quería por supuesto detener esa tortura pero por otra no iba a decaer tan rápido…ella estaba en conflicto…si bien no deseaba más que sofocar la chispa, rendirse y esperar a que sus agresores la liberen, ella simplemente no podía rendirse

Korra le lanzo puñales a los ojos, las esquinas de su vista se volvieron borrosas por la asfixia….iroh II la arranco de las manos de su captor y la arrojó al suelo…su cabezo golpeo el pavimento mareando más su visión, al caer reboto un poco y se agarró el abdomen

Iroh II: adelante muchachos, diviértanse también

Era como si una manda de leones hambrientos y enojados le hubiera caído encima…los puños y los pies la golpeaban por todas partes, le patearon la espalda, el torso, la cara en si todas sus extremidades…pisaban todo su cuerpo…korra solo soltó un grito doloroso el cual resonó, a pesar de eso intento hacerse un ovillo, pero habían demasiados…una patada rompió una costilla y volvió a gritar por el dolor, otro pisotón aplasto su muñeca izquierda, uno golpeo su garganta y no podía respirar…así siguió puñetazo, patada fue implacable

Iroh II: Sostenla presionada..—su voz provoco el final de los golpes. Tuvo que haber durado varios minutos, aunque para ella pareciera como horas…las mismas manos sujetaban sus extremidades para que su estómago estuviera contra el pavimento, no es como si lo necesitaran igual no podía moverse si lo intentaba…el pánico recorrió su cuerpo en el momento en que extendieron sus piernas. Iroh II se arrodillo y comenzó a tirar de sus pantalones…korra intento retorcerse, luchando más fuerte que nunca…pero se encontró con un objeto filoso que le corto la mejilla izquierda…ella grito, se quebró y lloro

Korra: No! No por favor…por favor deténgase…dijeron que si les suplicaba se detendría por favor..."ella se sintió repugnante, lastimosa y sobre todo sintió miedo"..—por favor "lloro"

Iroh II se rio de una forma que korra nunca podría olvidar, como si todo esto fuera un juego para él, solo un evento ordinario

Iroh II: ¿crees que voy a parar? Claramente no has leído mis cartas muy bien, te dije que te iba a hacer rogar pero nunca iba a parar..—"el tiro de sus pantalones nuevamente, casi exitoso en zafárselos

Xx: ¿!Ey que estás haciendo!?..—grito cierta voz que se acercó rápidamente hasta donde estaban ocurriendo los hechos logrando reconocer a los atacantes o al menos a uno de ellos..—Iroh II?

En un según, todos se habían ido, dejando a korra en un llanto sollozante y palpitante, su mano fue a su lado para cubrir la herida de arma blanca…oyó que la voz de la persona una mujer llamaba una ambulancia...miro a su alrededor por lo que ella creyó que sería la última vez

Korra: lo intente "fue su pensamiento"..—reconoció los edificios a su alrededor, ella todavía estaba en el campus pero en las afueras de ellas…ella había estado a dos manzanas de su dormitorio

La mujer la hizo rodar sobre su espalda y comenzó a examinarla, korra tenía la vista en la dirección de su dormitorio pero su palma permaneció en su abdomen, su cuerpo se adormeció por el dolor alguien decía su nombre pero podia sentir que todo se estaba poniendo negro, sus lágrimas nunca se detuvieron

Korra no te duermas…resiste…escuchaba que le decían, volteo su mirada y vio a la mujer que en si la había salvado…aunque su visión estaba nadando, pudo distinguir más o menos a la mujer

Korra: kuvira..—logro articular a pesar del dolor…vio luces rojas intermitentes, hombres con uniformes azules, una camilla justo antes de cerrar los ojos…su mundo se desvaneció con un solo pensamiento: lo siento asami

Fin FLASBACK

Cuando korra termino de contar lo que había sucedido, hubo un pequeño silencio entre las dos… a estas alturas Asami estaba con lágrimas fluyendo en su rostro libremente…estaba más que impresionada…no podía creer que iroh II haya podido hacerle eso, ¡acaso estaba loco!

Asami: korra..Yo…yo…Dios no sé qué decirte…no… puedo… creer que iroh II te haya lastimado de esa manera

Korra: asami…no llores por favor "con su pulgar le quita una lagrima de la mejilla"..—eso fue hace tiempo…por eso no quería decírtelo…no quería que recordaras o volvieras a saber de eso

Asami: no korra "le tomaba la mano que tenía en la mejilla pero sin soltársela"..—fue…fue bueno que me lo dijeras… ¿qué sucedió luego?…¿cómo me entere de eso?...

Korra: bueno…cuando perdí el conocimientos no supe nada…solo recuerdo que desperté en el hospital y tú estabas a mi lado…al parecer kuvira fue quien te aviso o eso me dijiste

FLASBACK

Asami estaba en la sala de su casa intentando hacer su tarea pero fallando ya que en lo único que pensaba era en korra…¿llegaría bien? ¿la llamo para ver si está bien?...esas y muchas preguntas más se estaba haciendo hasta que el sonido de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos, pero jamás pensó que al contestar recibiría la peor noticia de su vida

Asami: diga?...kuvira? si soy yo…que sucede…¿!QUE!?.. Como…KUVIRA ¿DIME DONDE ESTAN? Si…iré de inmediato..—al terminar de decir eso, salió por la puerta sin importarle nada…al llegar abordo las pesadas puertas del hospital. Todas las personas en la sala de espera se volvieron hacia ella más los ignoro y corrió hacia el escritorio

Asami: ¿Dónde está ella?

Había un caballero mayor en el mostrador: tendrás que ser más específica señorita

Ella respiro profundamente para ganar compostura temporal…su cuerpo necesitaba relajarse, pero ella ignoro eso, se agarró del borde de la mesa para calmas sus nervios… en diez segundos ella tenía el control

Asami: korra..Su nombre es korra, es una mujer de la tribu del agua, fue admitida esta noche

El hombre miro a través del registro: ah, sí… está en la habitación 24 A en el quinto piso… pero antes necesita completar un pase, me puede decir su nombre

Asami: asami…Asami sato "su voz era fría, ella no tenía tiempo para eso…recibió el pase y salió rápidamente de ahí"

Al llegar a la habitación 24 A, respiro hondo y abrió la puerta…ella se congelo al verla, el horror voló en todo su cuerpo, Asami la miro por completo…ahí estaba korra…Su korra inconsciente en la cama medica…tenía una intravenosa en su brazo derecho…el lado derecho de su rostro estaba magullado e hinchado…había una envoltura en su brazo izquierdo...luego de una inspección más de cerca, asami pudo ver un corte horizontal en su mejilla izquierda…también tenía vendada su cabeza al parecer tuvo una lesión ahí y su cuello estaba descolorido…hubo una pequeña y ocasional mueca de dolor al inhalar pero no hubo silabas y respiraba por si sola…korra estaba en su mayoría cubierta con moretones, rasguños y pequeños cortes.

Asami entro sigilosamente a la habitación, sus movimientos eran lentos por la conmoción, se sentía mareada…tomo una silla y colapso en ella, sus palmas volaron a su cara para parar sus lágrimas…lloro por lo que pareció una hora … miro alrededor de la habitación y encontró la ropa de la sureña en el respaldo de la silla frente a ella…hubo múltiples rasgaduras y manchas de sangre esparcidas por toda la tela

Asami tomo una de las manos de la morena, ella noto una leve contusión en sus nudillos "ella debe haber golpeado a alguien duro", envolvió sus dedos con los de ella. Sus manos se sentían frías más frías de lo que ella recordaba

Asami: ¿Qué te han hecho? "sus lágrimas cayendo una vez más..-¿Quién te hizo esto?..—acerco la mano de korra a su mejilla

Xx: la asaltaron justo al borde del campus…

Asami salto ante la voz y se volteo rápido a ver quién era y para su sorpresa fue kuvira

Kuvira: lo siento no quería asustarte

Asami: no te preocupes…a que te refieres con que la asaltaron?

Kuvira: "entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta"..—si te soy sincera no fue un asalto, sino más bien un atentado asami…y yo sé quién fue el culpable

Asami: ¿quién?...kuvira dime quien le hizo esto a korra

Kuvira: "suspirando"..—fue iroh II

Asami: ¿! Qué!?...como…como lo sabes?

Kuvira: porque yo fui quien evito que la lastimaran más…la estaba esperando cerca de su apartamento pero ella no llegaba se me estaba haciendo raro… hasta que escuche un grito, por lo que Salí corriendo hacia donde lo escuche y cuál fue mi sorpresa…unos 5 tipos la estaban golpeando, pero lo que más me enfureció fue que uno de ellos estaba encima de ella intentando…

Asami: intentando que kuvira? DIME!

Kuvira: la querían violar asami…y la persona que lo quería hacer era el desgraciado de iroh II…

En ese momento la mente de asami quedo en blanco…no lo podía creer, iroh II había intentado abusar de korra, acaso no le basto con los golpes que le dio...más encima quería…no, no podía ni siquiera imaginar eso, miro a korra la cual no se había movido ni un poco, las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas nuevamente

Kuvira: ya les avise a tenzin y a los demás…yo debo regresar a casa para cambiarme "asami la miro y pudo ver que su ropa estaba llena de sangre…sangre de korra probablemente"…regresare mañana…descansa un poco si

Asami: claro…gracias kuvira "la ve irse…se vuelve a mirar a la sureña y comienza a llorar de impotencia, dolor y rabia…hasta que quedó dormida"

Cuanto más cerca estaba de despertarse, más claro se hacia el dolor en su cuerpo. Aunque todo parecía dolor, habían ciertos puntos que dolían más…sus costillas provocaron la mayor incomodidad, el lado derecho de su rostro lo sentía dolorido e hinchado. Una punzada en su cabeza la sacudió y la hizo girar, sentía una tensión en su muñeca izquierda…korra lucho por abrir los ojos, su conciencia emergiendo atreves de ella…su vista estaba algo borrosa y la luz que entraba por la ventana ardía…ella gimió y giro su cabeza fuera de la ventana

A su lado inclinándose en una silla, estaba su novia asami sato…sus dedos pálidos estaban envueltos alrededor de la mano derecha de la sureña…korra intento llamarla

Korra: ¿asami?..—su voz estaba justo encima de un susurro, le dolía hablar…ella recordó esa mano alrededor de su cuello apretándolo e hizo una mueca en su lugar, intento apretar su mano, pero las heridas en sus nudillos restringieron su movimiento…al no poder levantar o llamar a su novia se quedó así en silencio, mirando a la mujer que amaba con solo su ojo que funcionaba…una sola corriente de lágrimas cayo por su rostro mientras miraba a asami…muchos pensamientos vinieron a la mente de korra

la defraude, ella me dijo que tuviera cuidado y… yo no…ella se ofreció a ir conmigo, pero yo me negué ¿y si ella hubiera venido conmigo? ¿Nos hubieran dejado solas?...no ella hizo lo correcto, ella tomaría todo el dolor siempre y cuando no lastimaran a asami

Asami se movió como si pudiera escuchar los pensamientos de korra, abrió lentamente los ojos

Asami: ¿korra?..—su voz sonaba distorsionada por despertar, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con esos ojos azules, se abalanzo a la niña herida y la abrazo llorando nuevamente…ambas permanecieron en esa posición durante un buen tiempo, cada una llorando en silencio…asami nunca quiso dejarla ir, la culpa la consumía ¿Por qué no fui con ella? ¿Por qué no la obligue a quedarse?

Korra: ¿asami?..—su voz salió un poco mejor que la última vez

El ingeniero se a parto del abrazo solo un poco, paso sus dedos por el lado izquierdo de la cara de korra y le dio un suave y tierno beso en los labios...la sureña se esforzó por levantar su mano derecha hacia la mano de su novia, mientras le devolvía el beso…

Asami: ¿Qué paso?..—le pregunta luego del beso

Korra: ellos…ellos me atraparon..—toda su fuerza la había dejado, dejándola débil nuevamente..—habían cinco de ellos, no pude luchar contra todos, eran musculosos, altos y estaban borrachos

Asami: al parecer a alguno de ellos le dejaste una fractura de mandíbula o de nariz..—volteando la mano derecha de korra, examinándola

Korra: si, lo conseguí bastante bien…lo golpe justo en la mandíbula y lo patee entre las rodillas..—"sonrió un poco mas no le duro mucho"..—te dije que sería cuidadosa y no lo fui e hice que lloraras

Asami: no es como si pidieras que esto sucediera korra, te defendiste lo mejor que pudiste…ahora debemos concentrarnos en tu recuperación..—"había un nivel de ferocidad en sus ojos que nunca antes había presenciado"

Korra: A-Asami…

Asami: reconociste a alguno de ellos? ..—asami estaba poniendo a prueba a korra para ver si le decía la verdad

Korra se quedó callada un rato, no sabía si decirle a asami la verdad o mejor quedarse callada..—Ehhmm yo…no

Asami: no mientas! "le dice un poco fuerte a la sureña la cual se sobresalta por tal arrebato de la ingeniera"...-korra, yo sé perfectamente quien lo hizo…no tienes que mentir…sé que fue iroh II el que te lastimo…kuvira me lo conto, ya que ella fue quien te salvo

Korra se quedó nuevamente callada, hizo una pequeña nota mental de agradecerle a kuvira por salvarla de esa tortura…aun así se sentía impotente, ella no quería que asami supiera que fue su ex novio el que la lastimo…estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió una suave caricia en su mejilla izquierda, al girar vio el rostro de su novia el cual denotaba preocupación

Asami: korra…no quiero que te preocupes por nada en estos momentos…en lo único que nos vamos a preocupar es en tu recuperación…solo en eso

Korra: "solo asiente con la cabeza"..—Asami?

Asami: ¿si, amor?

Korra: puedes… ¿puedes quedarte un ratito más? Yo…no quiero estar sola otra vez…por favor

Asami: sabes que no tienes por qué pedirme eso cierto…me iba a quedar contigo aunque no me lo pidieras

Korra con la ayuda de asami se corrió un poco para dejarle espacio a su novia en la cama…una vez que se instalaron ambas bien…asami atrajo a korra para que descansara en ella pero antes le dio un dulce y delicado beso en los labios

Asami: intenta dormir…estaré aquí cuando despiertes..—"le dio un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza y su ultimo pensamiento fue iroh II esta me las pagas""

FIN FLASBACK

Korra: eso fue lo que sucedió una vez que recupere la conciencia…después de ese día, tanto tu como yo nos enteramos que habían arrestado a iroh II…al parecer tenzin junto con kuvira lo denunciaron por agresión e intento de..

Asami: no tienes que decirlo "secándose las lágrimas que aun tenia y seguían fluyendo" ..—mi…mi padre tuvo que ver en algo?

Korra: no tanto…él iba a ayudar a iroh II a huir, pero no lo consiguieron, como dije iroh II fue detenido antes de que pudiera escapar…. asami…ahora…. ahora que sabes la verdad que harás?...escucha no quiero que hagas nada tonto asami…esto paso hace mucho tiempo de acuerdo

Asami: lose korra…pero ahora que se todo… sé muy bien lo que tengo que hacer "la mira fijamente"…

 **Bueno hasta aquí el cap…no sé cómo les parezca, pero pobre korra, iroh II es un maldito aquí….ustedes que piensa que hará asami ahora que sabe toda la verdad?...jeejje si quieren que haga algo denme sus opiniones que yo las tomare con gusto…nos vemos en el siguiente cap :D….**


	18. Capitulo 17

POV Asami

A pasado unos días desde que hable con korra e impedí que se fuera del país, mi padre estaba furioso conmigo por la decisión de no haber dejado que korra se fuera, pero no me importo, no iba a dejar que ella se alejara de mi…sé que aún no la recuerdo pero algo dentro de mi dice que debo estar al lado de ella… seguí yendo a la universidad pero en vez de ponerle cuidado al profesor de leyes, me puse a dibujar y a diseñar carros, armas y otras cosa de mecánica, creo que la mayoría tenía razón, lo mío no es ser abogada , lo mío es la ingeniería… ahora me encuentro en casa de katara, ayudándole a decorar el cuarto de la bebe mientras que la televisión esta prendida en un canal que a katara le gusta mucho, donde pasan conciertos y toda esas cosas...¿ya les dije que katara estaba embarazada?¿no? pues así como lo ven lo está, ella y Aang están súper felices por ese bebe que viene en camino

Katara: como te ha ido hasta ahora en la universidad?

Asami: por el momento bien, pero…

Katara: pero que asami?...vamos dime que pasa

Asami: voy a dejar la universidad katara "lo dice mirándola fijamente"

Katara: vaya hasta que al fin lo decides hacer

Asami: espera, que?...tu sabias que yo no quería seguirla?

Katara: claro que si…se te notaba desde lejos que eso no era lo tuyo, estábamos esperando a que la dejaras y me alegro que al fin lo vayas a hacer

Asami: ohh…gracias…me alegra saber que tengo el apoyo tuyo

Katara: no solo el mío…yasuko también estaba esperando lo mismo, así que no te preocupes…has lo que debas hacer, igual es tu vida…y hablando de hacer lo tuyo…has sabido algo de korra?

Asami: "ante la mención de la morena sus mejillas no pudieron evitar sonrojarse"—no mucho…solo sé que volvió a tocar con sus amigos y ha estado dando conciertos

Katara: te ha invitado a alguno?

Asami: si…en realidad si lo ha hecho…pero no he ido a ninguno

Katara: porque no?...no me digas que no la quieres ver?

Asami: no…no es eso…lo que sucede es que primero debo arreglar algo antes de verla como se debe

Katara: "la mira sospechosamente"-mmm está bien…solo espero que eso que 'tienes que hacer' no se tan tarde

Asami: créeme no lo será, tengo pensado…"no termina la frase ya que en el televiso el locutor estaba anunciando el siguiente concierto y era nada más ni nada menos que la banda de korra"

Katara: vaya…hablando del diablo jajajja…parece ser que están destinadas a versen aunque sea de lejos. "lo dice mientras subía el volumen del televisor"

Locutor: ¡Y AQUÍ ESTAMOS UNA VEZ MAS CON UNA DE LAS BANDAS MAS FAMOSAS DE TODAS…!LOOOS HURONES DE FUEGOOO!…CON SU NUEVA CANCION "WE ARE THE BRAVE"

Enseguida podemos ver a los chicos saliendo al escenario y korra en el micrófono

Korra: Buenas noches Cuidad republica…esta noche le venimos a cantar nuestro nuevo sencillo…esta canción la escribimos para todas aquellas personas que están pasando por un problema en sus vidas para recordarles que no se deben dar por vencidas…y sobre todo en el amor, ya que el amor siempre va a ganar la lucha…sin más espero les guste y a ti también asami

La CEO ante la mención de su nombre se quedó impresionada,…nunca pensó que korra le fuera a dedicar una canción…pero no se la estaba dedicando en sí, ya que dijo que era también para las personas que estaban pasando por problemas ¿no?, salió de sus pensamientos al oír la voz de la morena, la primera vez que la escucho cantar le pareció hermosa su voz…pero ahora que la volvía a escuchar le fascinaba, la morena cantaba sencillamente espectacular, ahora entendía porque eran una de las mejores bandas de todo el mundo

 **VERIDIA 'We Are The Brave**

watch?v=JAhcoj7Yb0g

(We are the brave)

There is an enemy

Dressed as a friend

The picture of deceit

Who knows the end

We are standing here unafraid

In the lions den

'Cause the power strong enough to save

Is running through our veins

We are the brave

We'll never break

Whatever it takes

We're gonna make it together

We're chasing out fear

You're not welcome here

Now and forever

Love is always gonna win the fight

Because the blood runs deep inside

We are the brave

A storm is on it's way

I can hear the sound

We will bend like trees that sway

But we won't fall down, down

The power strong enough to save

Is running through our veins

We are the brave

We'll never break

Whatever it takes

We're gonna make it together

We're chasing out fear

You're not welcome here

Now and forever

Love is always gonna win the fight

Because the blood runs deep inside

We are the brave

The power that saves

Lives in our veins

We are the brave

Love is gonna win the fight

Fear is gonna run and hide

We're not afraid

We're not afraid

Love is gonna win the fight

Fear is gonna run and hide

We're not afraid

We are the brave

Love is gonna win the fight

Fear is gonna run and hide

We're not afraid

We are the brave

We'll never break

Whatever it takes

We're gonna make it together

We're chasing out fear

You're not welcome here

Now and forever

Love is always gonna win the fight

Because the blood runs deep inside

We are the brave

We are the brave

Una vez que termino el concierto, asami no era capaz de apartar la mirada de esa pantalla o más bien de cierta morena…estaba tan ida que no escucho cuando katara la llamaba hasta que vio una mano enfrente de sus ojos

Asami: ehh…dijiste algo katara?

Katara: vaya por un momento crei que me iba a tocar darte un golpe para que reaccionaras…llevo 10 minutos intentando captar tu atención

Asami: lo…lo siento "con las mejillas rojas"..—no sé qué me paso

Katara: no te preocupes "le dice con una sonrisa"..—creo que cierta morena de ojos azules te dejo así jajaajja…de acuerdo lo siento "lo dice al ver que asami le mandaba una mirada casi asesina"..—me estabas diciendo algo antes del concierto

Asami: cierto…yo…lo siento katara debo irme…tengo que hacer algo importante en este momento

Katara: oohh bien…si claro…pero estas bien?

Asami: lo estaré una vez que haga lo que tengo pensado hacer

Katara: quieres que te acompañe?

Asami: No…debo ir sola…gracias de igual forma "La abraza"…-te hablare una vez que llegue a casa

Katara: está bien "la abraza"..—ten cuidado por favor

Asami: lo hare…Adiós..."al despedirme de katara Salí y me dirijo al lugar de cierta persona con la que debo arreglar unas cuantas cosas…ya no puedo aplazarlo más, es hoy o hoy… al llegar me acerco a la recepcionista para ver si él se encuentra"

Asami: buena tarde…me podría decir si Iroh II está?

Recepcionista: si señorita, él se encuentra en este momento en su oficina, si gusta puede pasar

Asami: muchas gracias, con permiso "se retira y va directo a la oficina, al llegar entra sin tocar, encontrando a Iroh II sentado en su escritorio, al ver a asami se levanta y se dirige a saludarla"

Iroh II: Hola preciosa "se le acerca a darle un beso pero en vez de eso su rostro recibió tremenda bofetada que asami le propino" – ¿Por qué fue eso?

Asami: más bien deberías preguntarme por qué no te la di antes "lo mira fijamente"

Iroh II: antes?...de que hablas

Asami: ya lo sé todo Iroh II

Iroh II: "extrañado"—todo? A que te refieres con todo?

Asami: no te hagas el idiota, sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo Iroh II "ve que iroh II no dice nada"-¡sé que me engañabas con Ginger cuando apenas íbamos en la universidad, y también sé que lastimaste a korra de una forma infernal!—"Iroh II iba a contestar pero recibió otra bofetada de la CEO haciendo que su mejilla girara para el otro lado"—no te atrevas a decirme nada…y no trates de mentirme

Iroh II: ¿fue la imbécil de Korra la que te lo dijo no es así? "le dice con la mejilla roja y algo enfadado"-ella solo lo hizo para recuperarte asami…

Asami: "niega con la cabeza"—no…te equivocas Iroh II…no fue Korra la que me lo dijo…! y no le digas imbécil, ya que aquí el único imbécil eres tú!... creíste que iba a volver contigo?

Iroh II: bueno eso pensé… vamos asami,…yo sé que tú aun sientes algo fuerte por mí, más que por esa i…—"no término la oración por que otra bofetada hizo que Iroh II dejara de hablar"

Asami: !CALLATE!... no te atrevas a insultarla… acaso no te has visto en un espejo Iroh II… no eres quien para hacerlo y no… no siento nada por ti, más bien creí sentir algo pero ya no , y se lo que vas a decir… que te bese… si lo hice… y no se él porque, tal vez era porque pensaba que aún seguía contigo, o porque mi mente no recordaba en realidad como eras… pero ahora sé cómo eres…eres un mentiroso y un cobarde…el cual me daño y daño a mi korra y eso jamás te lo perdonare iroh II…¿ sabes qué?... dejémoslo así, quiero comenzar de cero yo misma, pero no a tu lado

Iroh II: entonces de quién?...¿de ella?... vamos asami…tu sabes que ella es solo una pobre diabla al lado tuyo, sé que cometí muchos errores en el pasado pero aún podemos comenzar de nuevo tu y yo…no dejes que algo tan mínimo nos separe

Asami: ¿cómo puedes decir que eso fue algo mínimo? ¡Me engañaste en mi propia cara y no conformándote con eso lastimaste a korra…la mandaste al hospital!...por Dios casi la matas y no conformándote con ello la querías violar…!LA IBAS A VIOLAR IROH II!- "le pega un fuerte empujón en el pecho haciendo que iroh II retroceda un poco"…- ¡Y dices que fue algo ¿mínimo?...lo del engaño te lo paso pero el que hayas lastimado a korra de esa manera NO…así que no… no podemos comenzar ni hoy ni nunca compréndelo… y te dije que dejaras de insultarla… Ella no es ninguna pobre diabla como dices… así que lo siento Iroh II pero olvídate que lleguemos a tener algo porque no será así… seremos como unos desconocidos, ya que tampoco llegare a odiarte por algo que paso hace mucho tiempo como tú dices…pero que no te perdonare jamás!

Iorh II: asami, en ese tiempo era otra persona y estaba borracho, no sabía lo que hacia..-"baja la mirada, luego la mira a ella"—está bien… no tengo derecho, ni motivo para obligarte pero…

Asami: nada de peros iroh II…es mejor así…te pediré el favor y no llegues a insistir porque no cambiare de opinión…ya dejándote en claro eso hasta luego iroh II…y te advierto "lo mira fijamente"..- no te acerques a mí ni a korra, porque no se de lo que llegaría a ser capaz…ya estas advertido- "se despide de él y sin más sale por la puerta y se iba del edificio"

Iroh II: adiós sato "la ve irse…aprieta los puños, pero sin que nadie lo supiera sonríe de una forma casi malévola"

POV NORMAL

Después de eso asami hablo con su madre donde ella comprendió que asami elegía lo que ella realmente quería, y le prometió que hablaría con hiroshi…se mudó a un apartamento sola, de vez en cuando los visitaba, no quería volver a separarse de ellos después de todo… Korra siguió con sus amigos sacando canciones y volviéndose más famosos con su banda…asami dejo la universidad y siguió con lo que más le emocionaba y era la ingeniería…todo estaba comenzando bien nuevamente…

POV Asami

Estaba en el apartamento nuevo… escuchaba las noticia mientras estaba arreglando algunas cajas en donde estaban sus cosas, pero algo llamo su atención…era el menú donde había escrito mis votos a korra, lo abrí y comencé a leerlo

" **prometo ayudarte a amar la vida, a tratarte siempre con ternura y tener la paciencia que el amor requiere, hablar cuando sea necesario y a compartir el silencio cuando no, estar de acuerdo o no con los pasteles, y a vivir en la calidez de tu corazón que siempre será mi hogar**."

Asami: "mientras lo leía, mire hacia la ventana donde caía un poco de nieve y sabía que tenía que hacer algo importante"

POV Korra

Iba para mi casa…hace unos días llegue de otros de nuestros conciertos…antes de llegar a casa decidí ir a la tienda que quedaba cerca de la cuadra donde vivo por un poco de chocolate caliente… iba abrigada ya que estaba nevando, al ser del sur el frio no me afecta tanto, pero aun así un rico chocolate no caería mal… al llegar al lugar había un letrero el cual decía CERRADO POR LA NEVADA, grandioso camine hasta aquí para nada… mire la tienda nuevamente y voltee para irme…pero cuando lo hice, ella estaba ahí… asami estaba en frente de mi

Korra: Hola "la salude con una sonrisa y no pude evitar mirarla fijamente…estaba hermosa"

Asami: Hola "me saludo también con una sonrisa"

Korra: "la mire y por un momento no sabía que decir...!espíritus! korra di algo no te quedes como idiota ahí…al regañarme mentalmente dije lo único que podía"—espero no hayas viajado hasta aquí por un chocolate caliente "señalando la tienda cerrada"

Asami: no… me mude aquí hace seis meses, vivo en Rogers parks (una cuidad inventada o algo así xD)

Korra: enserio? "lo dice sorprendida"- que bien

Asami: si…y regrese a la ingeniera…he vuelto a reparar autos y toda clase de mecanismos

Korra: ¡Que!... hablas enserio "impresionada, ve que asami asiente con la cabeza"—que bien…!eso es genial sami!...digo asami

Asami :no te preocupes dime como te sientas cómoda…y… si lo estoy haciendo de nuevo… es increíble lo que recuerdan mis manos… la emoción que me alberga siempre al estar frente a un auto y lo que mi mente olvido "le sonrió a Korra"—Gracias

Korra: yo no hice nada

Asami: lo hiciste todo… me aceptaste por cómo era y no por lo que querías que fuera

Korra: yo solo quería que fueras feliz… eso es todo

Asami: aja "miro al cielo ya que ha empezado a caer un poco más de nieve"—amm no había un lugar por aquí cercano… donde íbamos cuando esta cafetería estaba cerrada?

Korra: si es el… "se da cuenta"—espera… lo recuerdas?

Asami: No...no "ve que korra baja la cabeza"- ya quisiera… no recupere la memoria, pero yo… Salí de compras con azula y ty lee un tiempo y les pregunte mucho sobre nosotras

Korra: ¿lo hiciste?

Asami: si…lo hice

Korra: así.. Y que te dijeron de mí?

Asami: dicen que no sales con nadie ahora

Korra: "mira a asami"—y resulta que están en lo correcto… y tú? Estas… viendo o saliendo con alguien? "le pregunta temiendo lo peor"

Asami: "niega con la cabeza" – no…no salgo ni veo a nadie

Korra: "le vuelve el alma al cuerpo"- je… bien… que bueno…no lo digo de mal modo ni nada por el estilo…lo que quiero decir es que yo…bueno yo…- "se había puesto nerviosa y pasaba una mano detrás de su nuca"

Asami: "soltó una leve risa y se acercó un poco a korra"..-dime quieres ir a Narook's conmigo?

Korra: yo… claro… me gustaría ir contigo señorita sato "sonriéndole"

Asami: muy bien "sonriéndole y comenzando a caminar"

Korra: espera..—"la detiene por el codo haciendo que asami volteara a verla"…-qué opinas de ir a un lugar que no hayamos ido antes? …a un lugar nuevo

Asami: me gustaría mucho

Korra: grandioso…bien… después de ti "señalando la dirección contraria, al comenzar a caminar asami toma el brazo de korra hasta casi abrazarse con ella y así juntas caminaron hacia su nuevo destino" …

Un momento de impacto… Un momento de impacto cuyo potencial de cambio tiene efectos expansivos más allá de lo que podemos apreciar y que hace que algunas partículas entren en colisión y se unan más que nunca, mientras otras partículas se dispersan hacia grandes aventuras y terminan donde nunca creíamos que podíamos encontrarlas, eso es lo que pasa con estos momentos, aunque uno lo intente, no se puede controlar que efectos tendrán sobre nosotros, solo hay que dejar que las partículas que entran en colisión aterricen donde deben hacerlo y esperar hasta la próxima colisión

 **Aquí un nuevo cap… debo decir que solo un capítulo más y se acaba esta historia** **…gracias a todos aquellos que les gusto mi historia desde el principio jejeje ….espero les guste :D**

 **Deilys león sé que hubieras querido ver a iroh II masacrado pero jajajaja decidí no matarlo tampoco…gracias por tus comentarios y espero te guste este nuevo cap**


	19. Capitulo 18

Un tiempo después

Ella iba radiante, con un elegante vestido rojo y una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Llevaba un lindo ramo de flores en su mano y tenía los ojos clavados en una sola persona.

Los años habían pasado cual pluma del mar, y su prometida la esperaba al final de aquel pasillo con un elegante smoking azul que la hacía lucir increíblemente atractiva, mientras ella la miraba como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo aparte de ellas dos…la ceremonia dio inicio como aquel día en que se casaron por primera vez, pero esta vez lo hacían ante la iglesia y con toda la ley…Bolín el cual estaba llorando a moco vivo esta junto con opal la cual sonríe...mako y azula sonreían mientras miraban a ambas chicas al igual que kai y jinora pero esta última si tenía lágrimas en sus ojos…tenzin junto con su familia estaban más que felices de por fin esas dos chicas vayan a estar juntas de nuevo, kuvira y Batar Jr se miraban y sonreían, Lin y su familia hacían lo mismo…en fin todos estaban ahí…incluyendo a mis padres y a los padres de asami… ( **los trajes de novias de ellas son los mismos que están en la imagen del fic** )

Ambas pronunciaron sus votos de amor (fueron los mismo de antes ;) ) en aquella última reunión

VOTOS

Asami: Korra Wolf...yo Asami Sato prometo ayudarte a amar la vida, a tratarte siempre con ternura y tener la paciencia que el amor requiere, hablar cuando sea necesario y a compartir el silencio cuando no, estar de acuerdo o no con los pasteles, y a vivir en la calidez de tu corazón que siempre será mi hogar, si me aceptas una vez más en tu vida. "viéndola con una linda sonrisa"

Korra: Asami Sato… yo Korra Wolf prometo amarte apasionadamente en todas las formas ahora y para siempre, prometo nunca olvidar que este es un amor para toda la vida y saber siempre que en lo profundo de mi alma, no, no importa que nos pueda separar, ahora o después, siempre nos volveremos a encontrar la una a la otra, ya que te acepto en mi corazón para toda la eternidad "sonriéndole cálida-mente"

FIN DE LOS VOTOS

Cuando las declararon esposas, se dieron un lindo y tierno beso mientras los invitados aplaudían… las siguieron por el pasillo hasta el exterior, donde los esperaba el banquete que Tenzin y varrick habían preparado en su honor….

Asami tomo la mano de Korra y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro mientras caminaban hasta su mesa

Korra: estas feliz? "le pregunto mientras se deshacía de su brazo y la acercaba más a ella"

Asami: si "acepto sonriendo"—aunque estaré más feliz cuando estemos en la luna de miel

Korra soltó una fuerte risa que no pasó desapercibida para las personas a su alrededor

Korra: debes esperar al menos hasta después de las fotografías…porque te advierto que mis padres y los chicos y sobre todo varrick no nos dejaran ir a menos de que nos tomemos unas cuantas

Asami: no me importan las fotografías "haciendo un pequeño puchero"

Korra: "tomándola de la barbilla para que la mirara"—quizás a nosotras no… pero esta vez, nuestra boda será linda, aparte de que a los invitados si les importa eso

Le da un leve beso en los labios y ambas miran a todos los invitados que estaban ahí, entre ellos sus familiares y amigos, asami resopla un poco fastidiada, pero desistió y quito su puchero

Asami: está bien…tu ganas "dice mirando a korra"

Korra: "sonrió y negó con la cabeza antes de darle un dulce beso"—hay cosas de ti que no cambian

Azula: creo que ya deberías acostumbrarte no crees? "llegando con ty lee"

Asami: oye!...que gran amiga eres "mirándola entre brava y alegre"

Korra: hola chicas

Katara: creo que azula tiene razón…debes acostumbrarte ya que a asami no le gusta mucho ese tipo de protocolos, al igual que a ti korra "llegando de improviso haciendo que tanto asami como azula dieran un salto y soltaran a sus parejas"

Aang: más bien es que le fascina llevar la contraria "parándose al lado de katara"

Korra: oye! Yo no…-"se calla por un momento pensando en lo que dijeron"-bueno tal vez un poco

Kuvira: aparte suelen ser muy testarudas "se unió a ellos… llevaba una bandeja con algunas copas de vino y las ofreció a quienes estaban ahí"

Opal: y no les gusta que les digan lo que tiene que hacer "corroboro, llegando de la mano con Bolín y detrás de ella los demás chicos"

Asami: no hablen de nosotras como si no estuviéramos "medio enfadada y ofendida"

Todos soltaron la risa mientras la bella chica hacia un mohín y era abrazada por la cintura por su pareja

La verdad era que ni para asami ni korra era necesario seguir el protocolo que les dictaba la sociedad, les bastaba con estar juntas y saber lo mucho que se amaban. Eso era lo que necesitaban para ser felices. Eso sí solían tener desacuerdos pero quien no los tiene?, desde decidir quien se mudaría hasta cuando optaron por vivir juntas, hasta el hecho de donde sería la boda

Bolin: chicos! Vamos a sacarnos unas fotos

Y así lo hicieron… se sacaron varias fotos…. con sus familiares, amigos y conocidos

POV Korra

Al terminar la sesión de fotos me quede mirando a mi alrededor y pude apreciar que nuevamente era feliz…muy feliz…contemple como mis amigos y mi esposa reían como si fueran niños…

Katara ya tenía una hermosa bebe a la cual llamaron kathe y tanto ella como Aang eran unos orgullosos padres.

Bolin y opal planeaban viajar por un tiempo al reino tierra…pero aun no sabían si hacerlo o no.

Ty lee y azula abrieron una academia de karate donde a veces suelen ir y ver como azula tortura a sus pobres alumnos mientras ty lee la regaña siempre que puede.

Kai y jinora al ser los más jóvenes no se preocupan por mucho, aunque estén casados llevan una vida genial, divirtiéndose por todo.

Sus padres y suegros se empezaron a llevar mejor, aunque a veces el señor sato repetía que Iroh II era el indicado para su hija, a lo que ninguna de nosotras le ponía cuidado.

Y Yo ahora soy una esposa orgullosa… ya que al fin tengo nuevamente a la persona que más amo en este mundo, mis ojos se cruzaron con los de ella y le sonreí con amor al ver que se me acercaba.

Asami: no crees que ya deberíamos irnos…ahí una luna de miel que nos llama ¿sabes?

Korra: puedo ver que estas ansiosa señorita sato..-"la abraza por la cintura"

Asami: digamos que un poco…acaso tu no?..—"mientras le da un dulce beso haciendo que korra olvide todo"

Korra: mmm…creo que debemos irnos…-"lo dice luego del beso, a lo cual asami sonríe y tomadas de las manos se dirigen hacia su familia para despedirse e ir rumbo a su luna de miel"

Al llegar a su destino, el cual era una linda casa que el padre de korra les alquilo la cual estaba en la nación del fuego…al llegar dejaron sus maletas…y salieron a pasear un rato…cuando volvieron korra decidió tomar un baño al igual que asami…asami al salir del baño ya con su pijama puesta busco a korra en la habitación pero no la veía…hasta que a los pocos segundos vio moverse la cortina del ventanal…no corría mucho viento por lo que no la vio moverse antes. Haciendo el menor ruido posible, se desplazó sobre la tibia madera del suelo hasta llegar al ventanal abierto, para dar inmediatamente con una figura que miraba hacia el horizonte, ajena a su alrededor…apenas cruzo el balcón korra abrió sus ojos y miro hacia un lado encontrándose con la enamorada mirada de asami

\- ey—la saluda korra

-ey ¿creí que habías salido?—le pregunto asami

-no…jajjaja no iba a dejarte sola—le respondió

Korra levanto su mano invitándola a su lado. Asami sin vacilar la tomo sintiendo el cambio de temperatura, evidenciando el frio que sentía. Su piel se erizo y se arrimó más al cuerpo de korra quien sin pensarlo la abrazo…pasaron así un momento, abrazadas en silencio cuando asami decidió hablar interrumpiendo el abrazo

Asami: dime korra en que pensabas?

Korra: en ti "contesto así de fácil"

Asami: que sincera…¿y por eso saliste al balcón?

Korra: no fue por eso…necesitaba sentir la seguridad de que estabas conmigo nuevamente, de que no era esto un sueño. Así que decidí venir acá a contemplar la luna, la cual siempre fue testigo de todas mis dudas…vine a darle mi buena noticia, de que te había recuperado…sabes me creerás loca pero ella me dijo que sería así

Asami: tú… ¿hablas con la luna?

Korra: Yue, su nombre es Yue…no es que hable con ella…bueno si lo hago, pero solo porque me sentía bien luego de hablarle….escucha, cuando estaba perdida…me sentía desolada y te extrañaba mucho…sabia de tus progresos, pero también sabía que no me recordabas y era el dolor más grande que sentía. Una noche, cuando estaba en mi cuarto algo me despertó…al abrir mis ojos vi la ventana abierta eso era raro ya que siempre la mantengo cerrada, por lo que rápidamente me levante y me puse en guardia, pero lo raro es que naga no se había inmutado ante ello y me pareció más sospechoso, me acerque con cuidado hasta la ventana para cerrarla, pero cuando estuve a punto de hacerlo la vi, era hermosa y me hizo sentir una intensa calma la cual buscaba…cerré mis ojos, dejando que me inundara de esa hermosa sensación y los abrí en el momento en que yue posaba una de sus manos en mi mejilla…no había sentido algo igual, pero no tuve tiempo de procesarlo… yue me miro a los ojos y me dijo que tu volverías, que nunca habías dejado de amarme…que aunque no me recordabas, yo seguía dentro de tu corazón…y así como la vi se fue, y luego desperté en mi cama

Asami: piensas que fue un sueño o la realidad?

Korra: mmm no lo sé…aunque nunca un sueño lo había sentido tan real

Asami se había quedado pensativa…muchas personas se habían preocupado por ella y por korra, tenía que estar agradecida por ello…mirando al cielo, observo la hermosa luna, sonriendo presiono la mano de korra

Asami: tuviste razón yue…nunca deje de amarla y nunca dejare de hacerlo..—dijo observando a korra, inmediatamente volvió su vista a la luna..—muchas gracias por cuidar de mi esposa… yue estaré eternamente agradecida por ello.

El cuerpo de korra se movió, sintió como una mano agarraba suavemente su barbilla halándola hacia abajo, donde korra le dio un tierno beso que la estremeció y cerro sus ojos, pero al abrirlos se encontró con que los ojos de korra ya no eran celestes, sino un azul profundo, lo que la hizo temblar internamente, tan perdida estaba en esa mirada que solo escucho la voz ronca de su amada llenar el ambiente

Korra: vamos a la pieza

Cuando llegaron a la habitación korra se detuvo, obligando a asami que se acercara a ella, dedicándole una profunda mirada, en la cual le decía todo

-korra..—fue lo único que pudo murmurar asami, ya que al siguiente momento korra colocaba delicadamente una mano en su cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo mientras que los dedos de su otra mano se posesionaban detrás de su oreja, apoyando su palma en su mejilla, atrayendo su rostro al suyo, rozándolos apenas, como si nunca hubieran sido tocados por la morena.

Asami tenía a korra agarrada por la cintura, mientras korra la besaba profundamente, abriéndose paso entre esos carnosos labios con su lengua en busca de la suya, estableciendo una danza en sus bocas la cual comenzó a exteriorizarse en sus cuerpos…las manos de la CEO comenzaron a sentir la necesidad de tocar a korra, por lo que poco a poco sus manos se colaron bajo su camiseta, sintiendo su suavidad, su calor, sus manos subían y bajaban por su espalda o se deslizaban por su vientre…korra tampoco se quedaba atrás, las suaves manos de la morena ya desde hace un tiempo se movían explorando el cuerpo de su esposa haciéndola estremecer bajo su toque…korra conocía bien el cuerpo de la CEO, sabía bien que puntos tocar, provocándole ese efecto en ella. Todas esas sensaciones comenzaron a sentir productor del beso cada vez más intenso y del movimiento de manos por sus cuerpos que estaba aumentando su presión y frecuencia cardiaca.

A pesar de ser una noche fresca, la temperatura en esa habitación comenzaba a aumentar. Pronto asami fue despojada de su overol, quedando solo con su playera blanca con el símbolo de la empresa de su padre junto a su delicada ropa interior roja…korra la guio hacia la cama sin separar sus labios, asami pronto sintió en sus pantorrillas el colchón de la cama, levanto mecánicamente su pierna sobre este para poder ubicarse en el centro de esta, arrodillada junto a korra que se ubicó frente a ella y detuvo el beso. Asami aprovecho ese pequeño momento para poder tomar aire, ¡espíritus! Casi se le olvida que debía respirar, hasta que sintió como korra tiraba de su ropa sobre su cabeza, dejándola ahora si en ropa interior.

Las manos suaves pero dominantes de korra la tomaron de la cadera firmemente mientras acercaba su cuerpo al de asami en busca de su cuello y sin prepararla o avisarle hundió sus dientes sobre esa exquisita piel haciendo soltar un gemido a asami. El dolor que sentía en su piel la estaba excitando aún más, y sobre todo el movimiento que korra estaba haciendo con su lengua sobre la misma, succionándola y propinándole pequeños besos que comenzaban a abarcar toda su clavícula, dirigiéndose hacia sus hombros…haciéndola sentir una electricidad que subía por su espina dorsal y haciendo que sus piernas comenzaran a flaquear, amenazando con caerse hacia atrás en la cama…la tensión aumentaba conforme korra avanzaba endemoniadamente lento hacia ellos, hasta que solo puso un corto y casto beso sobre ellos y separándose de ella.

-Mmmm..—dejo escapar inconforme asami, haciendo reír a korra quien ahora atrapo en sus labios su otra clavícula haciéndole exactamente el mismo recorrido y haciéndola sentir la mismas sensaciones…estaba perdida, tanto así que la sobresalto cuando la mano caliente de korra cogió uno de sus expuestos senos percatándose que ya no llevaba puesto el brasier

-¿Cuándo?—pregunto asami asombrada

-cuando estabas perdida en las sensaciones de las mordidas—le respondió korra mientras apoyaba una mano en el pecho de asami tirándola hacia atrás para acostarla. Asami supo lo que intentaba hacer y la detuvo

Asami: no es justo

Korra: ¿Qué?

Asami: el que yo este semi-desnuda y que tu aun estés vestida…hace más consciente mi desnudez..—dice apenada

Korra: oh, lo siento…puedes desvestirme si quieres sami

Ahora fue el turno de asami, quien rápidamente fue a su cuello, saboreándolo, lamiéndolo, haciéndole sacar gemidos de placer a korra…tomo su camiseta despojándola rápidamente de ella, al tiempo que la empujaba hacia atrás, acostándola para que le fuera más fácil sacar sus pantalones, dejándola solo con su ropa interior de encaje negra…al verla asami sintió que en cualquier momento empezaría a sangrar por su nariz, esta mujer la iba a matar enserio…con esa posición, dispuesta enteramente a ella viendo su marcado vientre haciéndola desfallecer…korra aprovecho eso y se acercó a metros de su rostro se acercó a su oído para decirle con una voz ronca y cargada de deseo

Korra: ¿Qué me va a hacer a continuación señorita sato?

Asami se sonrojo completamente, abriendo la boca mas no salió palabra alguna cuando korra la empujo quedando de espaldas a la cama, siendo acorralada por la morena quien rápidamente se posiciono entre sus piernas, acercando de nuevo sus labios al oído de la ingeniera

Korra: fuiste muy lenta, déjame a mí recordarte como se hace

Su boca envolvió en su totalidad el lóbulo del oído de asami, haciéndola gemir por la sensación que recibía en tal punto, apenas termino de gemir, korra trazo un camino de besos bajando por su mandíbula y cuello, hasta llegar a sus pechos…hasta ahora asami tenía cerrados sus ojos y su respiración se tornaba irregular, ella podía sentir como su corazón palpitaba de prisa…enseguida sintió como korra depositaba su mano izquierda en su pecho derecho comenzando a masajearlo y con sus dedos daba vueltas en círculos alrededor de su aureola tensándola aún más hasta que esta fuera aprisionada en los labios de korra, quien succiono y mordió con suavidad mientras su mano derecha la sostenía por la cintura haciéndole presión en su iliaco, no pudiendo reprimir una serie de gemidos al tiempo que involuntariamente arqueaba la espalda.

Termino por jugar con su pezón para comenzar a darle atención al otro, repitiendo los mismos movimientos, mientras que la mano de korra comenzaba a descender aún más por las piernas de asami, doblándola de un modo que una de estas aprisionaba la cadera de korra…descansando así su pantorrilla sobre la espalda de la oji azul, permitiéndole tener mejor acceso a la blanca piel de su pierna, podía sentir como las manos la recorrían en toda su extensión, tocando poco a poco la cara interna de estas, subiendo muy tortuosamente lento por ellas hasta que su pulgar dio con la delgada prenda que cubría su adolorido y ansioso centro, provocándole arquear más la espalda y liberando otro gemido.

Korra se ubicó más abajo del modo que asami pudo sujetarse de los hombros de esta sabiendo lo que iba a venir…korra comenzó con su ombligo, besando todo a su paso descendiendo por las incontrolables caderas de asami, teniendo que sujetarlas con ambas manos, mientras su pulgar hacia presión sobre su iliaco, estimulándola aún mas

Al llegar entremedio de sus piernas, las cuales estaban abiertas, la punta de su lengua la ubico donde termina la prenda y muy lentamente la deslizo hacia su centro hasta dar con la zona más humedecida de la tela, lo cual enloquecía a asami, korra la estaba estimulando directamente su centro de placer y eso que solo la había tocado por encima de su prenda…korra al ver a asami un poco desesperada, descendió lentamente la prenda por sus piernas, dejando al descubierto que estaba más preparada para ella

Korra: Oh Asami..—murmuro deseosa de deseo y rápidamente se deshizo de la prenda para posicionarse sobre las piernas de la CEO pasando su dedo índice sobre su sexo, provocando que esta arqueara la espalda pegándose más al tacto…hasta que sintió la caliente lengua de korra comenzar a hacer su trabajo, adentrándose por sus pliegues, haciéndola gritar más fuerte y moviendo sus caderas en un ritmo hipnotizaste…. Los labios de korra al fin habían envuelto su clítoris, dejando escapar un intenso gemido a asami y llevándola a otra dimensión perdiéndose en el sonido de sus gritos y gemidos ¡espíritus! Como había extrañado eso. Al poco tiempo asami sintió como un dedo ingreso fácilmente por su humedecido sexo hacia su interior, siendo arqueado, sintiendo el exacto punto donde asami perdió el poco dominio que tenía sobre sí misma.

Aun que si lo pensaba bien… hace rato había perdido el control en su cuerpo y en sus emociones, moviendo incontrolablemente las caderas al ritmo de una acompasada penetración, arqueo la espalda aumentando el contacto de los dedos de korra en su centro, dejándose llevar por los placeres terrenales que le estaba dando su ahora esposa…no alcanzo a pensar nada cuando korra había metido un segundo dedo en su interior, al tiempo que con su pulgar presionaba el clítoris de asami y mordía su cuello

Las caderas de asami envolvían a korra, al tiempo que sus manos arañaban su espalda, el cual a estas alturas estaba sin su brasier…sintiendo como los pechos de la morena se refregaban con los suyos con el vaivén generado por las caderas de la ingeniera. Pronto su torso comenzó a tensarse más, la cara de asami se estaba volviendo más roja como queriendo aguantar el inminente clímax que se venía…su respiración era irregular entre gemidos y gritos los cuales iban a parar al oído de la morena, estimulándola más a que siguiera con su trabajo.

Asami ya no podía aguantarlo más, así que en una acción que la libero de toda esa energía acumulada, tenso su cabeza, llevándola hacia atrás, estiro sus piernas, hundió sus dedos en los músculos de la espalda de korra y dejo escapar un fuerte gemido al cual se sumó la vos de korra, dejándola sin fuerzas totalmente para nada. Al siguiente momento korra saco sus dedos con cuidado y cayo agotada y cubierta de sudor sobre el cuerpo de asami, quien reunió toda su energía para envolver a korra con sus brazos y besar su cabeza, mientras intentaban recuperar su aliento.

Bastaron solo unos momentos para que ambas respiraciones se acompasaran y se regularizaran, disfrutando de la unión que ambas tenían…korra estiro su cuello buscando los labios de su esposa para besarla. En ese beso asami pudo sentir todo el amor que korra le tenía.

Korra: te amo sami..—se lo dice de un modo extremadamente tierno, mientras la abraza más fuerte..—gracias por regresar a mi vida

La susodicha al escuchar eso solo pudo sonreír tiernamente. Amaba demasiado a esa increíble mujer

Asami: no tienes que agradecer nada… tu misma lo dijiste…estábamos destinadas a estar juntas siempre y para siempre..—mientras le besaba la frente..—y yo también te amo korra

Korra: para siempre..—"le pregunta mientras la ve directamente a los ojos"

Asami: "le acaricia una mejilla y sonriendo le dice"..—para siempre amor

Le da un dulce beso en los labios…. Y así bajo las estrellas, estas dos amantes y ahora esposas declararon su amor para toda la vida, esperando que sus vidas fueran felices y nada nunca las separara…porque con solo un choque sus vidas cambiaron definitivamente..

FIN

 **Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que le dieron me gusta a mi fic y a los que lo siguieron siempre…en especial quiero agradecer a Deilys león y Maria Sato…quienes me animaron con sus comentarios a terminar esta historia…**

 **Deilys león sé que querías que asesinara, masacrara, torturara, degollara y todo lo que termine en "ara" a iroh II pero decidí dejarlo vivo, jejejje agradezco tus comentarios y el que me hayas seguido en mi historia :D**

 **Maria Sato a ti te debo mucho, ya que fuiste la primera en siempre comentar y tus comentarios me animaban demasiado a seguir la historia…debo admitir que lo que le hizo iroh II a korra fue muy malo, pero jeje quería darle un chiquito giro al cuento…gracias por siempre comentar y por seguir mis historias tanto esta como la de que he estado escribiendo que es de humor : D**

 **Ira (Guest) ajajjajaj la película es buena, pero yo la altere solo un "poco" jajajaj XD…me alegro que te haya gustado y gracias por tu comentario: D**

 **Como dije fue la primera vez que hago una, espero que haya sido de su agrado, el final no sé si les guste como he dicho si debo mejorarlo decidme que yo lo arreglare…nos veremos luego y gracias nuevamente l s quiero muchooo :D**


End file.
